True Love, True Relationship
by yeesheng4
Summary: Maybe Danny hearts already was looking Sam just as best friend, but Sam still wasn't giving up, so Jazz and Sam decided to directly find the cheap family their meant to face-off, but this time will Jazz and Sam succeed or fail once more?
1. Chapter 1

True Love, True Relationship? Part 1

The story will follow as ' **Forever Friendship & Cousin Relationship**.' The characters will appear. The time will follow as tomorrow Monday.

Kansas City, MO – Morning – Hotel

Jazz and Sam intending tonight meet with Danny tell him about how worse that family are, and this time Sam means if can't advise Danny back to our side, they both gonna use hard to Danny, also Sam said better Jack and Maddie have invention about brainwash, can delete everything Danny memory about that worse family and that foxy girl, Jazz said if really have will easy to solve it, but now mom dad still just inventions the equipment to fight with ghost, but recently really didn't have any ghost appear.

Johnson home – Afternoon

While Elsa and Jodi aren't work, so both of them so idle. Meanwhile at St. Louis, Emma also idle, so Elsa and Jodi turned on the laptop and online chat with Emma. Danny and Fiona at Bishop parent home, Nate is reviewing, Nick and Neil in downstairs watching the bloopers show. When online chat, Emma asked about cousin, and Elsa told about everyone to her. Also Emma asked Jodi why didn't she working, and Jodi told Johnson sisters her contract already expired, and Jodi not planned to extend the contract, then Elsa and Emma asked not work flight attendant, what Jodi wants to do, and Jodi said her dad wished she can come to help her dad take care of company, but Elsa and Emma asked this is her really wants, and Jodi said compared to flight attendant, with dad will more good.

St. Louis, MO – Night

Peterson parent home

While everyone at home, also Scarlet and Scott still persisting them both are right not wrong, so them both keep locking inside the room. And then when everybody are eating the dinner, have some person has been pressed the door, then Lance and Candace walked to looking is the Hathaway family have been come to visiting once again, coming here using the transportation by limo. When Hathaway family come to inside, Dylan and Emmy annoying want quickly see and play with Scarlet and Scott, but Douglas scolding them both, and wants them both must have courtesy. Lance and Candace told Hathaway family they still in dinner, so called them waiting in the living room until they finished the dinner. When Peterson family and Danielle are dinner, Hathaway family are waiting in the living room, but when Lexi put down Courtney, she crawling around again, not wonder Chris also following her step. Their knew Courtney so love to crawling, but Courtney crawling towards to kitchen, also Chris following. Chris and Courtney walking/crawling into kitchen and bothering Peterson family and Danielle, then Dalton and Lexi come to kitchen, and apologized for bothering their dinner, Jacoby and Jen said never mind, anyway them both just babies.

After their had finished the dinner, Peterson family and Danielle walking to living room and invitation Hathaway family, also asked why their came here, and Douglas said their just came here to visiting. Meanwhile in upstairs, Jacoby, Jen and Hillary bringing Dylan and Emmy to room meeting with Scarlet and Scott. When Jacoby and Jen unlocked and opening the door, Scarlet and Scott are jumping at the bed, while the bed just made on the floor by Lance and Candace. When Dylan and Emmy have seen them both, them both immediately called 'Scarlet and Scott.' And when them both have seen Dylan and Emmy, them both yelling

Scarlet: Do…..Learn.

Scott: A…..Lee.

Then Jacoby, Jen and Hillary each other said them both even Dylan and Emmy name also called wrong, why them both can friends with Scarlet and Scott. Then Dylan and Emmy walked into room, but them both sniffing the room feel so stinky, said this room so stinky, or we playing at outside, Scarlet and Scott so excited, them both thought finally can get to outside from room, but Jacoby and Jen said never think about it, also told Dylan and Emmy them both can't get out from room until admit the fault and apologize to Hill, but Scarlet and Scott still struggling and persisting for meaningless. Jacoby and Jen said don't think so, then Scarlet and Scott also tried to escape but not even close already stopped by Jacoby and Jen. They both scolding Scarlet and Scott always be like this, and Hillary told Dylan and Emmy, if them both want, just can walk to inside playing with Scarlet and Scott, or else if them both don't want go inside, just walking to downstairs with them both family. But Dylan and Emmy refuse to comply, and them both said want to tell mommy daddy. So Dylan and Emmy running to downstairs while Scarlet and Scott were seen them both running tried to following but once again stopped by this time is Hillary, and Jacoby and Jen praising Hillary stopped them both, and Hillary said she has been just done little effort for Jacoby and Jen.

In downstairs, Peterson and Hathaway talking not so pleasantly, Dylan and Emmy run to downstairs living room and told mommy daddy their not let Jacoby and Jen playing with them both, Douglas asked how could be, and them both said their not let Scarlet and Scott out from room, also said that room so stinky. And then Douglas and Karen asking for let Scarlet and Scott out from room playing with them both, but Lance and Candace said no way, because now them both still grounded, until them both admit the fault and apologize to Hill. Then Donald and Laci most eldest family members said just let the children once time, but Lance and Candace resolute absolutely not gonna let them both to outside, even they let, Jacoby and Jen also disagreed. But Dylan and Emmy still nonsense and nonstop annoying and then crying also yelling want playing with Scarlet and Scott, so Danielle said if them both want playing with Scarlet and Scott, them both just can walking into room playing with them, or else don't annoying in here. But Emily interrupted and said Danielle was not even qualified to talk, because she not even is Peterson family member. And then Karen had seen them both crying, so bringing them both to upstairs for seeing the situation. When Karen bringing them both walking to upstairs, Devon and Eden have been taken the advantage to asking Lance and Candace did Jacoby and Jen have girl/boyfriend, Lance and Candace answered Jacoby and Jen already intercourse. When Devon and Eden hear, they both felt so confound, and asked elders when Jacoby and Jen have been intercourse, Lance and Candace answered they also surprised when Jacoby and Jen told both of them.

When Karen bringing Dylan and Emmy to upstairs, their had seen Scarlet and Scott crying loudly and trying and asking wanna get outside, but Jacoby, Jen and Hillary just standing in there and said 'Never think about it, unless them both do what they mean.' And then Dylan and Emmy called mommy quickly let them both out, so Karen talking about with three of them, but Jacoby, Jen and Hillary disposition very tough, won't let them both out, unless them both do what they want. But Karen scolded three of them not understand own little siblings, so three of them told back Karen is she not understand, not three of them. Also Jen said Dylan and Emmy can playing with Scarlet and Scott, except inside the room, but Dylan and Emmy still nonsense. Then Jacoby and Hillary asked why Dylan and Emmy want hanging with them both, Scarlet and Scott were doesn't even have being them both are friends, but Dylan and Emmy doesn't believed, also Scarlet and Scott said

Scarlet & Scott: Do..Learn/A..Lee is my friend.

And Jacoby said who's gonna believe you, everyday lying, who's gonna believed what the liar said.

Meanwhile in downstairs, Danielle sitting in Hill side, because Hill feeling so not relaxing, and Danielle has taking the tablet and open the video to Hill watching while other still talking. But Chris and Courtney are walking/crawling to Hill side and bothering him, Hill tried to avoiding but Chris and Courtney more closer. When Jacoby, Jen and Hillary walking to downstairs, their seen Chris and Courtney are bothering Hill, Danielle is protecting, but Chris and Courtney just babies, them both more closer, but Hill not let them both touching the tablet, just the reason already made Chris and Courtney(sucking the pacifier) start crying, Hillary quickly to downstairs protecting Hill, and told Hill don't stay at here anymore, she and Danielle bringing him back to room. Hillary scolded Dalton and Lexi don't let them children near her little brother. But when Chris and Courtney start crying, Lexi comfort and scolding Lance and Candace didn't have teaching good Hillary, Jacoby and Jen hear had gotten mad, they both walking to downstairs and scolding Lexi don't insulted our little cousin sister, and then Devon and Eden called everyone calm down. Douglas had seen the situation made him so confusion, so called everyone back home now, also said their will come to visit another day. When Danielle and Hillary carrying Hill to upstairs, Dylan and Emmy running to downstairs and run to daddy side and told him called Peterson let Scarlet and Scott playing with them both, but Douglas said it's time to back home, but Dylan and Emmy disagree and said them both doesn't have playing with Scarlet and Scott, them both don't want back home, so Douglas scolding them both called them both be obedient, then Karen come to downstairs and the Hathaway family are leaving. While Dylan and Emmy are horseplay, Chris and Courtney still non-stop crying, Dalton and Lexi are comforting them both. After the Hathaway family left, Lance, Candace, Jacoby and Jen quickly to upstairs looking Hill situation, and Hillary said now he's fine. Jacoby and Jen called Danielle prepared to back home, and Danielle said whenever, she is prepared. While Scarlet and Scott just got locking inside the room, knocking the door, yelling nonsense and crying loudly, but nobody even wants to care.

Kansas City, MO – Night

Bishop parent home

Tony, Wendy, Britton, Danny and Fiona at home, Britney, Elsa and Jodi gonna find Jazz and Sam face-off, Theodore and Cathy brought Alice and Aaron to Johnson home, let Alice and Aaron hanging with Nicole. Although in home still have Phoebe and Philip, but that's really no matter, because them both are useless person, and now them both are in the room sleeping on the floor. So just 5 of them eat the dinner at home. When 5 of them in eating, have some person has pressed the doorbell, Tony and Wendy been to looked is Edwards family, come using the transportation by limo. Tony and Wendy let their come in, also told all of them they are still eating the dinner, and Samuel said can just eating with slowly, their can waiting in the living room. When Tony and Wendy back to dinner with Britton, Danny and Fiona, Edwards family waiting in living room, but when Darci put down Bailee, she is starting to crawling around once again, then Billy following her step. After Bishop family and Danny finished the dinner, they walking out and then Anna and Anne have doesn't seen Britney at here, then Anne told Anna this is good chance to please and make Britton and his family like her. Meanwhile Bailee crawling around Billy following but Bailee crawling towards to the stairs and got Alex and Darci looking, so Darci asked Bishop can let Billy and Bailee crawling at upstairs, and Britton said better don't, but Alex said let them both crawling at upstairs have benefit, so Tony and Wendy agreed, then Alex and Darci hugging Billy and Bailee to upstairs let them both walking/crawling at upstairs, while them both are sucking the pacifier, anyway second floor also not long. And then Alex and Darci walking back to downstairs, Bishop/Danny and Edwards start talking, and Wendy looked and asked Bailee love activity, then Alex and Darci answered of course, last day we brought them both to activity have game for crawling, Bailee has got the 1st, she has been crawling faster than 9,10 to 13 months baby, also said Bailee is the strong baby, she also like Billy, just crawling frequently than Billy when he just Bailee age. Nancy asked where's Britton twin sister, and Wendy said tonight she with best friends hanging, then Nancy asked where's Phoebe and Philip, Tony said them both now at room sleeping, Joseph and Holly said they want to see how Phoebe and Philip looks like, but Tony and Wendy said not convenience. While Britton, Danny and Fiona just sitting in the sofa, Danny has just looking nature but Britton and Fiona face not so glad. And then Joseph and Holly asked Bishop did they children intercourse, and Wendy said just Fiona, in Fiona side is her boyfriend. And then Allen interrupted and told Fiona he's optioned be her boyfriend and Fiona is feel so repulsive, and told Allen even Danny wasn't her boyfriend, she also not gonna to choose Allen, so Allen begin nonsense, but Samuel called him stop it. And then Alan and Amy just sitting, them both starting annoying and said them both want to playing, Samuel called them both be obedient, but Nancy means should let the kid playing, and Samuel said them both can playing with each other, but just can sitting in there, don't annoying anyone, So Alan and Amy just sitting there and playing with each other the game(Scissors – Rocks – Paper).

In upstairs, Billy and Bailee are walking/around at second floor while them both mouth still have the pacifier. Eventually, Billy and Bailee feeling exhausted, stopped and resting sitting at the floor and looking each other. Suddenly, Phoebe and Philip have been wake up, when them both wake up first things is yelling but not loud 'Milk..milk..' But when them both have slowly walking out, too unexpectedly for Billy and Bailee because them both had seen Billy and Bailee. When Phoebe and Philip first saw is yelled 'Brother….Sister….' Although Billy and Bailee not so care just sitting there, but when Phoebe and Philip got seen Billy and Bailee mouth have the pacifier, them both so excited and yelling 'Hgh…Nipple….Nipple(Knee Ball)' Then Phoebe and Philip walked to them both side and rushed the pacifier from Billy(Philip) and Bailee(Phoebe) mouth and then sucking, also them both legs already soft/petrified and sitting down on floor sucking the pacifier which them both called Nipple. After Billy and Bailee got rushed, them both ready begin to crying, but them both also trying to taking back the pacifier, but instead got pushed by Phoebe and Philip and then fallen to the floor and start crying so loudly, but Phoebe and Philip won't care, even them both hear also just begin to crawling again, crawling around like the silly person.

Meanwhile at downstairs, Anne has took advantage suggested Anna to Bishop, also Tony said Britton and Britney not have girl/boyfriend, and then Samuel said if Britton doesn't have girlfriend, maybe he can goes to considering Anna or Anne, then Anne said she already heart belongs person, so she said let to Anna. When Britton wants to speaking, all of them hear upstairs crying so loudly sound is Billy and Bailee, so Alex and Darci quickly running to upstairs looking the situation. When Alex and Darci had got upstairs, there have seeing Billy and Bailee sitting in the floor crying, them both face looks like got pushed by, also the pacifier already gone. Alex and Darci have been to coaxing Billy and Bailee, but them both are non-stop crying plus so loudly. Darci asked them both who's bullied them both, then Alex and Darci witnessed were Phoebe and Philip rushed, now them both are sucking, bitting the pacifier and sitting in there. Darci looked so furious, she hugging Bailee and walking to downstairs scolding Tony and Wendy….

Darci: How are you family teaching and education the children, go so far as rushed Billy and Bailee pacifier and sucking, also pushed my son and daughter. Now you both stupid children at upstairs like silly sucking Billy and Bailee pacifier. Look at Bailee, she never crying so loudly, that's because your ignorance daughter and son.

Fiona: Did you finish it?

Danny: Don't angry, Fiona.

Britton: Recently I have already told you all, don't bring them both to upstairs, but you all said benefit for them both.

Darci: Your family had doesn't known to teaching the children, now you all still blamed my daughter and son, really don't know what you family is look like?

Danny: Don't insulted Bishop family.

Allen: You shut up, who are you?

Samuel: Shut up, Allen, you are so rude.

Then Alex hugging Billy and walking to downstairs called Darci don't angry, suggested her let Bailee crawling she will happy, but Darci said now she don't want let the children stay at here anymore, then Darci hugging Bailee to leave, also Alex hugging Billy and chasing Darci yelled 'Wait.' Then Samuel very sorry about this, he said change another day their will come to visit again. Then Edwards family have been left Bishop parent home.

After Edwards family left, Britton meant Phoebe and Philip really outrageous, and Danny reminding Bishop, if them both rushed the pacifier, what them both doing now? And then Britton realized immediately with Danny and Fiona walking to upstairs looking. When three of them got upstairs, just had seen Phoebe and Philip are crawling towards back to room while the mouth still have the pacifier, then Britton quickly walking into room. When Britton come in them both room, Phoebe and Philip just stopped crawling and sitting on the floor still sucking the pacifier, unexpectedly this time Britton same exactly, he goes to slapping Phoebe and Philip cheek, Danny and Fiona seen feel so surprised, then after Phoebe and Philip got slapped, them both start crying loudly, and Britton has taken off the pacifier and called Danny handle it. Phoebe and Philip crying loudly and want back yelling 'Nipple….Nipple….'

Britton so mad, then he has said

Britton: Nipple..Nipple..Nipple, you(Philip) already 3 and especially you(Phoebe) already 5 years old, but you both still being ignorance, go so far as let us seen you both crawled, have pacifier legs already petrified, huh….

But them both still yelling 'Nipple..Nipple..Nipple..' Britton and Fiona just hear already mad also have been soaring, even Danny not Bishop family member, he has also mad when hear them both nipple..nipple.. And Britton has said

Britton: And now finally I was really understand why Britney and Jodi must slapped you both, because you both really must deserved also more than these. You both rushed them both babies pacifier to sucked also pushed them both, even you both really without the brain, but don't you both have been feel shame? Elsa has came here to taught you both, that four days she has just watched and stopped you both did some kind of silly and disgusting things, she also got furious from you both, just Elsa knew she not you both big sister, she respected all of us Bishop, so she not hit you both. If Elsa not for helped Britney, she won't came here to saw you both did stupid. Also not just Britney and Jodi, now dad also wants to hit you both, and you(Phoebe) go so far as pushed mom, you(Phoebe) were too overmuch, that's because: Philip have the big sister like you(Phoebe), so now he(Philip) has learned from you, same with you ignorance, exactly how many you both IQ been, 10 or lower? Just simply, don't know why you both have teeth, also don't know how to use, only know use the incisor bite the pacifier. Have eyes only know crying and brother sister, I have also don't know what you both using nose for what, more simply I just meant you both facial features really can do what things, huh? Still crawling around, altogether you just crawling, feet needn't anymore, or you both really don't need do anything, I call Danny to freeze you both, let you both except the eyes, other body sections won't use anymore. (Scolded very loud)

But Phoebe and Philip not even listened, them both just sitting on the floor, knocking the floor, crying loudly and yelling 'Nipple..Nipple..'

Britton: Yh….(Angry). Danny, can you help me do a thing?

Danny: Please say.

Britton: You and Fiona go to outside, I don't care what the way you deal with that two pacifier, burn, freeze or destroy, all in all I don't want to seeing that two pacifier anymore, also incidentally you can show your power to Fiona watching.

Danny: OK, let's go, Fiona, I show you something. And this two pacifier really disgusting, also have the slobber.

Fiona: I and Danny go first, remember big brother don't so mad and hit them both, not for them both is for you and Britney.

Britton: OK, Fiona.

After Danny and Fiona went to other side destroying the pacifier, while them both have been stood and walking, yelling nipple nipple and tried to chase back the pacifier but got stopped by Britton, and then Britton said….

Britton: Nipple..Nipple, you both just hugging the nipple living only more better. I don't know why dad mom born the children like you both, if you both were my children, I would so disappointment also regret. Had seen you both already made me so mad till without the word can speaking anymore.

Then Britton walking out from room and dad mom just had gotten here. Tony and Wendy want Britton just calm down, don't care about with them both, because will just made himself more furiously. And Britton he has said

Britton: Dad and mom, although from infants until present I am living with Britney, even I always can saw her, but since Phoebe has born that time began, I was finally known that time I already not so understand Britney mind, thinking and idea. Will you guys feel I am the failed twin brother?

Tony: Absolutely not, Britt, you're best twin brother for Britney.

Wendy: Yeah, you not just Britney and Fiona best big sister, you also are our both best son.

Britton: Because them both especially Phoebe, made Britney always dodged Jodi and John, also constantly dodging John, because Britney don't want to refuse John love. But I won't let Britney keeping like this, if John is her true love, she must accept, and now them both cannot be Britney troubled and perplex, right, dad mom?

Tony: That's great, Britt.

Wendy: We handle Phoebe and Philip, you go to work your busy.

Britton: OK.

When Britton had gone away, Tony and Wendy had walked to them both room, while them both still crying loudly, sitting on the floor and knocking the floor, so Tony and Wendy just hugged them both back to baby cot and then left the room. Although them both in baby cot still crying loudly, but not long them both(Philip first) already fall asleep.

Restaurant, Night

Jazz and Sam have been waiting on Danny, they were thought Danny will come to meet with both of them, but who knows(For Jazz and Sam) Britney, Elsa and Jodi had come and Jazz asked….

Jazz: You three again, why you three appear, where's Danny?

Britney: Don't in vain anymore, it was me called Danny to phone call you out to see him actually were seen three of us.

Jazz: What do you guys want?

Britney: This question should I asking you, did so many things, you both thought Danny is gonna back to your(Sam) side be your boyfriend again, impossible.

Sam: What impossible, originally Danny is my boyfriend until you little foxy sister stole Danny from my side.

Britney: Can you notice you word. Besides Fiona was never stole Danny, this is called the love.

Jazz: What love, completely nonsense. Danny with Sam together already best, but you and your family broke up Danny and Sam.

Sam: Must you all brainwash on Danny, just let him can't wide awake.

Jodi: Is you should wide awake. Danny already not love you anymore, why you still not give up always pestering him, for meaningless struggling is without any using.

Elsa: Although you and Danny can't be lovers, but you both still can be best friend, this is Danny really wants.

Sam: You shut up, I want is boyfriend, I believed at Danny heart always have me, his girlfriend position is retained to me, not to you little foxy sister.

Jodi: You are really sad.

Britney: You better not calling Fiona is foxy or else you will pay.

Jazz: Sam, we don't afraid them. Don't think rich family do whatever you want, because affection is precious more than money forever.

Sam: You all family are rich, so what, my home family background, my grandfather, great-grandfather more descendants is nabob, if Danny just fancy you money, I also have.

Britney: Money, money. Although I and Jodi are born at the rich family, but we know how to spent money also know about the affection significance. Also you don't forget who has drove my cousin car and hit her teacher car but she didn't admit her fault because for her selfishness.

Jazz: You shut up. Although I was did mistakes on that time, but I already admit and Danny also forgave me. If you and your cousin, you all never appearance, I and Danny with mom dad with live so happiness, also Danny and Sam still are lovers.

Elsa: Since you meant like that, and then you just call you parents flight to here and talk about it, if you really have ability.

Jodi: Also if I marry, I am not gonna name the children D.S. or S.D., what that mean?

Sam: That means I and Danny will together forever. Although now Danny is with that foxy, but someday he will realized you all cheap and back to our side.

Britney: You dare to call Fiona is foxy once time, I will accuse you defamation.

Elsa: And my husband….

Jodi: My big brother is lawyer. So you both better to notice both of you word, better to carefully.

Jazz: You all doesn't even thought can threat us, we're never afraid, right, Sam?

Sam: Yeah, you rich, I am also rich. You can hire the lawyer, we also can.

Jazz: And my parents and me are never going to accept you little sister, my little brother wife always just one, Sam.

Britney: Did your life really have the truly friends, don't madness to us. Looked Danny best friend Tucker now also not hanging with you both.

Sam: Tucker supported Danny also because you all.

Jazz: We believed not long Danny and Tucker will back to our side. So now you better to inform you little sister prepared to giving up Danny.

Sam: Yeah, because Danny just belong me, always.

Elsa: You both really are….

Britney: Never mind, Elsa, our three just let they both to keeping crazy and madness. Let's go.

Jodi: Wasted so much time at here, now what we're dinner?

Then Britney, Elsa and Jodi have left away, Jazz and Sam said they won't give up, even this time didn't success, next time they will try, will always to try until Danny back to their side just like before.

Edwards home

Their had back home. Samuel and Nancy are carrying Joseph and Holly back to room, Allen also back to room, Alan and Amy same back to room and playing with each other. But Darci so furious, she scolded Anna and called her don't for pursuing Bishop involve her son and daughter, Alex hugging Billy and Darci hugging Bailee, while them both already fell asleep. Darci told Anna begin now she won't let Billy and Bailee near that both ignorance kids also won't let them both near that home anymore. Then Darci so angrily and hugging Bailee back to room, Alex told Anna he will advising Darci and hugging Billy back to room. Then Anne comforting Anna, also said anyway now Britton still isn't have girlfriend, so Anne told Anna she have chance, and Anna said next time she will try the best, will not have any sabotage again. And then Anna asked Anne how about day after tomorrow to Wright home, and Anne said this time also called whole family to visit, for John impression on her have some help, but Alex must advise Darci first, Anne wish Wednesday can touch John heart.

'Brit' siblings home – Night

Next Monday Danny is gonna back to Amity Park with Tucker and Danielle and tour the ghost zone, planning to advise the ghost change to good and get the peace, Danny phone call asked Tucker did he has custody Infi-Map for good, and Tucker answered has Tucker never gonna worrying about it. Because when Danny flight to Amity Park, he can't see Fiona until when his back, so from now began until before next Monday, Danny will staying at Bishop parent home, but Danny not sleeping with Fiona, he has sleeping at Britton room.

Jodi asked where's Danny, and Britney told her Danny will staying at her parents home because Danny wants accompany Fiona, but Danny has sleeping at Britton room. And Jodi said Danny so intimate. While Britton has in room, because recently he was scolded Phoebe and Philip, when back home Britton has directly just back to room. Britney and Jodi also don't know what happened, because they both just back home. When Jodi had walked to drinking water, have the person has pressed the doorbell, so Britney goes to opening the door. When Britney opened the door and seen are Jake and John, and John start to talk first, he has looking on Britney and said

John: We are looking….for….

Jake: So sorry, it's late but we still come here to bothering you and Britton. We came here are want to look for Jodi.

Britney: Never mind, anyway I and brother still isn't sleep. Jodi is drinking water, please come in.

Jake & John: Thank you.

Then Jodi walking to living room, and Britney told her his brother came here to find her. And Jodi asked why they both already late still came here, Jake and John said have something talking with Jodi. Then Britney said

Britney: Just take it easy, if you both want to drink something, just call Jodi to take. You three siblings chatting, I want to Britton room talk with him.

Jake & John: OK.

Then Britney goes to Britton room, but she knocked the door and asked for go in. When Britney went into Britton room, Jodi has taken two beverage to brothers. And Jodi asked

Jodi: Did something can talk in the phone, or home has some emergency things?

Jake: We came here just want to seen our sister, look you whether is stay good.

Jodi: Of course I am staying for so good, this is our best friend home.

John: Then where are you sleeping?

Jodi: I and Britney sleeping at same room, she said I can share the bed with her, but I told Britney just made the bed on the floor to let me sleeping. Britney is belong to you, John. Except Fiona, nobody has allow sleep with Britney, even I and Elsa.

Jake: But you looked at him, few minutes ago just talked with Britney already stammered.

Jodi: Like this you(John) are impossible to pursuing success on Britney.

John: Anyway my heart won't changed, I believed she also.

Jake: In fact when you are want to back home?

Jodi: Em…. Just my bed clean and fragrant also the bathroom floor not wet just say it again.

John: We're already called the housekeeper cleaning your room also the bed, and we are believed very soon the bed can clean and fragrant.

Jodi: Painting trio didn't have urinate or stool on my bed, right?

Jake: Three of them just lying and sleeping on your bed, as for urinate and stool is absolutely impossible. Moreover three of them not Phoebe and Philip, just Meg she didn't showered until she can't fall asleep.

John: Without you at home, even Meg at your room, also can't made her happy.

Jake: Yesterday until now Meg has annoying also bothering, she not asked uncle and aunt, that's went to asked dad mom, or else it Meg with Matt and Max were often asked Elsa 'Where's sister Jodi?'

Jodi: You are concerning painting trio or just more concerning Elsa?

Jake: Both sides I also concerning. Matt, Max and Meg are our cousins, Elsa is my wife, and I don't wish three of them often to bothering Elsa just because want to asked where you are.

Jodi: Speaking on Elsa, why has she not came with you both?

John: When Elsa just back home, three of them already waited in the living room. When their saw Elsa, quickly ran to Elsa side and asked where you are.

Jake: We both also called Elsa came here to see you, but Elsa said you(Jodi), her and Britney went to face-off with Danny big sister. So Elsa said she stayed at home accompany three of them watching their drawing and painting, incidentally hanging with Maggie.

Jodi: Then how about Maggie, also did Mike painting around the wall?

John: Just needn't worrying. Although Mike still love painting, but now Mike always look for Maggie, aunt Pamela said when Maggie at school not home, he was looked for Maggie around, but he can't find it and cried.

Jake: Aunt Pamela said when Maggie back home from school, Mike saw her quickly walking/crawling more faster to her side. But the bad is that's made Matt and Max more jealous, they both said Maggie is more bad big sister, now she stole Mike from they side.

John: Also Matt and Max tried to called Mike to they side, Maggie already concession put him down on floor, but Mike didn't wants to Matt and Max side, instead he has more adhesion on Maggie, so Matt and Max went to aunt Pamela side complained.

Jake: We just afraid painting trio you called.. there are preconceived on Maggie, and now three of them are more misunderstanding Maggie, even not to close with Maggie.

Jodi: That painting trio, really not understand is Matt and Max spoiled Meg or Meg spoiled Matt and Max, then painting trio must have told Elsa 'Maggie is bad big sister', right?

John: You're right. Elsa advise tried to let three of them understand, but three of them still persisting, also last Saturday cousin Smith came to visited, George advised Matt and Max, Georgene and Georgia to advised Meg also didn't use.

Jake: So Maggie need you, better can let all of them siblings reconcile.

John: Right, just quickly back home, Jodi. It's for Maggie, otherwise she will get Matt, Max and Meg often say bad big sister.

Jodi: Then I'm back, where I am sleeping?

Jake: Never mind, when you bed clean and fragrant we'll gonna notice you.

John: Oh, I have already asked dad mom about Bishop neighbors sell home, but dad mom said buy two houses money is not the problem, but dad mom said now our home also great. Unless Britton and Britney marrying person is you(Jodi) or me.

Jodi: Then John, you better to pursuing Britney to our family, make both family to a family.

Jake: Then why don't you pursuing Britton? Anyway why are you so wanna buy that home, and buy two house?

Jodi: I want to said for buy two house, later a year or two year you(Jake) and Elsa gonna have own family, and that time will more family member, if dad mom succeed buy Bishop neighbor both sides house, that our are neighbors.

Jake: How about right side?

Jodi: Right side give to John and Britney and you both future own family.

John: Anyway dad mom have meant unless you(Jodi) or me are marrying with the twin, if not dad mom won't be considering to buy new house.

Jake: If Britney not accept you, or you can to considering with Anne intercourse, although Edwards family with us family have tiff, but I have been looking on her, Anne looks like she has love on you, John.

Jodi: Absolutely impossible, regardless is John or Britney heart, I have believed you and Britney heart always just have each other lovers, absolutely not gonna have the second one. Right, John?

John: Since I met Britney until present, my heart already set it down. I gonna with for her, unless Britney has love to other man, but I am much confident will never gonna happen.

Jake: Alright, I know, already loving Britney close to 15 years. No idea what brother and sister talking inside the room.

Britton room

After Britney has come in, Britney asking Britton what happened, also asked why he has looked not fine. And Britton said

Britton: Britney, although since we have born out, I'd earlier than you few minutes, we don't know what our baby time moments, but we both never separate. This 24 years, I thought except dad mom or Fiona, I was person has most understanding you, but until now I was realized everything was wrong.

Britney: How could be, big brother, I feel you are the person most understanding me, maybe just dad mom excepted. Although I have been said like this, Fiona will feel sad, but I feel you more understanding me than Fiona.

Britton: Really, but I felt not. When you always bothered by Phoebe and Philip, I was no idea. Be your big brother, but I can't look out your mind.

Britney: Don't think like that, if want to speak about it should I've never been really understanding you. You and Jodi intercourse already 4 years, but I never know. Everyday I just want to avoided Jodi, but she got my dodged, Jodi has sad, I believed she sad you also sad.

Britton: I know you disposition, Britney, nobody has ever blame you.

Britney: Now you are really little odd, what happened, you can just tell me, I won't tell anyone, just being twin of pigeon pair secret.

Britton: Just at night, Edwards family have came to our parent home to visited.

Britney: Anna came again, what she wants to doing again, if she wants to pursuing you, then you just tell her you Britton Craig Bishop already have girlfriend, a person you are wholeheartedly to love, Jodi Stephanie Wright. Needn't to annoying by this things, twin brother.

Britton: I'm not. Is when dad mom speak about Anna, I just want to speak, but Edwards parents grandson and daughter have cried, that's because Phoebe and Philip rushed them both pacifier. After them both done, them both pushed Bil..and Bai.. whatever…. Them both pushed, made their grands(S+D) cried, but them both not care and then Phoebe and Philip have crawled again. So I hit them both cheek, called Danny and Fiona to destroyed the pacifier, also scolded them both.

Britney: Phoebe and Philip always like this, don't furious, Britton.

Britton: How about you, before so many times after them both start walking, you always scolded, hit and did some you were really unwilling to do.

Britney: But everything has past, now we should look forwards, them both really without the hoping, originally I was thought them both just lack/shortage something, but until now the truth is never lie.

Britton: I don't know why dad mom born them both children like this, just made all of us except dad mom themselves mad also sad. Look on Aaron, aunt Cathy isn't his biological mother, but now Aaron also wants mommy everyday, although sometimes Alice and Aaron want to hanging with you. But Phoebe and Philip are most different, them both pushed mom, even in mother's day.

Britney: Alice and Aaron are different mother, but they both also being together best relationship, but them both just being Fiona like employee. Fiona always helped them both changed the diapers, brushed the teeth, washed urinate, stool and shit, showered, made the milk powder for them both, disinfection the milk bottles also more things, but them both never feel touch, always just have each other, did some stupid and silly things.

Britton: Them both just even the I, you, we, they, me or my can mean too simple them both also don't know how to speak, just learned sucked the thumb from Scarlet and Scott.

Britney: Since dad mom have been promised grandfather born the son to inherit the company, but look for Philip, if the company give him, in company he just always to crying loudly, yelling milk..milk..milk, shareholder can go to divestment, and the company will collapse. But future the president will be Danny, so we needn't to worrying, also dad mom never been worrying.

Britton: Born the children like them both, grandfather and grandmother must be so sad.

Britney: We both have been promised grandfather we are gonna living with happiness before grandfather has passed away, but I have not honor it.

Britton: Now we does not happiness, but I have believed someday not for ling we all gonna happiness, Britney. Just remember, our life is never control by Phoebe and Philip, we never gonna influences by them both.

Britney: You right, if them both never came to this world, can meant just Phoebe, I, you, Fiona and dad mom gonna be so happiness.

Britton: And now you are gonna with John intercourse even is marry, right?

Britney: Hey, Britton, in other words, if without them both, you and Jodi never gonna began, right?

Britton: I have disagree you in other words, as long each other as want, also can be come true. And now you don't try to avoid my question. I know you always dodge John reason, but now he has still waiting on you, because he's know you are love him. Or perhaps you not accept John because you have the boyfriend?

Britney: Of course not. Truly I really love him(whispered).

Britton: Why are you whispering?

Britney: Jake and John have came here find Jodi.

Britton: Oh…. Listen, Britney, I know you are really love John, but why have you no courage to confess?

Britney: I'm not without courage, just present I not so want to talk love. And now I just thinking for work and hanging with family and friends, moreover now I just age 24 near to 25.

Britton: So this age is talking love time, unless you not love John, otherwise you must accepting him pursuing, John already waiting for several years, although he is gonna waiting you forever, but you can't be selfish.

Britney: I….

Britton: John is outside, now twin sister, I want you go outside say to John 'I love you.'

Britney: Big brother…. Love is mine, not you thing.

Britton: How could this isn't my thing, one is my twin little sister and one is my best friend. Just do once, if you can't, everyone will give you time, but you must try.

Britney: OK, just let me to preparing.

Living room

Jake: Tomorrow is your birthday, dad mom want to celebrate with you, they wish tomorrow you can back home.

Jodi: Of course I will back home. Better than never see the painting trio.

John: Don't be like this, Jodi, I knew you are care them.

Jake: Yeah, not to mention now Meg are miss you, when she knew tomorrow is your birthday, she has immediately said 'She wants to drawing sister Jodi, and I'm gonna draw most beautiful sister Jodi to gift her.'

Jodi: Even give her my photo, she also not have opportunity drawing just same like me.

John: You just give her a chance, also she is the good girl, Matt and Max also are good boy. Yes, they both have some naughty, but they obedient, but Meg not even has the naughty.

Jodi: But when Matt and Max did wrong, who was stood up to covered and favoritism both of them.

Jake: That's because Meg love her both big brother, she just wants aunt Pamela don't punish them, moreover Matt and Max just naughty for painted.

Jodi: Maggie treating three of them so good, before Meg just infant or baby, Maggie has been helped her changed the diapers, talked to her also coaxed her fell asleep, but now why Meg treat Maggie like that, Maggie has just always being the good sister example, I don't know why the painting trio always misunderstanding Maggie, I just afraid when Mike grow up he gonna just like the painting trio misunderstanding him own big sister.

John: Someday Matt, Max and Meg will understanding Maggie, but Mike not gonna misunderstanding Maggie, also now Mike always adhesion on Maggie.

Jake: I know you were distressed for Maggie, but painting trio just kids, need to take it easy. And uncle and aunt will education three of them very good.

Jodi: Just not to worse. If you(Jake) and Elsa have children, what are you and Elsa wish the children looks like?

Jake: I and Elsa just wish our future children are obedient and good, just don't like Phoebe and Philip, we both can feel satisfaction.

John: OK, now it's late, tomorrow morning you brothers us still gonna work, we go first, see you tomorrow night, incidentally helping us to Britton 'Hi.'

Jodi: OK.

Jake & John: Bye, sister.

Jodi: Bye, brothers.

When Jake and John have been left a minute, Jodi has intending find Britton and Britney, and 'Brit' siblings just come out from room, but had doesn't seen Jake and John, so Britton asked Jodi, and she answered her brothers already back home. Also Jodi informed Britton and Britney, tomorrow to her home(Wright home) for celebrate her birthday. Britton and Britney told Jodi tomorrow will back home to take her, then Jodi goes to showering. Britton told Britney although tonight she has missed the confession, but Britton wants Britney confession on Jodi birthday party, Britton said tomorrow Jodi will tell everybody they are lovers. And Britney promised Britton tomorrow if Britney has the chance, she will confess to John, tell him 'I love you.' And Britton told Britney she has been promised so she must honor, and Britney told Britton she just said if situation allow her, but she also said she not gonna to avoiding. Also Britney wants Britton don't tell Jodi, and Britton promised her won't tell Jodi. Then Britton and Britney have back to room looking some document, then Britton ready to sleeping, Britney wants to wait Jodi, so she looking the document, waiting Jodi been showered and ready to sleeping.

End Of Part 1


	2. Chapter 2

True Love, True Relationship Part 2

Tuesday, Kansas City, MO, Morning

KC hotel

Jazz and Sam are eating, and they both are discussing how to find out Danny, and Jazz has meant now Danny already got completely brainwashed by that foxy girl and her family, and Sam means now they should thinking find Danny out, and make Danny appears. Sam meant can waiting at that foxy girl parents company and track her parents back home, but Jazz said Danny is living with that foxy girl big brother and sister, want to track them really are difficult, but Sam said no matter what they must try it, just can make Danny back to her side, she won't care anything, and Jazz supported her also with Sam alongside.

St. Louis, MO - Afternoon

Hathaway home

When Dylan and Emmy back home, Donald and Laci are sitting on rock chairs, Douglas and Karen sitting on sofa watching television. But when them both were back home, them both had run to parents side and annoying parents. Dylan and Emmy said last night them both never got play with Scarlet and Scott, so them both want parents to bring them both to Peterson parent home meet Scarlet and Scott once more, but Douglas said we cannot always go to bother other family, but Dylan and Emmy meant them both were doesn't care, non-stop annoying want to see Scarlet and Scott, and Karen wants them both be good children, and Douglas called them both to shower, but them both are vexatious, non-stop annoying want to see Scarlet and Scott. Douglas is angry, scolded them both to shower but them both not care, so Douglas hold them both hand tightly to upstairs, and them both are crying, Karen told him don't too tightly, but Douglas has blamed her spoiled the children, while them both are still crying and yelling want to see Scarlet and Scott.

Peterson parent home, night

Johnson family were invited Peterson family to their home dinner, Evan and Emma meant if want to bring Scarlet and Scott, also can. At home, Danielle and Peterson ready to Johnson home, but their first thing is walking to Scarlet and Scott room, and then asked them both have been can't stand anymore intend to admit the fault and apologize, but them both just same like before, also tried to leave the room but at last also got stopped. Then Jacoby and Jen scolded them both always like this, also said don't know why them both kids can be the good friends with you both, then Hillary said it's, even the name also called mistakes, after that Danielle said to them both might as well call them both good friends come here to bring them both out, but them both still yelling same things and stuffs them both always want, also crying loudly and knocking the floor, so it's made Hill laughing. Lance and Candace told them both not do what they want, don't expect to come outside. Jacoby and Jen locked the door, then Peterson and Danielle have been going to Johnson home dinner. While them both got locking inside the room, crying loudly, yelling and knocking the floor, but nobody even care.

Kansas City, MO – Night

Wright home

Elsa in room phoning with parents, talking about home situation. After phone called, Elsa has come out from room. When Elsa come to outside, she has gotten Meg seeing, then Meg walked to Elsa side and asked her

Meg: Sister Elsa, where's sister Jodi?

Elsa: Don't worrying, Meg, sister Jodi will back.

Meg: I want sister Jodi, I've already had drawn sister Jodi, want to gift her.

Elsa: Be good girl, Meg, later sister Jodi will back, now you go to find brothers.

Then Elsa has sent away Meg and walked to Jake and John side, and Jake told Elsa

Jake: In fact you can just call Meg don't always to asking you.

Elsa: Never mind, she is just the little girl. Moreover, next January their will move to new house, she has just too wants to see Jodi.

John: I've just afraid three of them just interesting of drawing/painting, truly except you(Elsa) cousin siblings are their friends, exactly did their have more friends or not?

Elsa: Then you must ask three of them.

When Elsa just had spoken, Britton, Britney and Jodi have arrived. When they'd arrived, Britton goes to talking with Jake and John, Britney goes to talking with Elsa, and when Meg is seeing Jodi, she has quickly run to hugging Jodi and said 'Sister Jodi, you back.' But Jodi said

Jodi: Don't hugging me, go back to find your brothers.

Meg: Em…. Why sister Jodi you're not miss me, I'd already been waiting you back, now you back.

Jodi: Miss you, I really was missed you.. big sister.

Meg: Eh…., she is bad big sister.

Jodi: Now you go to find your brothers, sister Jodi called you to.

Then Jodi wants Meg go back to Matt and Max side, although Meg goes back, but she looks so sad. And then Jake and John had seen and told Jodi

Jake: Jodi.., you can't treated Meg like that, she has been waiting you back, she so expected.

Jodi: I've just called her back to Matt and Max side.

John: When Meg has seen you, she really excited. She really expected, Meg was spent the afternoon when she back from school to drawn and painted you, intended to gift you.

Jodi: Hasn't she already drew before?

Jake: Yeah, she was drew, she wants to gave her best friend looks, but got tore.

Elsa: Meg has brought to school intended to gave Neil also other pupils look the drawings perfect or not, but the drawings was got tore by that girl called…. What's her name?

Jake: Amy.

Elsa: Yes, Amy.

Britney: Amy…. That Edwards family most little daughter, she bullied Meg.

John: She tore her drawings.

Jake: Most damn it was that Amy she said she thought was her drawings, she felt so ugly, so she tore it, but she had doesn't know that drawings was belonged to Meg.

Jodi: Who's gonna believing?

Elsa: But whole class even teachers was believed what Amy said, even Neil helped Meg explained.

Jodi: So ridiculous.

John: But she won't so care, she just wished you can treating her good.

Jodi: Fine, just I don't want to hear the painting trio call Maggie bad big sister. Speaking about it, where's Maggie?

Jake: Maggie is fall asleep, because Mike doesn't let her go, so Maggie just coaxed Mike sleeping, but Maggie herself has also fall asleep.

Elsa: Maggie also miss you, she also wants to see you, they both in first empty room, go to find her.

Jodi: OK, thanks, I go to look Maggie. But hold for second, where's dad mom?

John: Dad mom are on the way back home.

Jodi: OK, now I go to look Maggie.

Then Jodi walking to room looking Maggie and Mike, and Britton is never forget about last night Britney said, he was hinted Britney to confess. Although Britney said she will try, but she said wants to drink first, and she walked to asked Jake

Britney: Jake, excuse me, did you home have the beverage?

Jake: Oh, you want it, of course have, besides today is Jodi birthday, so beverage would more, in refrigerator, you can go to take it.

Britney: Thanks.

Then Britney go to kitchen and opened the refrigerator, then Britton, Jake and Elsa walked to John side, want John to take advantage, because now Britney is alone.

Jodi walked inside the first empty room, had seen Maggie sleeping on the chair, and Mike sleeping on the small bed. So Jodi has so walking so softly to Maggie side waking up her. When Maggie has wake up, she had seen Jodi so excited, she called sister Jodi but have the sound, so Jodi called her to whispering, lent to wake up Mike. And Maggie said

Maggie: I'm so sorry for painting trio made you room unclean.

Jodi: Although I was not happy about it, but just my bed and bathroom clean, I will be back home. Oh right, why are you fell asleep, take care Mike so exhausted?

Maggie: Since afternoon back home, Mike was often follow me, I want to showered also not easy, but I also did showered, but Mike he was cried. When Meg back home, she just back to room even not showered first. Matt and Max want to hanging with Mike, but Mike just waited for me. When I was showered, came out and Mike quickly walked/crawled to my side, but it made Matt and Max more hate me, they both want me to give back Mike to both of them.

Jodi: Don't care both of them, Maggie, they both not hate you just misunderstanding you.

Maggie: Yeah, whole afternoon I was together with Mike, mom has processed painting trio. I was training him walking, hold on his hand, one by one step. Just badly was before Mike fell asleep, he was stool, because mom has been helped Meg showered, so I just can helped Mike changed the diapers by myself.

Jodi: You're really good girl, helped Meg changed the diapers when she just baby, now you are helping Mike changed the diapers, but Meg she wasn't understand you, but I hope Mike can understand you, maybe now Mike is Fiona when she was just baby, always adhesion on you just like when Fiona 6 months until now.

Maggie: Mike love me, I also happy have the little brother like him. Also uncle and aunt meant now gonna for you celebrate your birthday, if you not mind, I've already called Nate to come here, but I don't know did he has called her little brother and sister.

Jodi: Elsa little cousin siblings, also more people more good. I don't know Danny and Fiona have come or not, let's to outside looking, but whispering don't wake up him.

Maggie: OK.

When Jodi and Maggie want to outside, suddenly Mike has waking up. When Mike has been wake up, he has quickly turned the body side and walking/crawling to hugging Maggie, and Jodi said after all Mike still has wake up and adhesion on you, so Maggie just hugging Mike with Jodi to outside.

Britney at the balcony drinking and watching the sky, and Britton told John now Britney is alone in balcony, called John to take advantage. And then John taking advantage, he has walking to balcony. When John walking to Balcony, while David and Judy already back home, and Danny with Fiona, Tony and Wendy have arrived. Tony and Wendy are walking to chatting with David, Judy, Duncan and Pamela, and David asked where's Theodore, then Judy said their already set the birthday cake, but David and Judy knew will have more people to come, so their have ordered 5 set of cakes. And then Ronald also come, he has bring Nate, Nick and Neil come first, because Lara wants to helped Nicole processing the hair. Ronald is walk and talk with Elsa, then to elders side, Nate go to find Maggie, Nick and Neil have go to hanging with painting trio.

In Balcony, John has come, and Britney is watching the sky, and John said

John: Hi, Britney.

Britney: Hi, John.

John: Are you looking the sky?

Britney: Yes, look at the sky, the moon and the star really beautiful/

John: Yes, it is. Eh…. Britney, can I…. asking you question?

Britney: Sure, what is that?

John: What's the things you most pain/agony?

Britney: Why are you asked me question…. Never mind, I tell you. The surroundings most pain of me is have Phoebe the little sister like this, for Philip I am not so despair, but Phoebe I've already been desperate. She stoop, abandon herself never mind, whatever for her, but she has still made Philip same with her, always taught him more ignorant, and now them both were ignorance duo. I was really didn't know what everyday Phoebe has been instill to Philip, can made a normal person to completely like her. My mom born out Phoebe was most unfortunate things ever had. Just thought of them both jumped and urinate on my bed already made me want to spit out.

John: Then have you been to blamed your dad mom?

Britney: Of course never, dad mom just want to made grandpa wished come true, my grandpa want dad mom born the son to integrate the company, but it was just too unlucky.

John: Then what is your most happiness things, person/people or stuff?

Britney: For surroundings to me, I've really felt so happiness have my family, also have best friends like you, Elsa, Jodi and more. But in my life for my most happiness things is Fiona, watching her to growing up, mature, growth process, being clever and watched Fiona eventually she has intercourse with the truly boyfriend. Fiona growth was really has little faster, we all had always spoke to Fiona, she was smiled, she cried because diapers gonna changed or starving. I've watched her raised her head on 3 months, 4-5 months sleeping turned around, 6 months began already knew sit, and then after few weeks already began to crawled. Since Fiona has began to crawling, person she most love was me, she wants sleeping with me, and dad mom said since I want to sleeping with Fiona, that meant if she has been bed wetting, I must helping her changed, I willing but for her baby time was wetting just fewer. When Fiona has been 10 plus months, she has been to begun stood up and walking, which we all have no idea. When we saw Fiona walking, we're surprised, at that time Fiona was walking so shook, so I and Britton held her both hand to walked step by step with normal speed but not fast. We asked dad mom just 10 plus months let Fiona walking, it's good for her, and dad mom told us if was Fiona walking relied on her own strength, we shouldn't go to stop her, that means Fiona is more healthy. All Fiona growth processed I'd been wrote at the notebook, I wished someday Fiona has the boyfriend, I can give her by myself, to let her know she was my most happiness I've ever had.

John: Then are you parents know about the notebook?

Britney: I've just been told you, because you're asked me. But I am hoping you not gonna tell anyone. I want to waiting Fiona to adult, give her the notebook when she has marry, as for where is the notebook, you just need to know few minutes before I've been said. Remember, we all are the best friend, just we all have mind, never gonna be unfriend.

John: You know I want is not just best friend….

When John is saying, Fiona has come to balcony, she told John and Britney now Alice and Aaron have been come, both of them in the living room annoying want to see sister Britney. So John and Britney with Fiona quickly to downstairs, which John has been said but for Britney she just heard, never got listened.

Living room

Smith family except Kelvin, everyone has come, because Kelvin is busy for host the night show, so he has unable to come. When Wright had seen the Smith family, but their not seeing Kelvin, so Judy goes to asking Jessica their come from what to here, and Jessica said she has phoned the 7-seat taxi to here, because their said today is niece Jodi birthday, so their must participated. Pamela asked Jessica's fetus is good, and Jessica said very good, feel she has so mischievous, always kicked her, feeling too fetal movement. 'Geo' siblings go to hanging with painting trio, except Georgie, she just walking around and then walked to Jessica side and calling 'Mommy, I want to play.' - Pronunciation not so accurate. Then Jessica look Maggie and Fiona are chatting, seen Mike just in Maggie side, so Jessica direct Mike to Georgie see, called Georgie find Mike playing together. Then Georgie walking to Mike side, Fiona and Maggie are seeing, Georgie wants to hanging with Mike, so Maggie called Mike to playing with Georgie, but Mike not get off Maggie, but unexpected Mike don't get off Maggie, so Georgie goes to hugging Maggie another feet, Fiona is surprising and Maggie is more surprised. Then Fiona suggested both of them sitting on sofa chatting, just let Mike and Georgie communication(Baby Com..)in sofa. So Fiona and Maggie have sitting in sofa…..

Then few minutes later, Cathy has bringing Alice and Aaron to inside, and they both are yelling sister Britney, for Aaron just sister, but Alice and Aaron pronunciation not so standard. But Alice and Aaron just annoying Cathy, she wants helping Theodore taking the cakes to here, but have both A issue, then Fiona and Maggie are seeing, so Fiona and Maggie go to looking, while Maggie is taking advantage when Mike and Georgie talking(babbling). Cathy wants Fiona helping her to call Britney, and wants Maggie let Alice and Aaron playing with other babies. And Fiona go to balcony call Britney and Maggie taking Alice and Aaron to Mike and Georgie side. When Maggie bringing Alice and Aaron just had gotten on sofa, Mike has realized Maggie is not in his side, but he has seen Maggie with Alice and Aaron just come, and Mike quickly goes to hugging Maggie. Although Mike has been ignored Georgie, but Alice and Aaron just had gotten here, so Georgie can hanging and talking/babbling with Alice and Aaron. Duncan and Pamela also helping Theodore and Cathy taking the cakes, when Britney, Fiona and John come to downstairs, Cathy has seeing Britney and called Britney, she is asking aunt Cathy what's going on, and Cathy said….

Cathy: Britney, you're here, that's great.

Britney: Aunt Cathy, what's going on?

Cathy: You both little cousin, this few days Alice and Aaron had been constantly annoying I and you uncle want to see you.

Britney: Now they both are communicating with Georgie.

Cathy: Now they both just not discern you're here. Ugh, they both always said want to see you, now Aaron is okay, at least morning and afternoon he has been sleeping for an hour, but Alice she has just like us, from night sleep until morning. Before we're back, Alice just can with Aaron, that time she will growth just like normal baby, but now she has doesn't want sleep at the afternoon, even sometimes she has gonna wake Aaron, now Alice even has annoyed in the bakery, just the customers forgave her because she just baby, also the customers felt she was adorable. Before when Aaron just infants, Alice has already been never leave him, and now also same, but just more is they both want hang with you.

Britney: Just like that side Margaret and Michael?

Then Britney directing Maggie and Mike side. (Mike is in Maggie side listening she chatting with Fiona.)

Cathy: Yeah. But when Aaron wide awake have spirit, they both gonna bothered I and your uncle do business.

John side

John is walking and looking everyone so pleasant. And Britton come to asked John

Britton: John, did Britney has said something to you?

John: I was asked her questions, and she has been answered me.

Then Jake, Elsa and Jodi come to gossip.

Britton: Is she has confessed to you?

John: I've asked her what she most pain and happiness surroundings?

Jodi: What did Britney said?

John: She said most pain was have Phoebe the little sister like this, also said because her now Philip she was also desperate.

Britton: Indeed, them both not just made Britney mad and sad, also made dad mom sad.

Jake: What is she most happiness things?

John: She said can knew and with all of us best friend already felt happiness, but she was said most happiness for her is have Fiona little sister like this, she told me watched Fiona growth one by one day/step, is her life most happiness things. She also said we all are forever best friend, never be unfriend.

Elsa: Did she or you confessed?

John: I want to taken advantage to confessed, but the moment has been broken when Fiona told us Alice and Aaron want to find her, so we just had come back to living room.

Jake: But Alice and Aaron are communicating with our little cousin.

John: Never mind, anyway have the chance, besides Britney don't have boyfriend, right?

Elsa: I go to find Britney.

Britton: Where's Danny, also where dad mom are?

Jodi: Now Danny has hanging with Nate, you dad mom maybe it's time they should arrived.

Britney and Cathy side

Britney: Aaron isn't your biological son, but you still treating him best.

Cathy: Of course although he's not my biological son, but he's still my son. Aaron can meant was pity, just birth already got real mother abandon, now that bitch deserved to sitting at jail long years. She abandon herself son still tried to broke up I and Theodore.

Britney: Then did you have been mad to uncle?

Cathy: I've never mad, because your uncle was innocent, he has framed by that bitch. In fact that was already past, now I've just worrying about Alice, since after the wedding, she always with Aaron came to annoyed I and they father, I've already told my old sister this Saturday will bring Alice to St. Louis and visiting.

Britney: Just Alice, but how about Aaron?

Cathy: Theodore will take care on Aaron, and next Monday I will be back.

Britney: Just not to worrying, Jacoby and Jennifer also great, but you bring Alice just don't let her nearing your other niece and nephew Scarlet and Scott, meaning mildly can said them both just like Phoebe and Philip.

And Duncan and Pamela helping Theodore already put the 5 sets birthday cake on the big table. But still have four person not come yet. Jodi go to chatting with dad mom, David and Judy said already 2 days hadn't see her, their so miss Jodi, and Jodi said before I was worked in airplane or dad mom overseas also didn't seen each other and dad mom said it was different.

When Britney and aunt Cathy are talking about Alice, Elsa has come and asked

Elsa: Excuse me, so sorry for bothered you both.

Cathy: It doesn't matter.

Elsa: Auntie Cathy, did you have seen my aunt and little cousin sister?

Cathy: Oh…. You aunt said want to helping Nicole processed her hair, so called us came here first, but Nicole she….

And suddenly Lara has hugging Nicole arrived here. But Nicole is crying, Elsa with Britney and Cathy go to looking, also everyone is looking on Nicole, and Elsa asked what happened, and Lara said

Lara: Since I had brought her to salon until now, she is non-stop crying, from began she just screamed like cry, but few minutes later she has been really crying until now, helped Nicole processed the hair also difficult.

Cathy: Alice and Aaron also same example like you, bothered I and Theodore do business.

Lara: At salon, she was non-stop crying, fortunately already prepared to closing, so didn't have the customer.

Britney: I've guessed Nicole is wants playing with like Alice and Aaron.

Lara: Really?

Elsa: Alice and Aaron are there, just put Nicole in sofa.

And then Lara is hugging Nicole to sofa while Nicole is still crying until Lara put her down at sofa, she was stopped crying, except Mike still adhesion on Maggie, others are communicating with Nicole. Britney walking to Fiona and Maggie side, and she

Britney: Fiona, Margaret, where's Danny?

Maggie: Hi, sister Britney?

Fiona: Oh, big sister, now Danny is

But when Maggie called 'sister Britney', it was deliberately Alice and Aaron have been gotten heard/listened. So Alice and Aaron turned around and going to hugging Britney. And Fiona said

Fiona: Whoa, so unexpectedly they both got heard you(Maggie) called Britney.

Britney: Yeah, really unexpected.

Then Alice called sister Britney and Aaron just called sister. Britney wants they both get off her, but Alice and Aaron won't, Britney asked

Britney: Fiona, where's and Danny?

Fiona: I go to calling Danny come here.

Then Fiona going to calling Danny to here, and Britney asked Alice

Britney: Alice, your mommy said you didn't sleeping in afternoon, why Alice doesn't sleep?

Alice: I and brother Aaron want sister Britney. (bother)

Maggie: She said bother.

Britney: I've known. Now Michael is adhesion on you.

Maggie: Before Mike always with the painting trio.

Britney: Painting trio?

Maggie: I and sister Jodi created for three of them, because three of them too love painting.

Then Danny and Fiona have come here, while Alice and Aaron still isn't let go Britney, so Britney said

Britney: Danny, you help me watching Alice and Aaron, I want to find Britton have something to asking him, anyway you are stronger.

Danny: Give both of them to me.

Britney: Thanks.

Then Britney let go Alice and Aaron to find Britton, while Alice and Aaron are trying to chasing Britney but Danny has holding they both. Because Britney left both of them, so Alice and Aaron are start crying. For coaxing Alice and Aaron so Danny and Fiona put they both on Nicole and Georgie side, but Alice and Aaron still non-stop crying. The cakes already put on the table, and then Theodore and Cathy going to comforting Alice and Aaron, but they both one is yells sister Britney and one is just yells sister. Because Alice and Aaron still crying, so everyone turning attention and walking to sofa for comforting Alice and Aaron stop crying. Meanwhile not on the sofa side, Britney come and asked

Britney: Twin brother, where's dad mom?

Britton: Still isn't arrived yet, should arrived next few minutes, don't worrying, their will come.

Jodi: Your dad mom isn't bring Phoebe and Philip come to my birthday, right?

Britney: Them both come here also sabotage and ruin your birthday, so dad mom shouldn't to bring them both come here.

While in living room, Alice and Aaron just willing to stopped crying, and then their from other side have coming, Alice has seen but Aaron doesn't so Alice yells sister Britney. But when she has yelled, she has been looks like doze off also Alice was scratched her eyes. Everyone has seen, and Pamela meant looks like Alice should be already tired, and Cathy side

Cathy: Right, she must really tired, already had been few days afternoon didn't sleeping.

Jessica: Then now find a place giving her sleeping, Cathy.

Cathy: Alice, come, where you are want to sleeping?

But Alice hear sleeping she has resolutely not to sleeping, Alice has run to Britney side and she meaning don't want to sleeping, sister Britney, I don't want sleep. Theodore and Cathy are called Alice be good girl, but Alice is persisting don't want to sleeping even she felt very tired. It also made Aaron same with her, Alice is hugging Britney leg more tightly, and then Aaron also go to hugging Britney another leg. And Judy asked

Judy: Why Alice she doesn't wants sleeping?

Cathy: Because I and Theodore spoke the story about cousin to both of them listened, but when they both got listened sister Britney it was made they both so excited. Aaron can slept on each morning and afternoon an hour, but Alice she has too excited, she always wants to see you(Britney).

Jodi: Since it was like that, I've looking on Alice she also very exhausted. After she has eating the cakes, then auntie Cathy you call Alice and Aaron sleeping.

Cathy: Em…. Good idea. Alice, mommy not call you to sleep, but after eat the cake you must sleeping, alright?

Alice has nod, but Aaron he has can't understand because he just nearing 14 months. And then David and Judy calling everyone ready for happy birthday to Jodi. And everyone has walking into the table. But David and Judy have been just gotten realized Tony and Wendy still not arrived, David and Judy asked Bishop siblings and just in time Tony and Wendy have come. Duncan asked

Duncan: It must was the job too much and so tricky, so you both had been late.

Tony: No, it were Phoebe and Philip.

Wendy: Our both back home just want to took something, but Phoebe and Philip had been done some outrageous things. Them both yelled milk..milk..milk, when our both were intended to left, them both were slobber also urinate on the floor, fortunately just in time brought them both to bathroom stool.

Tony: Also for good was Mary was willing helped both of us to helped them both showered, otherwise we're really doesn't know had we can arrived here.

Jodi: Them both really are most useless troublemakers.

Elsa: Them both really are.

David: OK, you both have been come, then let's beginning.

Judy: Everyone, ready to said

Everybody has give to Jodi: Happy birthday, Jodi.

Danny, Tony, Wendy, Britton, Britney, Theodore, Cathy, David, Judy, Jake, John, Duncan, Pamela, Jessica, Ronald, Lara were said and their called Jodi.

Fiona, Maggie, Matt, Max, Meg, Georgene, George, Georgia, Nate, Nick and Neil were said and their called sister Jodi.

Alice, Aaron, Mike, Georgie and Nicole were said but there were babbling because just babies.

Jodi: Thanks for everyone, I am so inspired. As for singing needn't to me.

Judy: Jodi, for your birthday, I and your dad wished you can speak to presence of all one by one before eat the cakes.

Jodi: Dad mom, can let me speaking first?

David & Judy: OK.

Jodi: Everyone, today I'd so glad had so much people here, presence of all should have 32 to 33. Before I am go to speaking to each of you all, I have two things to announced. First, my flight attendant contract already expired and I'd decided not to extend, so now I am not flight attendant anymore.

Jake: If you not the flight attendant, what the job you want to do?

John: We just wish you can work of your favorite job.

Jodi: I'm already decided to company helping dad and mom, dad mom hope you both have leave me the work position.

David: If you want come to helping us, we are totally agreed. But were you been considered clearly?

Jodi: Of course I am, I knew the company is so or too difficult to managing, but I will try my best.

Judy: OK, I and your dad look have what position to you.

Jodi: Thanks, dad mom. Second is actually of this four years, I'm already have a boyfriend.

When everyone has gotten heard, their were been surprised, except Britney because she's already knew it. Their asked Jodi who's her boyfriend, and Jodi said he's standing at Britney side, Britton. So that's made everyone more surprised because Britton and Jodi intercourse already have 4 years but nobody has know, and Britney means she last month already knew, just because are Britton and Jodi things so Britney let they both to decided. And Britton goes to standing at Jodi side, and Jodi said

Jodi: I had known this was made everyone of you so surprised, but I and Britton really are intercourse, so I just wished our parents can accepted our both.

And Tony, Wendy, David and Judy mean absolutely not, also meant Britton and Jodi are intercourse and without telling anyone, and Jodi said

Jodi: I knew without telling you guys is our bad, but you can't for this reason to disagreed I and Britton, we both are real lovers, without the hesitation, also I'd knew my age is older than him, but if you disagreed because my age older than him, that's really not fair.

Britton: Yeah, dad, mom, uncle David and auntie Judy, I and Jodi are real lovers and nobody can break up both of us, and we both gonna let the love keep moving no matter what, it won't be stop.

Britney: Dad mom, just let they both together, and they both also planning for marrying.

Jodi: Yeah, dad mom, I want to marrying at next 2-3 months, better is on special day.

Fiona: Dad mom, let big brother and sister Jodi together, and I really expected sister Jodi being my another big sister.

Jake: Dad mom, let they both together, I and Elsa also secretly intercourse 2 years then just told you parents, but you both also to accepted and let me and Elsa married.

Elsa: Yeah, father and mother, Britton and Jodi really are most suitable despite Jodi is older than Britton, but also just 14 months difference.

John: Dad mom, let they both together and marrying, or else you daughter and our sister is never wanna other man and also hard to find another.

Then everyone begging Tony, Wendy, David and Judy agreeing Britton and Jodi together and marrying. And Tony said

Tony: Everyone enough, our parents just kidding, of course us parents can easily to accepting you both intercourse even marrying.

Wendy: We just want looked what you(Jodi) said and your excitement. Although I and Tony not often had saw you(Jodi), but you disposition we're understand.

David: In fact you both are intercourse even planning to marrying if us parents dreaming.

Judy: And you both go to think what month and date suitable marrying for you both then later few days tell us parents.

Then Britton and Jodi asked for sure 'Dad mom your really agreed?' and parents said yes, and Britton and Jodi very appreciated and parents said lover is chose by him/herself, each other must have the heart feelings, just truly we will accepted. And Wendy said

Everyone has clapping for Britton and Jodi.

Wendy: Just now Britton you have Jodi, just afraid Anna she pursuing you don't know you were already have Jodi, what she gonna be?

Britton: Dad mom, I am not even knew Anna, since mid-school until now, I met her just not had 50 times, I don't know why she was love me.

Jodi: No matter she love Britton or not, and now you(Britton) is belonged on me, never belongs that Anna don't expect to steal from my side.

Wendy: Your daughter still same like before, her disposition is never gonna be changed.

Judy: And that's my daughter, Jodi.

Jodi: Also uncle Tony and auntie Wendy, tomorrow gonna have the volunteers to move away the baby cot, hoped uncle and auntie don't mind it, have so many baby in orphanage are necessary for the baby cot, and them both are unnecessary anymore. Also I was already got Britney agreed.

Tony: Anyway we also want to throw away that baby cot.

Wendy: But go so as far you(Jodi) you were want to donated the baby cot to orphanage, also Britney has agreed, we also have no comment.

Jodi: Great, thanks.

David: Now you(Jodi) can speaking to presence of all one by one, and then we're eating cake.

Jodi: OK, you(Britton) first. You can find the good date for our wedding, that will be our moments. And dad mom thanks for celebrated my birthday and also called the people to here. Big brother you must treating Elsa for best forever and little brother keep going for everything.

Then Jake means of course he will treating Elsa best forever because Elsa is his wife, also John said he has always keep going for everything to let people care on him proud of him.

Jodi: You(Britney) and Elsa are my best friends, but remembered last Friday, you was spoke very inspired me, that's my first tears since long time ago. You(Elsa) were my former best friend, although now we're still but using another word we both not just friend but we are the sisters. And uncle you were always took care Jake and me, always tried to prevented we both quarreled, but we both still quarreled.

Duncan: That was didn't matter anymore, I so glad you three siblings had the best relationship.

Jodi: And aunt Pamela you and uncle Kelvin were born the 9 obedient children.

Pamela: That's mother should do. Maybe tenth child also like his/her big brothers and sisters.

Jodi: Fiona and Maggie, you both are very responsible, can mean as good girls, but you(Fiona) did for them both I was really felt so unworthy, because them both were really not worth it you did for them both so much even them both are your little sister and brother.

Fiona: Better let them both make the whole house stinky.

Jodi: You(Mike) don't just love big sister, dad mom and big brothers sister also want to love. (Mike answered with babbling.) And Danny now you are Fiona boyfriend, you must treating best to her, if you dare to hurt, sorry or make her cry I will never spare you, but I'd knew you are great man+teenager.

Danny: Thanks and I won't treat Fiona like that, I will give her most happy just like Britney was gave to her.

Jodi: You both(Matt and Max), I knew you both so love dearly on Meg, but love deary to lover dearly, don't spoiling Meg. And..

Meg seeing Jodi so excited, just seen already yelling sister Jodi..sister Jodi.

Jodi: Alright, stop it. I knew in school you got bullied by that Edwards family daughter, if she is bully you once more, you tell your dad mom, don't just keep quiet, Neil he has can't help you so much, something you must rely by yourself.

Meg: Sister Jodi, I want gift you this drawings.

Jodi: 'She touched Meg head and said' Drew so beautiful, thank you.

Then Meg has more excited.

Jodi: Aunt Jessica, I wished you and uncle can born the baby more handsome or pretty, smart and more important is stronger.

Jessica: Thanks, and this baby we must let him or her to best just like him or her big siblings.

Then Jodi has toward to Jessica stomach to the fetus/baby said

Jodi: Geoffrey or Georgette, I wished my next birthday you're already can sitting and crawling to our look.

Then Jessica said to fetus she must be receive more healthy, let sister Jodi next birthday can look you are sitting and crawling.

Jodi: Georgene, you also are the responsible good girl, helped Georgie changed the diapers, taking care mother also make the milk powder and playing with Georgie.

Georgene: That's just I suppose to do.

Jodi: Georgie(Is hugging by Georgene), you are special one, every person has the nickname, sister Britney gonna call the full name, but excepted you, because she has felt you nickname is call most nice. And next month you gonna attend the preschool, don't be nervous, maybe you and Alice can hanging together at the school.

Then Georgie called sister Jodi, her pronunciation was more standard than Alice. And Jodi said

Jodi: Whoa, Georgie pronunciation was good just 2 years old.

Georgene: Yeah, I and Georgie taught her to speaking.

Jodi: George, I knew you were so expected mother can born the son, but if your mother born the baby is the baby girl, don't blame mom, because this is nobody can expected. And Georgia, I knew you were afraid meet the pupil like kind of Phoebe, but you can needn't worrying, because from now begin never has the school gonna to accepted her. Next May, you will be the middle of siblings, that means Georgie and Geoffrey or Georgette also your responsible.

Georgia: Of course, I also expected new little birth, I wish when he or she back home we can speaking to him or her.

Jodi: Great. And uncle Theodore, tasted your bread and cake really delicious, I can't wait to finished speaking to tasting the birthday.

Theodore: Thank you, because my dad also I and Tony master, maybe just hereditary from our father.

Jodi: Aaron(Is hugging by Theodore), now you have everyone accompany you, did you sleeping suction the pacifier?

Theodore: Before sleeping he mouth must want to suction the pacifier, but since back and had Britney here, although he still has sleeping with pacifier but now he suction the pacifier was fewer, maybe next or two three month he can completely quit the pacifier.

Jodi: OK. Auntie Cathy, I knew take care the babies and same time helped husband work must so or too difficult, so I have the suggestion. Before the Christmas, I and Elsa are idle, we can helping you to babysitting Alice and Aaron or Danny also idle, just afternoon go to take Fiona back home from school, he is also can help you.

Cathy: Will not trouble you guys?

Danny: Of course not, I have the way to coax Alice and Aaron sleeping.

Cathy: Alright, thanks, and you three distribution the babysitting time.

Jodi: OK, tomorrow Danny you first.

Danny: No problem, after I send Fiona to school.

Jodi: Alice(Is hugging by Cathy)…., why were you recently afternoon didn't sleep, now you just 31 months, should be supplement more spirit, but also looked how many hours you were slept at night before. How many hours, auntie Cathy?

Cathy: Recently Alice was just slept 8-9 hours, even less. She was felt asleep at 11 pm, and she was woke at 7-8 am. When she wake up, if she not bothered Aaron wake up, she was called us to bring her to Britney's room.

Theodore: When we brought they both to upstairs, Alice can walking by herself. When neared Britney's room, she was tried walk to inside, also she was made Aaron also wants to.

Britney: Enter my room, but I not sleep on there.

Cathy: Alice and Aaron don't know, she and he thought you and Britton are living in this home. Someday, she was woke at 5am, Alice can't wake up Aaron, so she was tried to walk out from room, I'd guessed she was wants go to Britney's room.

Jodi: You're naughty, Alice. According the baby sleeping time, you must sleeping at least 10-12 on daily, only 8-9 hours already not enough, afternoon you also didn't sleeping. Look at you already rubbing eyes, you must so exhausted, right?

Alice: I want sister Britney. (Pronunciation has some little not standard)

Jodi: Be a good baby girl, afternoon must sleeping if night you not enough sleep. If you don't sleep, sister Britney won't care you anymore.

Then Alice heard Jodi said (Last paragraph s…...a.) And Alice said 'I brother want sister Britney.' And Cathy told Alice be good girl must sleep but Alice heard mommy said and she was crying, Georgie called 'Alice..Alice..' And Britney called Jodi don't kidding with her, and Cathy coaxing back Alice said sister Britney gonna play with her and Aaron.

Jodi: Uncle Ronald, I've still remembered about when I was attended the high school, you were my teacher and taught my class.

Ronald: Yeah, although your results were not optimal, but I was told you about your behavior were best. Also I had been taught my nieces Elsa and Emma, John, Britton and Britney.

Jodi: And auntie Lara, you are the hairstylist, hope when my wedding you can beautify to me most beautiful hair.

Lara: Of course, I and older sister will help, just like before Jake and Elsa wedding, although we're just back on 2 days before.

Jodi: Nicole(Smiling and she is hugging by Lara), don't always crying, you have three big brother gonna always to accompany you.

Nicole is babbling and smiling.

Jodi: Nate, I'd knew you are the great student, but you still have to focus on study, don't always keep on eyes to look Maggie. And you both Nick and Neil, actually did you both really have do homework or not?

Lara: They both always had did the homework, before sleep I am gonna check it.

Jodi: Did the homework was good thing, but don't always just focused watching the funnies or bloopers show. Now your little sister already growth to 12 months, and now she is gonna learning to standing with steady, walking without the crawling anymore and…. I think just two of this first, and you both must more time accompany her because you both are most idle.

Nick: Still need the milk bottles?

Neil: Or pacifier?

Jodi: Whoa, if you both doesn't mentioned, I was really forgot. You both are great, hey, Elsa, looking at you both little cousin brother.

Elsa: You right, now I really happy you both were began to more concerning on Nicole.

Jodi: Great, later eating cake I will give you both the cake more little big on compare with.

Nick & Neil: Yeah.

Nate: How about the diapers?

Jodi: Diapers if can better training after completely walking without crawling, let her know and understand call everyone to bring her to toilet, better at 24 months from diapers change to underpants. Maggie, Mike also wants to, I don't want the future see have person still wear the diapers just like Phoebe and Philip.

Maggie: OK.

Jake: That's impossible.

Elsa: Also nobody was even has little resemblance like Phoebe and Philip.

Jodi: Yeah, you right. Dad, can we eating the cakes now?

David: Sure.

Theodore: Have 5 set cakes, a set cake cut to eight pieces to everyone. And this is birthday cake, is for you. You can decided cut to which one eating.

Jodi: OK. Listen, everyone, in kitchen the refrigerator have so much beverage like Coke, Pepsi or other and the juices like carrot, vegetable, mango, apple, orange and other. As for you all chose.

Then everyone go to open the refrigerator and rushing own favorite beverage, except Jessica hugging Georgie waiting the children take the beverage to her. Georgene helped mom taken the mineral water to Jessica, also helped Georgie taken the carrot juice. Jodi has cut the cakes, and first 8 person she has given are Nick, Neil, Georgia, George, Georgene, Matt, Max and Meg. Nick and Neil were meant the cakes look without difference, and Jodi told both of them just talking about if you both can eat finished without satisfied, and Meg looks so excited. Then Jodi has given to another 8 people. First is Jessica and Georgie, originally Jodi given a piece of cake to Jessica and Georgie has wants their share, but Georgie has seen the cake and yelling/screaming cake..cake, so Jodi has given two pieces of cake to Jessica and Georgie. And then Jodi continues has given Ronald, Lara(With Nicole share), Theodore(With Aaron share), Cathy(With Alice share) while Alice looked has already so tired, Tony and Wendy. And then Jodi has given to Nate, Maggie(With Mike share), Danny and Fiona. And the real birthday cake Jodi has cut of 8 pieces, she has given herself, David, Judy, Jake, John, Britton, Britney and Elsa. And Jodi was cut the cake more little big of pieces if father/mother share with baby children. After Jodi has given the cakes, everyone has eating the cakes feel so relish, praise Theodore and Cathy craft and both elders were appreciated said 'Your welcome.' Everyone has been eaten the cakes also drunk the beverage, while Alice has already fall asleep while she was just eaten a little, Aaron, Mike and Nicole also fall asleep. Jodi meant still have a set of cake and 3 pieces of cake haven't eat yet, asked who's wants, then Georgie yelling she wants eat again, but Jessica not let Georgie, and Georgene holding Georgie to prevent Georgie eat another cake, but Georgie start horseplay even wants to crying just so lucky Georgie has begun to doze off, also she felt so tired wants to sleeping, George and Georgie quickly with Georgene to coaxing Georgie sleeping, Jessica has seen this feel so happy. And then celebrated was over, everyone next day morning still gonna to working and schooling. Family had first left was the Johnson family, Lara hugging Nicole(In sleeping) with Ronald and three sons left before their were so appreciated Wright invited them, and Lara asked Pamela should let Nicole often hang with Mike, and Pamela said welcome at any time. And then Danny and Fiona back home first, because Tony and Wendy had drove the car to here, also tomorrow Fiona gonna attending the school. After the couple left, Theodore hugging Aaron(In sleeping) and Cathy hugging Alice(In sleeping) also back home first. Before Jessica came to here, Kelvin already told her, if he has never call her, that means he has still working. And Kelvin has never call Jessica, so Jessica wants to call the taxi number, but Tony and Wendy have been walked to Jessica side, they both meant can send Smith family back home, but Jessica she felt will bothering Tony and Wendy but they said not bothering, also this time was hard to call the taxi, also they car have 7-seating, 5 seating can let Jessica and the children seating, so Jessica accepted, also called the children to thanks uncle and auntie. Then children said 'Thank you' to Tony and Wendy except Georgie already fall asleep hugging by Georgene. Before leave, Jodi has given a set of cake to Smith family, said tomorrow can bring to school eat, so Jessica received it and appreciated Jodi and then Tony and Wendy with Smith family had left.

Mike has suddenly wake up, but he still feel so tired, and Mike wake up few seconds later he was stool on diapers, Maggie and Pamela have been seen, so Maggie wants to helping Mike clean and change the diapers but Pamela meant tomorrow Maggie still gonna to school, so Pamela helping Maggie and she let mom. But when Pamela carrying/hugging Mike to the bathroom but Mike has crying, Maggie has seen and she is worrying, so Maggie quickly following to made Mike stopped crying and before Maggie said to Jodi, 'Happy birthday, I go first, bye, sister Jodi.' Also Meg isn't showering yet, so Duncan wants bring Meg to showering. Before that, Jodi was called the painting trio come to her side, the cake still have three remaining, so Jodi has given a cake to each member of painting trio. Matt and Max said thanks to Jodi but Meg she was too excited because the cake was gift from sister Jodi, she was too excited till can't speaking, so Duncan just bring Meg to showering, called the painting trio put the cakes to refrigerator and don't forget bring to school.

Britton, Britney and Elsa are chatting, Jake and John came to Jodi side, and called her go to parents side, dad mom have things to saying. Then Jodi with brothers to dad mom side, David and Judy said they are considering for new house, but since Jodi boyfriend is Britton, also the neighbor can let relationship close to no distance, so David and Judy were agreed buy the new house if the house are no problem, and Jodi appreciated parents, David and Judy called Jodi to inform them about time to look the new house and prices. Then Jake, Jodi and John are walking to Britton, Britney and Elsa side, and Jodi said it's time back home, then Jodi with Britton and Britney are leaving and back home. Before they are back, John was called Jodi and he has been meant actually Jodi is more concerning and caring on Matt, Max even Meg, and then Jodi has said she always concerning painting trio because they are Jodi cousins, she just hoped painting trio can understand Maggie, not always bullied and exclusion Maggie. After three of them had left, Jake with Elsa were back room and John also back room. Before back to room, David and Judy are want to see they nephews and niece situation, then just back to room. So this day has ended, ready for tomorrow and the future.

Next Day

St. Louis, MO – Afternoon

Hillary has back home from school, but she is looks not so spiriting, Hillary is looking around but doesn't seen Hill. The housekeeper(her name is Macy) is cleaning the bathroom, and Hillary go to bathroom looking, she has seeing Hill is bothering Macy and Hill said

Hill: Please, playing with me.

Hillary: Hill, what are you doing?

Hill: Big sister, you're back, quick with me playing.

Then Hill is non-stop adhesion on Hillary. And Hillary asked

Hillary: Eh…. Macy, did Hill has sleeping at noon or afternoon?

Macy: Hill was from morning since you were went to school, he was wake up ate the breakfast and lunch, then bothered me wants me to accompany him playing.

Hillary: So sorry for Hill bothered you.

Macy: He is pleasing. Now excuse me, I gonna to cleaning them both excreta.

Then Macy going to Scarlet and Scott room to cleaning them both butt also the excreta. Hillary asked

Hillary: Hill, why you had didn't sleeping, are you know at school I was worried did you get enough sleeping.

Hill: I want to play, big sister, I am lone. Big cousin brother and sister not play with me anymore, sister Emma already not come.

Hillary: Hill, brother Jacoby and sister Jen just too busy, they were no time, sister Emma also.

Hill: Big sister, play with me.

Hillary: Alright, you go to wait for me, big sister I go to showering first.

Then Hillary is going to showering. But before that, Hillary has seen Hill situation, and she has called Emma to coming here accompany Hill, and Emma said later 30 minutes or an hour she will come. After an hour, Hillary and Hill on the living room, she is accompany Hill watching the television. And then someone pressed the doorbell, is Emma, she has come, she has also bought some food and beverage to Hillary and Hill. When Hill has seen Emma, he has been so excited, quickly to requested Emma playing with him, so Emma and Hillary are playing with Hill. And then Emma bought the word search book to Hill, let him more knowledge. And then Emma asked

Emma: You are looking not so spiriting, and where's Danielle?

Hillary: Danielle now she is learning the karate.

Emma: She is learning karate, Danielle could have this capability, also can protect the whole family, why are she learning karate?

Hillary: She said the ability just use for when she turned to ghost power, but as of the normal person, she also wants some ability, so she go to learn karate, she told me she also wants to apply to learn judo. So at least Wednesday Danielle not gonna come here until night. So now no Danielle, Hill has go ape.

Emma: But Hill is obedient child, maybe he just wants the playmate.

Hillary: Yeah, he is really need the playmate. And now Hill has doesn't wants to sleeping at afternoon, he has gone to bothered the housekeeper.

Emma: Then what time Hill slept at night and woke at morning?

Hillary: Recently for week, Hill has 11pm just slept, and then 6 or 7am already woke, and this morning he was woke at 5am, he was woke up me, wants me to read story to him listened, also wants me accompany him played.

Emma: Then did you uncle, aunt, Jacoby and Jen know about this?

Hillary: Their are going busy, I don't want annoying they. Maybe now Hill just experience the 4 years old rebellious.

Emma: 11pm until 7am most as just 7 hours, like his age should sleeping at least 10 hours daily, most as 12 hours, you can try to coax him sleeping.

Hillary: I was tried but when he was heard the 'Sleeping' word, he was held the book, I scolded him but Hill was cried.

Emma: Just rest assured. Not only Hill had the situation like this, before I has come here, Elsa told me your little cousin sister, listened, not Fiona, is your aunt younger sister daughter, Alice. Recently she has also didn't sleeping at the afternoon, according to sleeping times, she was more supposed to sleeping long time than Hill but she has also. Hill looks like he was just lonely, in fact good news is maybe your neighbor will move here anytime, I look that house was built so fantastic, but not better than here. That house was huge, that mean your neighbor are much family member, maybe when your neighbor move in their house, you can let Hill to communicate with.

Hillary: Perhaps. Really the baby growth to kid, will more spirit more excited, automatically their will feel not tired and don't want to sleeping anymore.

Emma: And now Elsa is angrily.

Hillary: What happened, why sister Elsa is angrily, she's temper is good.

Emma: Yeah, Elsa's temper really has good, but you knew patience also has limits. Little cousin brothers was falsely accused by pupils, but teacher has doesn't believed my little cousin brothers, now Elsa has still angrily.

Hillary: This things will get fair, your little cousin brothers will get fair treatment.

Emma: I gonna ask your a question. Now did Hill still remembered Britney?

Hillary: If we never mention, maybe Hill not gonna mind it. When I and Hill first time came here was Britney opened the door, she bought the bed to me and Hill, also before she was back, she accompany I and Hill played, learned and lunch, but when I was looking her, she looks so annoyed.

Emma: Of course have little sister and brother like this, never respect anyone except them both each other. Did sister Britney first little sister really always adhesion on her just like sister Jen meant?

Hillary: Fiona was really can't leave Britney, even had boyfriend also adhesion on Britney. Looks like sister Britney really is intimacy person.

Emma: She really was, but she has never felt.

Hillary: Imagine if I and Hill are sister Britney little siblings, how wonderful it's.

Emma: You and Hill not Britney little siblings, but you and Hill still have Jacoby and Jen, as for Scarlet and Scott don't care about them both.

Hillary: Big sister, sister Emma, look I'm done.

Emma: Great, Hill.

Hill: Now we look the answer is right or wrong.

Then Emma and Hillary helping Hill to checking answered, although have some mistakes, but Hill also has done great.

Kansas City, MO – Afternoon

Edwards home

Allen, Alan and Amy were back from school. Allen just walking away, but Alan and Amy are crying, Samuel and Nancy have seen and asking what happened, then Alan and Amy told parents at school somebody has pushed them both, and them both fell down on the floor felt so pain. Nancy not happy asked who's dare to bullied my children, then Alan and Amy said is Matt friend also Meg friend. Nancy felt so outrageous but Samuel said later night will visiting Wright family, he is gonna asked what happened.

Johnson home, Afternoon

Principal wants to meet Ronald and Lara before few hours, but Ronald is teaching at school and Lara also at Salon so busy, so their called Elsa to meet principal. After Elsa met with principal and she has taken Nate, Nick and Neil back home. When back home, Nate is go to showering first, and Elsa has something to taking about with Nick and Neil, and Elsa asked

Elsa: OK, first, where's Nicole?

Neil: Mom told us Danny gonna taking care Alice and Aaron.

Nick: Because auntie Cathy also help mom take care Nicole, so Danny also taking care little sister.

Elsa: OK. I want to asked was what happened at school at this morning?

Neil: That Amy bullied Meg, Meg was took out the cake, she wants to eat, she told me that cake was gift from sister Jodi. But Amy rushed Meg cake and threw to floor, Meg was cried but that Amy with her friends were laughed at her side, I can't kept anymore so went to pushed her.

Elsa: How about you(Nick)?

Nick: Matt brought the cake to school, he was meant wants to shared with me a little bit, but that Alan came to bullied us, he was tried to rushed Matt's cake, so I went to helped. Sister Elsa, you must believed, was that Alan too weak, I just want stopped him to bullied but he was threw the cake to Matt face, then I was stopped him by was he fell down by himself. Because on his side had so many friend helped him, teacher has not believed I and Matt.

Elsa looks like so furiously, Nick and Neil thought Elsa was mad on both of them, but Elsa meant she has believed Nick and Neil. When Elsa has wants to tell Nick and Neil. And Elsa said

Elsa: OK, you both were did great because protected best friend. But Neil, even how much that girl was bad, you also can't go to push, that's wrong behavior. If has someone bully you or Meg, you can't tell teacher, principal or us, alright?

Neil: Yes, sister Elsa.

Elsa: Don't sad, although you pushed her has wrong, but you just age 4, so much things you were don't know yet. Nick, your situation just accident, don't blamed on yourself, sister Elsa is gonna help you both take the fair. OK, you both go to showering first, later I will bring you both and Nate to find Nicole.

Then Nick and Neil go to showering, and Elsa go to open the laptop online chatting with Emma.

Bishop parent home, Afternoon

Mary is watching Alice and Aaron in sleeping, Danny goes to school to taking Fiona. And then Danny and Fiona are back home, so Mary goes back to working then Alice and Aaron has given to Danny watching. After Fiona has been showered, she has goes to Danny side with Danny taking care Alice and Aaron. Then Jodi and the orphanage volunteers have coming, they are come for move away the baby cot, and Fiona let they come in. Phoebe and Philip have been woken before half and hour ago, and Jodi meant she can watching the volunteers moving away the baby cot, so Danny and Fiona just staying at living room continue to watching Alice and Aaron. Then Jodi and the volunteers to Phoebe and Philip room looking, and the volunteers said

Volunteers: Whoa, this baby cot really just like you said, miss Wright.

Jodi: Yeah, is giant, right?

Volunteers: This baby cot was absolutely giant than our imagined.

Jodi: you all thought this baby cot can sleeping how many babies?

Volunteers: At least can sleeping 10 babies, most we are guessing can accommodate 15 babies. Let them both sleeping at this baby cot really is spoiling this baby cot. What are them both doing now?

Jodi: Don't care on them both, quickly move away, I'd guessed the orphanage babies also are expecting.

But have the problem is the baby cot has cannot move out from room, and Jodi suggested for use side to moving out, but the volunteers tried also cannot. And the volunteers are suggesting they should to saw in half then moving out from room. But Jodi meant needn't so troublesome, and Jodi called Danny, so Danny called Fiona to watching Alice and Aaron, then Danny go to upstairs, Jodi has suggested Danny to stealth the baby cot and then moving out from room, and Danny said for him this is just a piece of cake. Then Danny has stealth the baby cot to outside room, Jodi and volunteers appreciated Danny, but the baby cot also difficult to moving to downstairs even outside also the truck. Danny said he can't helping the volunteers moving to outside, but the volunteers must moving the baby cot to truck by themselves. Before Danny moving the baby cot, Phoebe and Philip have been gotten seen, so them both quickly(so slowly) to stopped and yelled

Phoebe & Philip: Eh…. Eh….

Jodi called Danny and volunteers stopped for second. Phoebe and Philip want back the baby cot, but them both IQ just 10 or below, can't even to speaking a sentence or word. And Jodi has meant if them both can speak out the 'Baby cot', Jodi will return to them both, but Phoebe and Philip not even can, them both are start crying loudly and tried to take back the baby cot but them both are no strength, Jodi has just easily to subdue them both, and then Danny moving the baby cot to outside. And then before volunteers left, they were representative for orphanage to appreciated Jodi also Bishop family. But the baby cot also no way to moving into the room except Danny way, so the volunteers need Danny helped, and Danny agreed. Then Danny is driving the car following the volunteers truck to orphanage, helping the volunteers and the orphanage. Then Jodi back to inside, with Fiona taking care Alice and Aaron, and Fiona asked

Fiona: Eh…., where's Danny?

Jodi: He has helping the volunteers moving the baby cot to inside the room. Wait the second, why just have Alice and Aaron, where's Nicole?

Fiona: Nicole?

Jodi: Auntie Lara requested auntie Cathy for taking care Nicole, auntie Cathy was took care three baby before, so Danny must taking care three baby, but where's Nicole?

Fiona: I have no idea, I've never seen Nicole.

Jodi: Oops, Alice and Aaron still haven't wake, we quickly go to upstairs look whether Nicole is at upstairs.

Fiona: OK.

Then Fiona put Alice and Aaron on the sofa while they both still in sleeping. Then Fiona and Jodi quickly running to upstairs looking, they both were through second floor while Phoebe and Philip still crying loudly and babbling but Fiona and Jodi have doesn't care and then walked to third floor. Fiona and Jodi opened Theodore and Cathy room, have been seen Nicole only lone person on the floor crying, so Fiona and Jodi quickly to hugging Nicole, but Nicole body situation has not well, Nicole's forehead has some little hot, also Nicole has been urinate and stool on diapers, also Nicole has some little uncomfortable, so Fiona quickly bringing Nicole to bathroom showering, and Jodi quickly to prepared the hot pack. Then Jodi walking to downstairs but Alice and Aaron have been woken, Aaron is crying, Alice is watching Aaron crying but she don't know how to comfort Aaron. Jodi has seen quickly to asked but she has can't to understand they both said, so Jodi was just guessed maybe they are starving, so Jodi made the milk powder to Alice and Aaron and she has given both of them drinking then go to prepared the hot pack.

After an hour, Danny has back. Alice, Aaron and Nicole are sitting on sofa, Alice and Aaron are looking the photo Jodi lend to each other of both of them, in photo have Britney, and Nicole is sitting and drinking the milk powder. Danny has seeing Fiona and Jodi are serious expression face, and Danny asked

Danny: What's going on, oh my god, Nicole. I have been forgotten you. Are you okay?

Jodi: How do you engage it, even Nicole so important also can forgot.

Danny: Really sorry, it's my negligence, did Nicole alright?

Jodi: Don't worried, Danny, an hour ago she forehead has little hot, but we used the hot pack to put her head, also let her rested on sofa, Alice and Aaron also babbling on her, now she is comfortable.

Fiona: But Danny for this time you were too careless, but we both have known taking care the baby is so much pressure.

Jodi: If auntie Lara know about this, she will extremely scold us.

Fiona: So we don't let auntie Lara know.

Danny: Why are you both help me?

Jodi: Anyway now Nicole has comfortable, not serious, we can just forget about it. Just three of us know about this.

Danny: How about housekeeper Mary?

Fiona: Until now she has still working, an hour ago she has busy on helped Phoebe and Philip showered also watched them both urinate and stool on toilet, lent them both make excreta on the floor again.

Danny: Thanks, I've promise now I won't gonna careless anymore, this time was lesson to me.

Jodi: Also better not to let Elsa know.

Fiona: Why, sister Elsa will understand, besides her temper is good.

Jodi: She's temper was good, but when Elsa family get hurt, she gonna be furiously.

Danny: Oh right, why Alice and Aaron too love on Britney, they both are really much like.

Fiona: I'm also no idea. Maybe is because big sister is best big sister.

Jodi: Let's look what Nicole reaction when Britney back on later.

Danny: Maybe Nicole just sitting on there, and now she is go to babbling with Alice and Aaron.

An hour later – Night

Someone is back, that person is Britney. Alice and Aaron still chatting/babbling with Nicole, but when Britney has been back, Jodi told Alice and Aaron

Jodi: Alice, Aaron, look who's she, is sister Britney.

When Alice and Aaron have seeing Britney, they both are so excited, quickly down from sofa and exciting yelling and Alice is calling 'Sister Britney.' Aaron is calling 'Sis..t..er.' They both were chasing Britney and ignored Nicole, but Nicole has nobody talking with her, so Nicole also down from sofa and following Alice and Aaron. When Britney wants to speaking, Alice and Aaron are hugging Britney legs and calling sister Britney(For Aaron just call sister). Then Britney asked

Britney: Alice, Aaron, did you both had sleeping at the noon or afternoon?

Danny: Don't worrying, before I've been to took Fiona, I was already coaxed they both slept, and called housekeeper Mary watched them.

And then Nicole has walking/crawling to Britney side, but Britney legs already hugging by Alice and Aaron, so Nicole just standing at Britney side. And Britney asked

Britney: How about Nicole?

Fiona: Oh, she has also together with Alice and Aaron whole time.

Britney: Looks like three of them are so spiriting. Oh right, Jodi you are whole time at here?

Jodi: I'm so idle, nothing to do, and Elsa was busy on her family thing. And uncle and auntie want to discussing about the wedding after the dinner.

Britney: Oh right, Alice and Aaron, let go you both hand.

But Alice and Aaron keeping hugging and yelling, and Alice said

Alice: Em…. Sister Britney, I brother want sister Britney.

Then Nicole also join, but she just babbling and Britney said

Britney: Looks like Nicole has doesn't know to speak little the word 'Sister.'

Jodi: Of course, because now she just has been 12 months, besides she has three big brother but never has the big sister.

Britney: Em…. Danny and Fiona, come to helping me taking three babies to wash hand, dad mom and big brother almost back, few minutes later will start the dinner. I want to bathroom first.

Then Danny, Fiona and Jodi come to hugging three of them, Danny hugging Aaron, Fiona hugging Alice and Jodi hugging Nicole.

Few minutes later, dad mom are back home, then Britton also back. So all of them has starting the dinner. Just begin to eating, has someone pressed the doorbell, the person are the Johnson siblings Nate, Nick and Neil. Then Britton goes to opened the door and he has seeing they, then let they come in and asked who's taken their to here, and Nate said was sister Elsa, and Britney asked where's sister Elsa, then Nick and Neil said Elsa face looks not happy, also bring some angry. Tony and Wendy called they together eat the dinner, and they joined. Nicole has seeing her three big brother and Nicole has called brothers(bother….).

St. Louis, MO – Night

Before an hour, Danielle was already back from training the karate. And then Jacoby and Jen are back, also Lance and Candace are back home. So everyone is ready to eating the dinner. Just begin the dinner, Jacoby asked

Jacoby: Hillary, where's Hill?

Jen: Yeah, is dinner time, quickly call him to here dinner.

Hillary: Everyone, now Hill is at room in sleeping, he has so exhausted.

Danielle: And you also looking not so spiriting.

Hillary: Actually this few days Hill was almost 11pm just slept, and then 6 or 7am already woke, and today early morning 5am already woke and Hill wants me accompany him.

Lance: Hillary, why were you not tell us?

Candace: Yeah, we're also his uncle and aunt.

Hillary: All of you were too busy, lent to bothered all of you had worked. Also at the afternoon, sister Emma has came here to accompany me and Hill, but Hill not let sister Emma go, just because he was too tired and fell asleep, sister Emma with me took him back to room sleeping, then sister Emma was left.

Jen: Did Hill has slept at the afternoon?

Hillary Recently of this few days he was never sleeping at the afternoon, also went to bothered the housekeeper Macy wants her playing with him.

Jacoby: Did he go to find Scarlet and Scott?

Hillary: Oh, so fortunately he didn't.

Lance: Looks like Hill was too lonely, he was need not just you both(Hillary & Danielle) to accompany him.

Candace: We must better to find some things to Hill do, make him not feel bored.

Danielle: Hillary, you can just rest assured, before I am flight to Chicago with Danny, I am idle, I will accompany Hill.

Hillary: Thanks, but same like before I'd said, he begin nonsense, don't accommodate him.

Danielle: Hill is good child, he also not naughty and he's obedient.

Jen: Just now Hill is lonely, need the playmate.

Hillary: Oh right, you know who's is our neighbor?

Lance: We are still isn't know yet.

Then Hill is running to downstairs and yelling 'Big sister, sister Emma.' Then Hill has been run to the kitchen and yelling to everyone at table. Hill is walking to Hillary side and

Hill: Big sister, where's sister Emma?

Hillary: Come, be good boy, sister Emma had already left.

Hill: I want sister Emma.

Hillary: Hill…. Look, uncle, aunt, brother Jacoby, sister Jen and Danielle.

Hill: Sister Danielle, sister Jen, brother Jacoby, uncle aunt. I don't want alone.

Candace: OK, now Hill let sitting. Jacoby, take the chair to him.

Jacoby: Come, Hill, sitting at big sister side.

Then Hill was sat, he has been stopped yelling. And then everybody has continue to eating the dinner, certainly must without and except Scarlet and Scott, them both are locking inside the room also no idea what them both doing now, just them both are eating.

Kansas City, MO

Bishop parent home – Night

After the dinner, except Phoebe and Philip, everyone has at the downstairs. Theodore and Cathy still aren't back, Danny, Fiona and Nate are together chatting also accompany with the dog Daniel playing, Nick and Neil are accompany Nicole also the boys are hold on Nicole hand walking step by step. Alice and Aaron are playing with each other but even the playing also must sitting at Britney side. And then Tony and Wendy the elders are beginning the topic about Britton and Jodi wedding. And Tony said

Tony: Since you both already have been intercourse 4 years, also had planning to marrying, and the wedding date have you both to decide what date to marrying.

Wendy: I've suggested better at the special day, not mean like July 4th or Christmas kind of special, is the day all of us have feeling special one.

Britton: Special day…. Otherwise marrying and the wedding held at March 5th.

Britney: Why are you chose March 5th?

Britton: Elsa is our best friend, her birthday is March 4th, Saturday. And then next day is March 5th, Sunday, we both marrying at Sunday just after that Elsa birthday. How do all of you feel?

Britney: This is called special?

Jodi: Britton, are you marrying with me or Elsa?

Britney: Big brother, now Jodi is jealous.

Alice: Jealous….(Pronunciation not so standard.)

Jodi: I'm not jealous, the wedding just once in a lifetime.

Wendy: Jodi, what about your idea?

Jodi: My idea is uncle and auntie son and daughter are twins, since Britton and Britney are twins, birthday at February 25th, otherwise we choose marrying and held wedding on February 25th, that day is Saturday.

Tony: Em…. February 25th is best date. OK, it's so decided.

Britton: Dad mom, you both still wasn't listened my opinion.

Wendy: What's your opinion?

Britton: Eh…..

Britney: Britton, I'm also felt our birthday is you and Jodi wedding best day.

Tony: Now we're decided. Next step you both gonna deal with the wedding location, guest, inviting how many people.

Wendy: Alice, Aaron and Nicole still babies, are not suitable yet for wedding, we need to find someone to take care all of babies at February 25th.

Britney: Don't know auntie Jessica can participating or not?

Jodi: After two months, aunt Jessica fetus already growth to 7 months, that means her stomach already growth more bigger.

Britton: When the wedding before a week, we ask her or we make decision did your aunt is suitable or not for participate the wedding.

Tony: Oh right, did you both have planning to born the children?

Britton: Dad, you too early to asked this question.

Wendy: We just want to know.

Jodi: I and Britton already had been discussed after marrying we just continue the topic about baby.

Britton: Anyway we both not gonna too early to born the children. Besides aunt Cathy is planning with uncle Theodore to born third child.

Tony: Anyway I and Wendy just hoped you both(Britton & Britney) future can born the children like Fiona.

Jodi: Always never leave and adhesion on Britney?

Wendy: Fiona was growth more faster than Britton and Britney. She, when she 10 plus months began to stood up and walking, Fiona was never crawl back anymore.

Tony: When Fiona began to crawling, her most conscious person is Britney, must slept at Britney side or else she cried.

Jodi: Just 10 plus months already began to walking, looks like Fiona was really healthy. In fact I just hoped future never born the children like Phoebe and Philip.

Wendy: At first, when Phoebe just the fetus, we thought she was more healthy, who's know she was more idiot and stupid, even too cerebral palsy.

Tony: We both did most mistakes was let Philip slept with Phoebe first day he was back home.

Jodi: Uncle and auntie, don't blamed yourself anymore, besides you both just want Phoebe to happiest, but she has never to cherish and made Philip same with her, made you both have 4 or 5 children in fact just have three children.

Britney: Exactly, my mom was the high-yield pregnant woman to born them both but just made dad and mom sad.

Tony: All in all I and your mom have you both(Britton & Britney) and Fiona already were both of us most happiness things. And now our son gonna marrying with our best friend daughter.

Jodi: Actually how you both were knew my parents?

Tony: In business. When your(Jodi) family and you move to this city, you parents company first cooperative partner was us until present. Then our both side realized we're tacit understanding, so had being the best friend.

Wendy: Just more surprised is our children also knew each other and also friends. Oh right, Nicole mother also high-yield when born her?

Jodi: Yes. Nicole is Elsa uncle and aunt the only daughter, now she just act like cute, nobody gonna confused.

Wendy: Look at her brothers holding her hand slowly walking step by step, made me think back when Fiona just 10-11 months, you both(Britton & Britney) held Fiona hand just like they.

Britton: Even Nicole is Nate and Nick or Nate and Neil or their parents what person she has never mind, but Fiona must had you(Britney) held her.

Britney: I'm also unexpected she was most conscious on me.

Tony: Britton and Britney, we have some word to speaking with Jodi.

Wendy: You and Britney take care on Alice and Aaron incidentally waiting Theodore and Cathy back home.

Britton: Dad mom, you both want to tell Jodi about what?

Tony: Don't worrying, we not gonna speaking about the baby.

Jodi: I am go to talking with uncle and auntie, you(Britton) and Britney at here waiting of us.

Then Jodi with Tony and Wendy go to parent room.

Fiona room

Their are chatting so much, and now they are chatting about

Nate: And that time Danny mental had trouble, sister Britney was therapies him. But you were want you sister told you truth, she didn't. And you can't ignored sister Britney even once time but you did, how were you did?

Fiona: Big sister was came to school taking me back home, but I was ignored her. Big sister told us she was dated with you(Danny), who's gonna believed? I'd believed big sister not just Britney just hold your(Danny) arm, is I am also believed my big sister did everything for me must never have bad side. Besides I'd helped Phoebe and Philip did so much most reason was I want big sister talking love with brother John. Since big sister lover is brother John and it was never gonna be changed, so big sister told me and big brother she and you(Danny) dated, I was never trust.

Danny: I just didn't want you and uncle auntie worried for me, and Britney is psychologist.

Nate: Although sister Britney is psychologist, but she also much have power kind like the psychiatrist.

Danny: Just you(Fiona) were never occupy Britney love.

Nate: Otherwise sister Britney can needn't to talk love.

Fiona: I'm not Phoebe, always just occupying on Philip, occupying Philip still made him cerebral palsy same with her.

Nate: Then what the nightmare dream you had, need sister Britney to therapies you?

Then Danny told clearly to Nate, he was already told Fiona before, so Fiona just listened.

Tony and Wendy room

Jodi: Uncle and auntie, what things are cannot talking at Britton and Britney side, must come here to speaking about it.

Wendy: We want speaking to you about is Britney, so Britt at here also not convenience.

Tony: Can you describe about Britney of your mind?

Jodi: Britney is good, I don't know should mean she is girl, woman, lady or madam. She is really has the great skill, also love family, protected brother sister. Britney also pretty, hardworking, clever, she has so much pros. But Britney also has the cons, is she was never been truly to talking love and walking into love line.

Wendy: That's what we are want to speaking about with you about Britney cons. We knew she was so love your little brother John, just look at her already find out. Maybe she was love John already much years, John kissed Britney at first she was refused but after she was never mind.

Tony: We don't want them both cause John and Britney can't talking love.

Jodi: In face she can just don't care on Phoebe and Philip.

Wendy: We knew Britney is don't want John with her and us to enduring Phoebe and Philip, also don't want let John see her face always mad.

Tony: Before Phoebe and Philip began to walking, she knew we both not gonna to scold Phoebe and Philip, so she just can held at the heart, didn't want to spoke out, tried to therapies them both by herself.

Wendy: We both were so sorry for our big daughter.

Jodi: Never say like that. Britney have you both elders, Britton and Fiona already was her most happiness things. Also she has me and Elsa the best friends, Jake also can.

Tony: We are want to requested you to make John and Britney together walking to love line, better is they both can marrying same as you and Britton at February 25th.

Jodi: Because this reason, this 3 to 4 years she was always to avoided and dodged me, I want to advised Britney was not possible, also Elsa was respect her decision.

Wendy: Then have any way can let Britney open her truly heart of love?

Tony: If the problem was Phoebe and Philip them both, then later soon I am gonna send them both to mental hospital and never come back.

Jodi: Don't so serious, to let Britney talk love must rely by John himself.

Wendy: This daughter she has always thinking for people her care, also for this world thinking, but she has never for herself thinking.

Jodi: You both elders just rest assured, from now I with Britton, Jake and Elsa will secretly to making John and Britney more closer, let Britney no reason to avoiding anymore. Uncle and auntie you both gonna see the bloom and bear fruit.

Tony: That's great. And Jodi you after marrying you gonna call us father and mother, not uncle and auntie anymore.

Wendy: Like Britton, Britney and Fiona call us dad mom also never mind.

Jodi: I think father and mother better, just like Elsa calling my dad mom like that. Just I've never gonna to call Dart and Morm like Phoebe and Philip.

Then Britney come to knocked the door, and told three of them unwelcome guests have come. And then there are going to downstairs looking the situation. The unwelcome guests at outside shouting are Jazz and Sam, the security called they both get out, but Jazz and Sam still shouting at outside, then Tony and Wendy told the security just let Jazz and Sam go. And then there are let Jazz and Sam come in. When Jazz and Sam have been come inside, Jazz saying first and she said

Jazz: We both came here are want to taking Danny back home.

Sam: You all don't even try to stop us both.

Britney: Really funny, are you both joking now?

Jazz: We're seriously, don't think you all are rich can do whatever your want.

Sam: Although Danny was got brainwashed by you all, but tonight we will let him sober.

Jodi: Can you face the reality, now Danny love is Fiona, not you anymore.

Sam: Because you all were brainwashed him, made Danny love who shouldn't love.

Britton: Can you both please to facing the reality, don't always madness on our face.

Jazz: If you all have gut now call Danny out to here.

But Danny, Fiona and Nate are also walking to downstairs, and Danny has seeing Jazz and Sam and asked

Danny: Jazz, Sam, what are you both doing here?

Tony: They said want to bring you back home.

Jazz: Danny, please come back to our side, mom dad are miss you, also Tucker.

Danny: Don't lied to me, I'd always contacted with Tucker, don't use Tucker as reason.

Britney: Fiona, you come here with us.

Jodi: Nate, you bring your little brothers and sister also Alice and Aaron to Fiona room hanging.

Nate: OK.

Nick and Neil both person together helping Nate hugging Nicole and Nate hugging Aaron and called Alice following, then Alice has following. Their are walking to upstairs Fiona room. At room, they are playing with the dog Daniel.

After Nate and the kids to Fiona room, Tony and Wendy called everyone to sitting on sofa. When Jazz and Sam are sitting, they both called Danny sitting with them but Danny has been chosen to sitting with Fiona. And Tony start to talking

Tony: You both had came here to madness on all of us face, what do you both want?

Jazz: Very simple, we just want Danny back to our side.

Danny: Jazz, I'd already said so much time, I won't back anymore, if can, dad mom and you can moving to this city, we all so welcome.

Jazz: Danny, you had changed. Before you weren't like that, since you have been known this family begun, you have already changed. Before you were made me so proud, and now you were made me so disappointed.

Fiona: Danny was never made anyone disappointed, is you made yourself disappointed.

Danny: OK, Fiona, I'm handle this.

Jazz: Danny, did she(Fiona) has really good, did this family really great, why are you chose to staying here also has doesn't want back home with us. This family only just rich, they are rely on money and power. If you were never been knew her(Fiona), now you are fighting with ghost protect the citizens, not staying at here helped this family to babysitting the babies. Also you dream are become the astronaut, but since you had knew her(Fiona), knew this woman, your mind had already changed. You are want to help her parents to take over the company, inherit the company. Danny, did you had really thought clearly?

Danny: Jazz, I'd already thought too clearly, now my results also more progressed, and Mr. Lancer was meant he was gonna helped me to attend the college. As for the ghost, now the ghost have want are not come out to chaos, the ghosts want the peace, they want the peaceful world, belongs their own peaceful world, this I, Tucker and Danielle gonna handling.

Sam: Danny, you can't indulge/sinking anymore. Before you and me are loving so well, but since you had met this foxy girl, our love had nearly to disappeared. I knew you were still love me, right, Danny? We both so much relationship, remember the fake out make out, we're saw each other always blushed, we both were watched the sky, also before and after you had save the world, remember the kissed, and it was kissed the lips, you were hugged me to flied around to saw your statue. About us both love are never gonna can be replace.

Britney: I warning you both don't call Fiona foxy girl or else….

Jodi: Britney…. All of you have been said was before things, now Danny has intercourse with Fiona, now you are supposing to find the new lover, not stalking and arguing at here.

Danny: Anyway I am hoping someday you(Jazz) and dad mom can accepted Fiona, also I am hoping you can accept the truth. Although we both weren't the lovers anymore, but we both still can be as best friend if you are willing, also I wish Jazz and Sam you both don't doing some meaningless things anymore.

Jazz: Our family was never gonna to accepted her(Fiona) and this family. Danny, you future wife always just have the one, she is Sam Manson.

Britton: You both are really too sad, don't always struggle for meaningless.

Sam: Danny, even tonight you are not back with us, I and Jazz also not gonna giving up.

And Theodore and Cathy are back home, just in time Johnson siblings with Alice and Aaron are coming to downstairs. Nicole already fall asleep(hugging by Nick and Neil), but Alice and Aaron still aren't sleep, then Alice is walking so fast to downstairs and yelling 'Sister Britney.' Aaron was refused to sleeping, Nate was used pacifier to coaxed Aaron but also not work. Theodore and Cathy back first things is asked Danny

Cathy: Danny, did Alice, Aaron and Nicole alright?

Fiona: Yeah, aunt Cathy, they are spiriting.

Theodore: Spiriting?

Cathy: Then did Alice and Aaron slept at afternoon, I not asked Nicole because I knew Nicole must had slept.

Danny: Firstly Alice and Aaron were struggled, Aaron I'd just used the pacifier to coaxed him, but Alice she was struggled, but just had me at last she has also fell asleep.

Fiona: And Danny has meant supposed to using the new way to make Alice and Aaron to sleeping.

Theodore: I and Cathy will think about the new way.

Then Alice has walked to downstairs, originally she has still yelling sister Britney, but when Alice has seeing Cathy, quickly changed to called 'Mommy.' Then Cathy said 'Alice, it's time to sleeping.' Then Nate has given Aaron to Theodore hugging, he means Aaron is refusing to sleeping and Nate has given Aaron to Theodore hugging.' When Theodore hugging Aaron, he is yelling 'Sis….ter….' So Theodore(Hugging Aaron) and Cathy(Hugging Alice) mean now it's time to sleeping, Aaron already so tired, so he has doesn't refusing anymore, but Alice keep yelling said wants sister Britney, and Cathy means it's time to sleep, but Alice persisting but can't get, so Alice begin to make emotions on Cathy, but Cathy has disallowed her so Alice is screaming sister Britney, tried not to crying but doesn't know did she has been or not, because Theodore(hugging Aaron) and Cathy(Hugging Alice) already have walked to third floor and went into room. Tony and Wendy have seen Johnson siblings come, and Tony asked

Tony: Nate, where's Elsa and how all of you back home?

Nate: Sister Elsa took us to here, but she wasn't tell us when come here take us.

Jodi: Since Elsa was didn't tell you when take all of you, then I send you all back home.

Nate, Really, thanks, sister Jodi. Bye, everyone, Nick and Neil, give Nicole to me hug.

Then Nick and Neil have given Nicole(In sleeping) to Nate hugging, then Jodi is sending Johnson siblings back home, so Jodi has left first.

Continue as Jazz and Sam….

Sam: Danny, this family their just rich, if you want the money, my family also the rich family, I can give you money, then we both can just like before.

Britney: You are really too sad, love is not money can replace it.

Jazz: You(Fiona) foxy girl stole Danny from our side still can means you and Danny are true lovers.

Britney: You both call Fiona once time foxy girl, We will sue you both as defamation.

Tony: Britney, calm down. If you both have been nonsense enough, now you both can leave, but Danny also not gonna leave with you both.

Jazz: We both came here intended to bringing Danny back to our side, you all think we both will just give up like that.

Sam: No wonder why your children were kind like this, bad.

Wendy: Hey, you both slander me have doesn't matter, but don't insults our children.

Jazz: Are we wrong, both are cover for this foxy girl, and other both always sucked the thumb. Them both have family like you, kind of crazy also not surprisingly. If was me, them both already are the normal kids, not gonna sucked the thumb.

Britney heard Jazz said Fiona was Foxy girl was felt so mad, and Britney said

Britney: Oh, really, if really just like you said, you both can go to upstairs talking with them both, look them both are gonna will reply or ignore you both. If you both succeed, We let you both talk about conditions.

Jazz: Fine.

Sam: We do, prepared let Danny back to our side.

Britton: Oh, incidentally notice you both them both called Phoebe and Philip.

Then Jazz and Sam walked to upstairs and seeing them both are shaking the hand ringing and them both also giggling. Jazz and Sam walked to them both side and they have taken off the hand ringing. When Phoebe and Philip have gotten taken off the hand ringing, them both already were prepared to crying loudly, then Jazz and Sam said

Jazz: Phoebe, Philip, want to play this, if you want to play, now go to downstairs call your parents to let Danny leave with us.

Sam: If not we will break this hand ringing.

But Phoebe and Philip have doesn't even listened what Jazz and Sam said, them both just yelling for the hand ringing and then start crying loudly trying to taking back the hand ringing, but Jazz and Sam not return back to them both, they both even thought Phoebe and Philip are just pretending only, acting like the silly and neuropathy person looks like ordered by parents. And Jazz said

Jazz: Don't pretending crying, want to lie us not so easy.

Sam: Jazz, them both smell really stinky.

Jazz: Unexpectedly this family acting really great, even the children also can acting just like no IQ.

Phoebe & Philip: Toys….Toys(Doys).

And then Phoebe and Philip crying loudly also slobber on Jazz and Sam foot, and they both felt so disgusting, then Jazz has thrown the hand ringing to other side, and them both quickly walked to chased. Jazz and Sam felt the slobber so gross, and they both are walking to downstairs and said

Jazz: Your great, call the kids acting like really stupid kids fooled us, now we leave first, but don't think your have won.

Sam: And Danny, next time we gonna come again, we never give up you.

Jazz: The slobber really gross.

Sam: It was.

Then Jazz and Sam have been left, and Danny said

Danny: So sorry for Jazz and Sam came here to nonsense, also they both thought you all taught Phoebe and Philip acting, I apologize to all of you on behalf on them.

Britton: Never mind.

Fiona: Remember it was not you fault, Danny.

Britney: But I guessed your sister and ex-girlfriend already made them both crying loudly.

Tony: Quickly go to upstairs looking.

Wendy: Hoped them both just crying loudly.

Then Danny with Bishop to upstairs looking the situation, them both already have taken back the hand ringing, but just few seconds later them both have been urinated on the floor, Danny and Fiona quickly bringing them both to bathroom cleaning, Britton and Britney meant they will clean up the floor, called dad mom back to room first, and dad mom so appreciated the children except Phoebe and Philip, but Tony and Wendy are go to looking Theodore, Cathy and their children situation first, also Tony and Wendy really have doesn't even know how to parenting on Phoebe and Philip anymore.

Wright home, Night

Edwards family have come to visiting. Firstly, the Edwards family want to understanding about at school things, because Alan and Amy said Matt and Meg caused them both fell down on the floor. So Duncan and Pamela are walking to second empty room, told Matt and Max the Edwards family had came, but Matt and Max heard already refused go out from room, and then just continue to drawing and painting, Duncan and Pamela have no any way to make Matt and Meg come out from room, so both elders just walked back to living room and said

Duncan: If Matt and Max really pushed you both, I and Pamela apologize for them to you both.

Pamela: Hoped you both don't mind, Matt and Max always just with each other, not to try make more friend, just drawing and painting.

Samuel: Never mind, anyway their just kids, just forgotten the unpleasant things.

Nancy: Oh right, did you son have girlfriend?

David: Jake he was already married.

Wendy: And John he is still single.

Nancy: Then our both daughter now still single. John, do you want to considering intercourse with Anna and Anne?

Judy: Now John is still single.

Jake: Mom.

David: But now John is focusing on work, he is not planning to talk love first.

Samuel: Yeah, where's Jake wife?

Judy: She at outside.

And then Elsa is back home, when she back, she said

Elsa: Jake, I'm back, did home have the guest?

But Elsa seeing Edwards family especially Alan and Amy is not happy, then Jake said

Jake: Elsa, come here sitting.

Then Elsa is goes to Jake side sitting. While Billy and Bailee what them both are doing, no doubt about it them both are walking/crawling around, Bailee is the crawler, and Billy is the follower, mean Billy is following Bailee steps. While Edwards family are talking, Billy and Bailee are walking/crawling to the stairs, them both want to go/crawl upstairs, but them both can't relying themselves feet, so Billy yelling 'Daddy, mommy' and Bailee just babbling. Then Alex asked

Alex: Can let Billy walking and Bailee crawling at upstairs?

Judy: This….

David: If them both are want….

Elsa: Cannot, let them both crawling at downstairs already benevolence.

Darci: Just let Billy and Bailee crawling at upstairs few minutes, them both also wanna activity.

Elsa: Cannot, if Jodi here, she also gonna disallowed.

Allen: You just his(Jake) wife only, did you have any qualification to make decision?

Jake: This boy….

Samuel: Shut up, Allen. So sorry for Allen too rude, I sorry for her to you.

Judy: Elsa, hope you not mind.

Nancy: Speaking about Jodi, did she has the boyfriend?

David: Originally we thought she just single all of time, but last night made all of us surprised.

Judy: Anna, we knew you are love Britton, next we said maybe you can't accepted, but you also gonna to accepted it. John, you said.

John: Huh, alright. Anna, in fact Jodi boyfriend is Britton.

Anna: Britton has the girlfriend, and she is Jodi.

Alex: This is unreasonable, your daughter is older than Britton, but Anna just younger than him a month, should Anna suitable more than Jodi.

Jake: Britton and Jodi real love already enough, also we all had already accepted, besides now Britton and Jodi at Bishop home discussing about the wedding.

Anna: Wedding…

Samuel: Since your daughter already had boyfriend also planned marrying, then we are congrats your first.

David: Thank you.

Because Billy and Bailee can't walking/crawling at upstairs, so them both are continue walking/crawling at downstairs. And this time Mike was walking/crawling out from bathroom, originally Pamela was helped him showered. Although Mike was already showered, but he still isn't wear the pants just the diapers already walking out because he wants to find Maggie, also just in time Maggie just intended walking to downstairs, suddenly when Billy and Bailee are walking/crawling, them both are seeing Mike, so them both trying to hanging with Mike. When them both walking to Mike side, but Mike is just pass them both and this time Maggie is walking to downstairs and then Mike hugging Maggie feet. Then Maggie hugging Mike said

Maggie: Mike, already showered. Look at you, so anxious, the pants isn't wear already come out from bathroom.

Pamela: Come, Mike, wear the pants.

Maggie: Mom, just let me.

Then Pamela give Maggie the pants, Maggie put down Mike on the floor and then help him wear the pants. Billy and Bailee are walking/crawling to Mike side want to hanging with him but instead Mike just ignored them both, also Maggie is not let Mike near them both. Then Edwards family seeing and Alex said

Alex: This girl, not as well just let Billy and Bailee with you brother playing.

Maggie: Absolutely not, besides Mike has doesn't like them both. Moreover I won't let babies have bad uncle and aunt kind just like Allen, Alan and Amy like this hanging with Mike, let Mike hanging with them both just gonna make Mike bad. Come, Mike, back to room sleeping.

When Mike heard the sleeping word, he is agitation, so Maggie said

Maggie: No sleep, big sister accompany you learning walking, but later you must sleep.

Then Mike heard he is happy and smile. But Darci not happy and said

Darci: Billy and Bailee are the good boy and girl, them both great also vigor, more babies also want to hang with them, who's need your brother.

But Billy and Bailee cannot be in touch with Mike, so them both stop walking/crawling and then crying, Alex and Darci quickly go to hugging them both and coaxing them. Before Alex and Darci go to hugging them both, Alan and Amy are annoying Nancy want drink the soda, then Nancy asked Wright can or not, then Judy called Jake to taking the soda to Alan and Amy, so Jake go to refrigerator take the soda. And then Alex and Darci go to hugging Billy and Bailee and back to sofa then coaxing them both stop crying, but them both won't stopping. Then Darci not happy and scolding Wright

Darci: Look what your niece has done, made my sweetheart Billy and Bailee crying, them just want to walking/crawling and hanging.

Alex: Darci, don't mad, they not purposely.

Darci: Their are purposely, not let our children walking/crawling at upstairs, Billy and Bailee just babies, but their not even to accommodate instead made Billy and Bailee crying.

Anne: OK, Darci, them both after coaxing will fine.

Darci: Keep quiet, for pursuing called whole family to came here, you and Anna also same, you(Anna) want to pursuing Britton let Billy and Bailee near that both crazy kids, rushed our sweetheart pacifier also pushed them. Your Wright family and Bishop family really non have difference, no wonder why this both family can be best friend.

Darci said was so overmuch, but it also made Elsa mad, then Elsa turning angrily and said

Elsa: Shut up, can you not madness at our face, just the babies crying come to blame us. It's more better mean you and your husband don't know how to education the babies, always let this baby girl crawling, and this baby boy just followed her step. If you are just insulted me, I've really don't care, but you are insulting my parents and best friends, said we are worse, then how about you, just beginning from you(Nancy) first, spoiling the children, made all of them so rude, and you both(Anna & Anne) don't try to even pursuing Britton and John. Now Britton and Jodi gonna marrying, so you(Anna) better to give up, and you(Anne), in John heart, the female lover can accommodate John heart position always just have Britney, even John never love Britney, he is also not gonna love you(Anne).

John: OK, Elsa, you need to calm down.

Elsa: John, you should know what reason Britney don't want intercourse with you. And you(Allen), pursuing Fiona, she has a boyfriend already, even Fiona not have, she also not gonna love you, just see you Fiona has already wants to vomit, how possible she let you pursuing her.

Then Jake come and taking the soda wants to give Alan and Amy.

Jake: Go take the soda.

But Elsa has taken away the soda, then Alan and Amy can't get the soda and annoying, but Elsa said

Elsa: You both can't drink the soda, came here just annoying and drink the soda. Speaking of you both I already flame, you both really are the spoiled children. Mr. Edwards, listening clearly, your most little son and daughter always did bad at school, them both fell down on the floor was that them both deserved it. Them both always at school bullied Matt and Meg, boy was bullied Matt and girl was bullied Meg, them both always said Matt and Meg drew so ugly, the drawers absolutely just like rubbish, should threw to garbage. And earlier today, Amy was really got pushed by my little cousin brother Neil, that's because your daughter was wants to rushed Meg cake last night Jodi gave, Neil just for protected Meg accidentally pushed your daughter, and this I sorry for him to you, but your daughter was most fault. And your son also wants to rushed Matt cake, my little cousin brother Nick also just wants to helped him, and Nick was never pushed him, was your son too weak and then fell on the floor by himself. Thinking carefully, Matt and Meg always drawing and painting, how possible they both got time to bullied your son and daughter.

Samuel: Alan, Amy, did everything she said is true, you both really go to bullied that both kids?

Alan: Daddy, I not, she lied.

Amy: She is lying, she wants daddy not trust us.

Alan & Amy: We want the soda.

Elsa: Get away from me, both spoiled children.

Samuel: Alan, Amy, stop it.

But them both won't stop, keep going yelling for the soda. Elsa so mad, so Elsa has drunk the soda then she has thrown the empty cans to dustbin. Alan and Amy have seen and then crying loudly, then Elsa so in a bad mood, she takes the beg and then leave, Jake asked where Elsa go, and Elsa said she wants to calm, she go to find 'Brit' siblings and Jodi, then Elsa has been left. Meanwhile Alan and Amy still horseplay, them both crying loudly and annoying everyone of them both family want the soda, then Samuel said

Samuel: Alan, Amy, stop it, if don't, later back I gonna punish you both.

Nancy: Don't do that, Samuel. Look at you(Jake), what kind of wife you were married, really uneducated young lady, so rude at here, made our children crying loudly also made our grandchildren crying. Without education is mean without education.

Then Jake so furiously and scolding Nancy….

Jake: Shut up, if you insulted me, I really don't even care. But now you're insulted Elsa, yourself son daughter not good, but sitting there insulted my wife, you better looking your son and daughter first. Dad mom, stay here also meaningless, I'm back room waiting Elsa back.

Then Jake is back to room, John seeing and….

John: Dad mom, I go to look Jake first.

David: OK.

Judy: Quickly go to let Jake calm.

Anne: Eh…. John….

And John is going to talking with his big brother.

Samuel: So sorry, originally I and family just want came here to visited, but Alan and Amy too discourtesy, we are leave first, another day have time we will come again. Let's back home, Alan, Amy, don't cry, really shouldn't brought you both came here.

And then Edwards family had left, when left Alan and Amy still crying for no soda can drink, and Billy and Bailee just got Alex and Darci coaxed, also them both walking/crawling too exhausted and fell asleep.

David and Judy want go to Jake room comfort him, but Judy said John is talking with him. So David and Judy go to first second empty room first for looking painting trio situation.

Edwards home

When back home, Darci so mad, she said begin now she is won't bring Billy and Bailee go to neither of Bishop or Wright house anymore, then Darci angrily and hugging Bailee back room, and Alex hugging Billy back room and advise Darci. Samuel and Nancy carrying Joseph and Holly back room, also Samuel has blamed Nancy spoiling the children. Allen just alone back to room, but Alan and Amy still horseplay, them both annoying Anna and Anne want drinking the soda, but Anne….

Anne: Everyday soda..soda, I and Anna confessed failed because you both, why you both always bullying Wright cousin, because of you both, I and Anna pursuing lovers have more difficult.

Alan & Amy: Sister, we want drink soda.

Anne: Enough, also we both are big sister, you both must calling us big sister, now back to room.

Anna: Anne, don't scolding Alan and Amy.

Anne: Big sister, them both sabotage our chance, if not them both, maybe John heart already inspired by me. Don't know what place that psychologist woman good, why John love her.

Anna: I also don't know why Britton can love that unreasonable woman, anyway tomorrow I must find Britton asking for clearly.

Anne: I am also want to find John look at him really love Britney or not?

But Alan and Amy still horseplay, so Anna and Anne just taking them both back to room and then Anna and Anne back room.

'Brit' siblings home

Someone pressed the doorbell, and Britney open the door is Elsa. Elsa has bought 4 yogurt drinks, then Britney let Elsa come in. When Elsa come in, she has just seeing Jodi but not see Britton, so Elsa asked

Elsa: Where's Britton?

Jodi: Britton has been gone to our parents home, since you left home, Jake has scolded that Edwards family, for you.

Elsa: But I just left away come here.

Britney: Nobody blame you, Elsa. Now Jake is waiting you back home, but you come here find us, you must have something want speaking with us.

Elsa: Yeah, I thought Britton is here, so I bought 4 yogurt drinks, but….

Britney: Another yogurt drink I will put into refrigerator.

Jodi: Let me put it.

Elsa: Thanks.

Britney: Let's sitting.

Then Britney and Elsa sitting first, then after Jodi put the yogurt drink into refrigerator, she go to joining Britney and Elsa.

Elsa: Oh right, I have almost forgotten, did my little cousins back home?

Jodi: Don't worrying, I'd already sent you little cousins back home, also Nicole has already fell asleep.

Elsa: Thanks. Also did Alice had struggle for avoid sleeping.

Britney: Danny told us Aaron just used the pacifier to coaxed him, but Alice she has so hard to made her, because Alice has really had struggled for avoided sleeping. Now Aaron is time to quit the pacifier, so Alice and Aaron also want and must find another way to coax both of them sleep when aunt Cathy not in them side.

Elsa: You can find on internet, or just open the lullaby to coax Alice and Aaron sleep.

Britney: Perhaps Aaron is no problem, but when Alice hear, she will more excited, more resist to afternoon sleep.

Jodi: Or you can call Danny and Fiona rock shake her to make Alice tired.

Britney: Just afraid she gonna crying.

Elsa: Or else when before Fiona still just baby, how were you coaxed her slept, you can used it.

Britney: Began I was sang to her, and then read the story to coaxed her slept everyday until Fiona age 7 because she was needn't anymore. OK, don't mentioned about Alice and Aaron anymore, we're talking about what things that Edwards family can made you so furiously?

Jodi: It is, before Nick and Neil always didn't treated Nicole so good, you were just softly scolded both of them.

Elsa: Originally I was tried to not furious, that Edwards family was so arrogant, especially them mother, completely was spoiled her children. I was looked on Mr. Edwards, he was not arrogant, I felt maybe he was felt himself and his wife already spoiled the children, made them children so rude.

Jodi: Like example?

Elsa: Like their eldest son with his wife, I'd didn't knew exactly how they both husband and wife educating, parenting and instill to their son and daughter. That woman just her babies cried, she was blamed us. Did you guys ever look two babies crawling around the house, and crawler is crawling around and the walker is the follower. Crawler is the baby girl, she has just crawling around and baby boy is the walker and follower, he has just followed her little sister every step she has been crawled. You guys feel did the babies like this really without any problem, someday them both also gonna spoil by them parents, but them things are none of all of us business.

Britney: Everyday just let the babies walking and crawling around. If my opinion, kind of this parents already were dereliction of duty.

Jodi: Although that Edwards family not even is our friends, but I am still hope them both not gonna just like Phoebe and Philip.

Britney: Absolutely impossible, Phoebe and Philip were crawled together, one on left and right, them both did everything must together, excepted slept Philip just earlier than Phoebe.

Jodi: Them both even walked the stairs also slowly, a stairs must spent 3 or 4 seconds, walked to downstairs total must used 1 or 2 minutes.

Britney: Speaking about them both I've already furious.

Elsa: What happened?

Britney: Today Danny sister and ex-girlfriend came to my dad mom's home nonsense and madness, before they both left their meant someday will bring back Danny from Fiona side.

Jodi: Then how were their just left?

Britney: Because they both thought Phoebe and Philip just pretending acting like the real silly kids, we had no idea what Phoebe and Philip did to them, but them both also worse. After unwelcome person had left, them both go so far as urinated on the floor once more, and them both still together, the floor really gonna made stinky by them both.

Elsa: Did them both go to bothered and annoyed Nicole?

Jodi: Danny has did well his job, he was took care Alice, Aaron and Nicole so good, the babies were communicated and hung up together so pleasant.

Elsa: Jodi, you must carefully that Anna, now she was knew you and Britton intercourse and marrying soon, she'll with her sister thinking the way to break up you and Britton and pursuing success on John.

Jodi: Just rest assured, I and Britton are heart to heart, Anna don't even think she can break up both of us.

Elsa: That student wants to pursuing Fiona.

Jodi: Humph, before he was intended to pursued Maggie, now changed the target to Fiona.

Britney: Person kind like his disposition with him really bad results. But Fiona isn't gonna even to notice him, she was told me met person like this she gonna spit out.

Jodi: Maggie also told me like this.

Elsa: That both children really were spoiled by grandparents and mother, in school them both always bullied Matt and Meg, said Matt and Meg drawings also tore them drawings. Few hours ago in home, them both were annoyed want the soda, can't get it just looked for mother want.

Britney: You meant them father is regret for spoiled the children, now he was knew how bad them both kids were, them both are gonna deserve the punishment from them father.

Jodi: Then how about the grands?

Elsa: The grands just sat without say anything.

Wright Home

Britton has come, so David and Judy open the door and Britton said

Britton: Hi, uncle David and auntie Judy, was John called me come here, he wants me with him to comfort Jake.

David: Oh, Jake and John are in room.

Judy: Go quickly.

Britton: Thanks.

Then Britton goes to Jake room, John is comfort Jake and he is saying

John: Don't sad, Elsa will be fine.

Britton: Hi.

John: I've called Britton come here.

Jake: It's late, not disturb you?

Britton: Of course not.

Jake: Come to sitting.

Then Britton sitting and he asking

Britton: What happened?

John: The Edwards family had came to our home visited, but that Edwards wife really overly, she was scolded and insulted Elsa unducated.

Jake: Look at Edwards children, all just like Elsa meant, already got spoiled but them mother, eldest son and his wife don't know how to parenting and educating them children.

John: Their let them both son walked followed them daughter crawled around. Them both want to walk/crawl upstairs but Elsa has disallowed, them both also want to hang with Mike but Maggie not let Mike hang with them both.

Jake: And then his wife blamed all of us made them both cried. Britton, you say exactly them both had problem or not?

Britton: Last 2 days the Edwards family also came to my dad mom home visited, their also just let their son walked followed and their daughter crawled around. We're already warned them, don't let them both activity at upstairs, but their never listened, let them both walked and crawled in upstairs, the results had got Phoebe and Philip rushed the pacifier and got pushed by them both, and their children had cried, so them both mother blamed us not parenting and educating Phoebe and Philip.

John: Few hours ago, them both on here walked and crawled around also sucked the pacifier.

Jake: Then Elsa told Anna and Anne, you(Britton) and Jodi already intercourse also planning marrying, then Elsa has told Anne about the woman John really love, that kid go so far as he wants to pursuing Fiona, you(Britton) think Fiona will notice him or ignorance on him.

Britton: Now Fiona has boyfriend already even Fiona never had, she also not gonna notice that kid.

Jake: Edwards most little son and daughter them both more outrageous. At school, them both always bothered, annoyed and bullied Matt and Meg. Because of this thing, Elsa was furiously, Nick and Neil just want helped Matt and Meg then result got misunderstood.

John: Compare up them both are more spoiled by them mother and grands.

Britton: Anyway Jake you needn't worrying, now Elsa is pleasant chatting with Britney and Jodi.

Jake: All in all, you(Britton) and Jodi don't care Anna no matter what she(Anna) tell you.

Britton: I and Jodi never worried about Anna, instead you(John), now you are still single, and now she was knew woman you are love is Britney, so Anne must find all the ways to make you give up my twin sister.

John: I'd never worried about her, because my heart always just had Britney one lover. Mid-school time was, and now also same, never be changed.

Jake: We'd knew you always just have Britney, but we are worrying about is Britney, if Anne go to find Britney trouble, call her to give up you, maybe Britney will agree it.

Britton: She was shouldn't be, because our three woman are hate Edwards, and Britney was never like Anna, besides is Anne.

John: Just I didn't know was Britney called Elsa confessed on me or before Elsa with you(Jake) intercourse, she has told Britney she love me.

Jake: Elsa has told me, before she intercourse with me, she has told Britney and Jodi, she has fell love on you(John), that time she never noticed, but after with me, she told me after she(Elsa) told, Jodi face was not excited, Britney also not excited but she has suggested Elsa confessed on you(John).

John: But now you and Elsa are husband and wife.

Jake: Yesterday before slept, Elsa was told me she has wished you(Britton) and Jodi, you(John) and Britney can marrying, and then we all will be the family, she said now you(Britton) and Jodi already intercourse also planning marrying, now only you(John) and Britney.

Britton: Last two days night, you both came our twin home, your siblings were chatting, I and Britney on room, she also told me she was love you, John, but Britney said now temporarily she has not planning to talk love.

John: Oh right, almost forgot, last Sunday you guys went eating, were you guts pleasant, also did Phoebe and Philip annoyed you guys?

Britton: Last Sunday we're went to ate hot pot. In eating, them both just slept.

Jake: Sleeping on baby stroller. At that time our girls saw us, with us listened my friend spoke till ended, so we're went to ate hot pot.

John: Then did Phoebe and Philip wake up when you guys in eating?

Britton: So fortunately them both didn't wake up when we're in eating. After the speech has ended, just few minutes later Phoebe already fell asleep, and Philip was fell asleep before 10 minutes speech has ended. But when back home, I and Britney had already back our home, Fiona told me and Britney, Phoebe was woke, when she woke, she yelled for milk once more.

John: How about Philip?

Britton: He was never been woken until next day.

Jake: Speech ended at 7pm, he was slept on 6:50 pm until next day what time?

Britton: Should as 7am or 8am.

Jake: Whoa, sleeping so long time. What he was dreaming when he has sleeping?

Britton: Who knows.

John: What them both daily nutrition?

Britton: Your sister my girlfriend Jodi has been set them both daily nutrition, simply meant the food was rice porridge and porridge, the drinks was the mineral water and fresh milk. Because them both have never been known how to use the teeth. Recently I and Jodi are thinking maybe we can give them both some mushroom soup and vegetable soup for let them both get more nutrition.

John: Better than always just drank the milk powder.

Jake: Even them both daily to drank 7-8 times milk powder also didn't got more nutrition and also not much healthy for them both. And how them both swallowed it?

Britton: Fiona, Jodi and Mary told us, them both were cried loudly and then swallowed. After swallowed them both still cried loudly. When them both have been eaten, Fiona and Mary must quickly brought them both to bathroom, lent them both urinate and stool on the floor, also now we were involved Danny to do kind of them both things.

John: Danny won't blamed, he was the good man, good teenager, just he has the ex-girlfriend issue, but he will be solving it.

Britton: Anyway Danny and Fiona had never afraid on his(Danny) sister and ex-girlfriend issue.

Then Britton, Jake and John continue for few chatting. After chat has ended, Britton has left Wright home, while Jake mood has better but he still wants to waiting Elsa back home, so John said goodnight to Jake and then back to his room.

'Brit' siblings home

Three of them have been chatted some, now they are chatting….

Britney: Them both bed was moved away. How the volunteers meant, exactly the baby cot can sleeping how many babies?

Jodi: I don't know, the volunteers meant the baby cot at least can sleeping 10 babies together, but the baby cot really can't took out from them both room. Lucky as Danny helped the volunteers to stealth and moved the baby cot out from room.

Elsa: Then how about Phoebe and Philip reaction?

Jodi: When them both saw the baby cot were handling by Danny and volunteers, them both immediately walked to the baby cot side. I had gave them both the chance to stay the baby cot just them both said them want but them both just babbled, so we just easily moved away the baby cot and ignored them both let them cried loudly.

Britney: I've guessing, now them both haven't seen the baby cot must crying loudly, without any hesitation Philip must fall asleep first and then Phoebe.

Jodi: Phoebe was since she born began she was already neuropathy, but exactly has Philip was one day is normal or not?

Britney: Since Phoebe born she was never been normal once time. For Philip, before he was slept with Phoebe, he can means normal, my dad so excited and expected to instill good to Philip. But mom so as to let Phoebe happy, mom let and put Philip on baby cot just Phoebe side, and tragedy was Philip back home from hospital three to four days later, he was same with Phoebe cried more also loudly. Then after we're realized Philip cried, Phoebe also followed, but dad mom had never despaired, instead dad mom felt just we all more concerning and loving to them both, someday them both will understand, just we all more hardworking together parenting them both, someday them both gonna be normal.

Elsa: But result was completely disaster. Are you(Britney) okay?

Britney: Yes, I'm fine. Now Britton will be marrying with my best friend.

Jodi: But date of Britton chose was ridiculous.

Elsa: What date Britton has chosen?

Jodi: He(Britton) has chosen after your birthday, March 5th to marrying.

Elsa: Whoa, you(Jodi) must disagreed, right?

Britney: Yeah, then Jodi has suggested marrying at February 25th.

Elsa: This date is you both twin birthday, but this date is the best wedding choice for you and Britton.

Jodi: Thanks.

Elsa: Then you wish who is best man and bridesmaid, I'd already married. If not, I will be so pleasure to be your bridesmaid.

Jodi: Just you'd already married. Britney, are you willing be my bridesmaid?

Britney: Huh? I'd already when too bridesmaid one time as Elsa.

Jodi: But also can second time.

Elsa: Then who's best man?

Jodi: This I don't know. Otherwise later few days we continue discuss this topic. Elsa, now my big brother and your husband are waiting you back home.

Britney: Yeah, Elsa, now Jake is waiting you, quickly back home, we'll see tomorrow.

Elsa: And now also late. OK, then I'm back home first.

Britney & Jodi: OK, bye, Elsa.

Elsa: Bye, Britney and Jodi.

Then Britney opened the door sent Elsa to outside. When Elsa in leaving, Britton has just back home, then Britton and Elsa seeing each other then hi and bye. When Britton has walked to inside, Britney and Jodi are asking about Wright home situation and Britton said now Jake is fine, waiting Elsa back home. And then Britton is asking about Elsa situation, then Britney and Jodi have been meant now Elsa is fine and pleasant, also Elsa hasn't been furious anymore.

End Of Part 2


	3. Chapter 3

True Love, True Relationship Part 3

2 days later

Friday, Kansas City, MO – Noon

Jazz and Sam are in the airport prepared back to Amity Park. Originally Jazz and Sam intended stay for continue try to advise Danny back to them side, but Jack and Maddie were urge Jazz and Sam back quickly also Sam parents were urge her too. Although Jazz and Sam are back Amity Park but they both still never give up on Danny. Jazz said just determined, someday Danny gonna back to our side and Sam means that foxy girl can't always control on Danny, and he(Danny) is gonna realize foxy girl is foxy and Sam is best girlfriend and future wife choice Danny ever had.

St. Louis, MO – Afternoon

Peterson parent home

Before now, Hillary was attended the school, so Danielle whole day was accompany Hill playing together. Hill was woken at 9am, Hill and Danielle played hide and seek, but Hill has doesn't want go to afternoon sleep, and now Danielle is accompany him while she is watching the comic book and Hill is watching television. And then Hillary is back, when Hill is seeing his big sister Hillary back, he is quickly go to calling 'Big sister.' Then Hillary asked Danielle

Hillary: What time Hill was woken?

Danielle: Morning 9am. When he has wake up, he was went to brushed, and then breakfast.

Hillary: After breakfast he must annoyed you and he wants you accompanying him playing until now. Did Hill sleeping at noon or afternoon?

Danielle: Of course not.

Hillary: OK, I go to shower first, then I look kitchen have what food can give our three.

Then Hillary has go to showered, so Hill continue wants Danielle to accompanying him. When Hillary has in showering, has somebody pressed the doorbell, so Danielle go to look, then Danielle opened the door, and the somebody are young girl and boy. This girl name is Leighton Peterson, middle name Amber, age 9. And this boy name is Logan Peterson, middle name Anthony, age 2. Then Danielle asked

Danielle: Hi, excuse me who's you both want to looking for?

Leighton: Hi, I am Leighton, and this is my little brother, Logan. We have come here to looking for our step-sister and brother, their names are Hillary and Hill.

Danielle: Hillary, Hill. But before I've never heard Hillary mentioned about step-siblings.

Leighton: Our mom just had married with their father, so we're step-siblings. Be sure you or Hillary must have doesn't believed, so our stepdad and mom already wrote the letter to Peterson family, want their let us to living here and be friends with our step-siblings. Stepdad has meant Hillary and his(Robert) older brother can figure it out the letter really was wrote by him.

Danielle: But now Hillary has in showering.

But Logan has tired, also Logan is doze off, so Leighton is asking can let them come in first, let Logan can sleeping on sofa, so Danielle just let Leighton and Logan come in first. After their come in, Hill is still watching the television, and then Logan has sleeping on the sofa. When Danielle wants to asking Leighton question, Hill is seeing Leighton and then he goes to annoying Leighton

Hill: You must be big sister and sister Danielle friend, can you playing with me?

Danielle: Eh, this is Hill, your little step-brother.

Leighton: Of course, little brother.

Then Hill has heard Leighton called him little brother, Hill is exciting, he is thinking he has another big sister. Then Leighton

Leighton: Hill, this is my little brother, you and Hillary little step-brother, but now don't bother him, Logan is in sleeping.

Hill: Big sister…. Second big sister. (Face and emotion are so exciting)

Then Hillary has showered, so Hillary is walking to downstairs. When she has gotten downstairs, she has seeing Leighton and Logan, and she asked

Hillary: Danielle, these two girl and boy, your friends?

Then Hill has seeing Hillary, quickly run to Hillary side and said

Hill: Big sister, they are our new sister and brother. Big sister and little brother.

Hillary: Hill, what big sister and little brother, don't say anything.

Danielle: Eh…. Hillary, in fact these both really are you and Hill big sister and little brother, just another words are the step-siblings.

Hillary: Step-siblings?

Then Leighton is telling Hillary about everything Robert and their mother Julia married thing, but Hillary looks like still has some doubt, Leighton has seen Hillary still suspicion, so Leighton has taken out the letter to Hillary look, then Hillary is looking the letter and this letter really enough to proving letter was wrote by Robert. So Hillary she….

Hillary: This letter really was dad wrote, that mean you and this boy are my little step-siblings, and my dad was married once more.

Danielle: How the way did you both got here?

Leighton: Oh, stepdad and mom called their friend to sent our to this city and their also incidentally helped us called the taxi all the way to here.

Danielle: Congratulation, Hillary, Hill, now you both dream are come true. Hillary, you always wish can have another sister or brother, and now really have little sister and brother, although are the step-siblings but sincere just important than own.

Hillary: You're my little step-sister, that means you're Hill big sister. And now I want you to calling Hill to nap sleeping.

Leighton: OK. Hill, go to sleeping.

But Hill is refusing, he runs to living room and watching television to avoiding the sleeping. Then Leighton goes to trying, so lucky for Leighton because Hill has begun doze off, then Leighton is coaxing Hill while he is confusing but at last Hill also fall asleep. So Hillary put Hill on Logan side let both of them sleeping together.

Kansas City, MO – Noon

Construction company(Britton work place)

It has close to night, Britton has get off work, and he has dated Jodi to meeting here. Britton come out, before Jodi has arrived, has someone person find Britton, and this person is Anna. Then Britton has seeing Anna and asking her

Britton: Anna, why does you are come here?

Anna: Britton, you're really intercourse with Jodi?

Britton: Yes, I am. If you have another question, quickly ask, I still have something to do.

Anna: How long had you and her been intercourse, you really want to marrying with her?

Britton: Yes. If you no question anymore, then I am leaving first.

Anna: Why, why were you chose her, did she has really good, not to mention she has older than you.

Britton: So what, I and Jodi are true love, the age was never cause both of us.

Anna: How about me?

Britton: In fact for you I had really without impression, I had never been understand you even once, so please can you just don't waste so much time on me.

And then Jodi has arrived, but she has seeing Britton and Anna are talking, so Jodi is on other side to listening.

Anna: Before you were meant just I was beautiful, you gonna accept and intercourse with me.

Britton: I'd never said like that.

Anna: You'd told Elsa before, If I was beautiful, you gonna intercourse and marry with me.

Britton: I told her, when?

Anna: When we were read high school that time, I'd heard and listened you and Elsa talked.

Britton: High school…. Oh, that time I did really said to Elsa, but that time I and Elsa just played the role, I was a single man and she(Elsa) was already had boyfriend girl. I've guessed you were just misunderstood.

Anna: How's possible, you told her if I am not ugly anymore, you gonna accept me. For you, I had been did plastic surgery, made me look so beautiful. But why you are not look me just once?

Britton: Anna, I'd already had girlfriend, soon we will be marrying.

Anna: You're not try to accept me is because Britney. I'd knew she hate me, but I can try make the good relationship with your sister.

Britton: Tell you honestly, actually I was had feeling on Jodi since I saw her, and then I was fell in love with her, but that time I'd knew she won't accept me. But now we both are couple even soon will be husband and wife, so can you just give up me, don't stubborn and also don't struggled for meaningless anymore.

Anna: For you I'd already waited so long, why you just can't give me a chance to pursue you?

Then Jodi come to Britton and Anna side and told Anna

Jodi: Now Britton girlfriend is me, so you don't try to break up both of us, and we gonna to marrying on next February.

Anna: Why so much men you're not chose and you chose Britton, stole my happiness.

Jodi: Sorry, because your happiness were never belonged to you, and Britton he was never gonna belonged on you. Also my little brother just love a woman, that's Britney, so incidentally you back home tell your little sister to giving up John. Let's go, Britton.

Then Britton and Jodi have been left, Anna has yelled on Britton but he has ignored Anna.

Wright Home, Night

John is back, he's seeing Matt and Max are in living room drawing, so John goes to looking. Matt and Max are coloring the notebook, and the notebook for John was look familiar, then John asked

John: Matt, Max, what the notebook you both are coloring?

Matt: Brother John, we are coloring some shape.

John: Where had you both got this?

Max: We'd got from brother John room, this notebook so much words, can let us coloring the shape.

But the notebook get Matt and Max coloring is every week the love letter wrote by John to Britney. When John has gotten realized Matt and Max coloring his book, he is….

John: Why you both went to my room, and why you both took my notebook, and coloring in here.

Matt: We don't know.

John: Don't know just can took away to coloring, and still took all of notebook.

Max: But we just want coloring.

John: Did you both know I was spent near 15 years wrote the letter, every word and paragraph represent my true heart and love. For you both I'd really never been so mad like now. Look like now I am gonna to giving you both lessons.

Matt & Max: Sorry, brother John.

Then Meg has see John wants to hit Matt and Max, Meg quickly run to their side and face on John and shake her hand she said

Meg: Brother John, don't hits big brothers.

John: Step aside, Meg.

But Meg won't, Matt and Max are keeping say sorry, and John said

John: My notebook has been ruined. Your(Meg) big brothers colored my notebook, their have done wrong, but you(Meg) are still favoritism for them. I really disappoint, exactly were Matt and Max too love dearly spoiled you or you had been spoiled them. No wonder why Jodi was dislike three of you. Compared of you three, Maggie and Mike are better than you three painting trio, now I see you three really angry.

And then John is holding the notebook and he towards the door to walking. When John is leaving, Britton and Jodi are back, they called John but he has not response, and then Britton and Jodi are walking inside, they're seeing painting trio in living room, then Britton and Jodi walking to living room, and Jodi said to painting trio

Jodi: Why John so mad, must you three made him angry.

Matt: Sister Jodi, we just colored brother John notebook, the notebook has so much words.

Jodi: What, you guys colored John notebook. Britton, you see, this painting trio they're colored John love letter he was already been wrote near 15 years, can means John painstaking care. But now painting trio ruined.

Britton: Then where John goes?

Jodi: I don't know.

Max: Sister Jodi, brother John said bad big sister better than us.

Meg: Brother John scolded me and big brothers.

Jodi: You three really deserved scolded. Now I see you guys also angry, let's out of here, Britton, today just both of us dinner.

Britton: OK, but how about John?

Jodi: I have idea.

Then Britton and Jodi have also been left. Painting trio especially Meg yells loudly called sister Jodi but Britton and Jodi just ignored. When Britton and Jodi left, Meg has start sad and intended to crying but Matt and Max have seen immediately to coaxing Meg to prevent Meg cry.

St. Louis, MO – Night

Peterson parent home

Jacoby and Jen are back, and they are seeing Leighton and Logan, asked Hillary and Danielle

Jacoby: Hey, we're back. Hillary, Danielle, this both are your friend?

Hillary: Big cousins, they both are my little step-siblings.

Jen: Your little step-siblings?

Danielle: Leighton, Logan, this are your big step-cousin.

Leighton said Hi, Hill and Logan still in playing. And Hillary means

Hillary: Brother Jacoby, sister Jen, I was already proved Leighton and Logan really are my little step-siblings, my dad wrote the letter can proved.

Jen: That means uncle has married once more, and uncle new wife already had two children.

Hillary: Yes.

Jacoby: Leighton, what your age?

Leighton: I am nine years old and now Logan is two years old.

Then Lance and Candace are back home. When they come in, Jacoby and Jen told elders

Jacoby: Dad, mom, now we have another little cousins.

Jen: And now dad mom you guys have another niece and nephew accompany.

Lance: What are you both saying?

Hillary: Uncle and aunt, this both are my little step-siblings, Hill big step-sister and little step-brother. My dad was already married once more.

Lance: What, Robert married once more?

Candace: Wait a second, what evidence you both can prove?

Leighton: Stepdad means letter he wrote Hillary and uncle you can figure it out.

Then Leighton is giving Lance to looking the letter. Then Lance has been looked the letter, then Lance means

Lance: Candace, this both children really are our step-niece and nephew, I can be sure this letter was wrote by Robert.

Candace: As for really true and you(Lance) have already proven. Alright, our step-niece and nephew, welcome.

Lance: And what you both age?

Then Leighton has introduced her and Logan, also told all of them what reason why Robert and Julia want sent both of them here, one of the reasons was they want let Logan to attending the American preschool next year, because Robert and Julia this year won't back to USA, so just sent Leighton and Logan here first, also can let both of them to hanging with Hillary and Hill also cousins, uncle and aunt. Then Lance said

Lance: We have other two family member, them both are locking inside the room, because them both so disobedient.

Candace: Leighton, you bring Logan together with us walking to upstairs for knowing them both.

Then Leighton and Logan are following Peterson family to upstairs, Hill has want follow but Hillary has stopped him with Danielle watching him until they walk back to downstairs. When their come upstairs, Jacoby unlocked and opened the door, and they have seeing Scarlet and Scott just sitting on the floor in playing but without fun. Then Lance introduced

Lance: Leighton, Logan, this is Scarlet and this is Scott.

Candace: And Scarlet Scott, anyway you both just be ear wind. Leighton, Logan.

Scarlet & Scott: We want to outside, ice cream, in here no fun.

Jacoby: We had already meant just you both admit the fault and apologize, we gonna let you both to outside.

Scarlet & Scott: We right, not wrong. Want ice cream, soda.

Then Scarlet and Scott have tried again to getting outside but once again have been stopped by Jacoby and Jen. And them both start crying loudly and Jen said

Jen: Look, this are them both, everyday just for them both own thought.

Leighton: Then what them both did mistake, need to so seriously to locking them both inside.

Lance: Eh…. Them both went to your step-siblings room bullied Hill, rushed his ice cream and used the hand grabbed then ate, played Hill toys until broke. And them both after did just walked out from room and played with each other.

Candace: We're punished them both but no used, them both used the hand to grabbed the dinner then ate, and played rouge at school, lied principal and teacher, annoyed Emma to sent them both back home, gave them both warned but them both were never listened.

Scarlet & Scott: Wah(Crying loudly)…..Ice cream, soda.

Jacoby: Forget about it.

Then Jacoby has closed and locked the door. Them both on inside crying loudly, yelling same things like before and knocking the door, but same nobody cares them both. Then Peterson are bringing Leighton and Logan to Jen original room, they said

Lance: This is Jen room, but Jacoby and Jen already are living at outside, so both room have empty.

Candace: You(Leighton) and Logan can sleep here.

Jacoby: Or you(Leighton) and Logan want to split room to sleeping.

Jen: But now Logan he's just 28 months, let himself sleep alone, just he gonna afraid.

Leighton: I am sleep with Logan in same room, just this room has great, also convenient take care Logan.

Jen: Hillary has also same idea as you.

Candace: Maybe when Hill growth more little can take care Logan, you can let Hill sleep with Logan, then you can sleep with Hillary.

Leighton: Maybe I can let Hill sleep with Logan, but I'd looked Hill was very need Hillary. Besides I can tell maybe Hill was so excited have I and Hill, but Hillary she looks not glad, she looks like not welcomed me and Logan. She chatted with Danielle more than me and Logan.

Jen: Don't think so. Hillary she was just lost confidence on mother, not everyone like you and Logan can as fast as possible can accepted new father, besides Hillary's mother never loved and concerned on her and Hill.

Leighton: I see.

Lance: But now begin you can set up relationship with Hillary.

Jen: Yeah, Britney just saw Hillary and Hill already set up the good relationship. And when Britney was back to KC, Hillary and especially Hill were reluctantly.

Jacoby: Just Britney with who also can set up relationship easily, because she has intimacy.

Candace: Britney can said is your step-cousin. His(Lance) younger sister's daughter.

Jen: If you want to know can ask Hillary.

Leighton: I will, thanks for let me and Logan have known.

Then Logan feel starving, he goes to call Leighton and….

Logan: Big….sister, I….am….hung….gie….

Leighton: Logan, is hungry, not hunggie.

Lance: Just take it easy, Logan gonna make pronunciation standard.

Leighton: Excuse me, the home has some milk powder, because Logan is hungry.

Jen: Home just has the fresh milk, is for Hill drink.

Candace: Tomorrow we go shopping buy it, also go to bed shop buy the bed for you and Logan. Later you just give Logan drink some fresh milk, very sorry.

Leighton: Don't sorry, aunt. Later just give Logan drink the fresh milk first.

Jacoby: Except fresh milk, did he(Logan) has more nutrition?

Leighton: Of course. Logan's daily has eat some fish, vegetables like broccoli and cabbage.

Jen: That's great, anyway much time our dinner also eat kind like this, except them both, just always ice cream ice cream soda soda.

Lance: OK, it's time to downstairs begin the dinner.

Candace: Quickly, Hillary, Hill and Danielle are waiting for us.

Then six of them are walking to downstairs and then to beginning the dinner with Danielle, Hillary and Hill. When in dinner, Leighton is speaking so much about her and Logan life, Leighton said she and Logan were born at Chicago, also Leighton hopes can set up relationship with Hillary and Hill also set up friendship with Danielle.

Bishop parent home

Tonight just Danny, Britney, Fiona, Alice, Aaron and Nicole dinner. Jake and Elsa have been dinner together just both of them, Britton and Jodi also. Phoebe and Philip no questions them both are in sleeping, just had eaten the oatmeal and mineral water, urinate and stool then fall asleep, while Philip has earlier fall asleep than Phoebe. Fiona in bathroom, so Danny and Britney with the babies on living room for waiting Fiona, they are intending to Johnson home dinner, also incidentally send Nicole back home. Nicole on Danny side, Alice and Aaron on Britney side, and they are chatting….

Danny: Hey, Britney, you are look like both of them mother.

Britney: What mother, although I and Alice age difference as 22 years and Aaron 23 years, but I always just both of them big cousin sister.

Danny: But Alice and Aaron have looking you like mother. Just look now they both are sitting on your side babbling with each other.

Britney: In fact I had really didn't knew what they both so love with me, just saw me once they're already hugged my feet.

Danny: Maybe you have intimacy.

Britney: Intimacy?

Danny: Like everyone love you, no matter is your family, cousins or best friends. Intimate person will make people like you, if you set up relationship just like you and Fiona always made so much relationship, and now Fiona has always adhesion on you. If build the relationship, you leave that person will reluctantly. If you set up just little relationship, that person also like you but he/she is willing to leave.

Britney: Fiona is my little sister, of course I set up relationship with her.

Danny: How about Alice and Aaron? They both also love you, if you set up relationship just example like Fiona, I am just worry someday both of them gonna be you as mother, then you on their heart will more important than auntie Cathy.

Britney: That's impossible. Besides now Alice and Aaron are hanging with Nicole, Michael and Georgie, they both have good friends won't adhesion on me anymore.

Danny: Alice and Aaron really like each other, two meaning of the word 'Like.' They love each other also like each other. Just like they both always with each other together, also they both love you.

Britney: But tomorrow aunt Cathy will bringing Alice together flight to St. Louis look for Jacoby and Jennifer. Jake and Elsa also gonna babysit and bring Aaron to outside whole morning and afternoon.

Danny: Don't know Alice and Aaron separate three days can't see each other and what they both gonna do.

Britney: Hope Alice willing to afternoon sleep. Speaking on Aaron, he was really pitiful, had the real mother like this. When Aaron grow up he knows his real mother born him already discarded him, he is gonna so sad. Aaron was miserable, Aaron's umbilical cord off, his belly button his real mother never care, just can relied the nurse helped him to made the belly button rehabilitation after the umbilical cord off. This was uncle told us. Just fortunately aunt Cathy can easily accepted Aaron be her son, take care on him, or else Aaron just can suffer.

Danny: But now Aaron have us and his family, accompany, love and care him. I'd knew dad mom and Jazz also love me, but I had really no idea why their can't accept I and Fiona.

Britney: If they still not accepted, just we're accepted you already enough, Fiona also glad.

Danny: In fact if really don't want Aaron know gonna grieved, then just don't tell him.

Britney: We're also thought like that, but when Aaron growth one by one day, someday he will grow up, more smart and he is gonna know Cathy not his real mother, he will ask.

Danny: Anyway now he still just 14 months as turn on this Sunday. And….

And then has someone called Britney, then Britney said 'Excuse me.' And answer the incoming call. Is Jodi calls Britney, she has tell Britney about John so angry because painting trio, also mean she and Britton had no idea where's John gone, so asked Britney does she know, and Britney answers maybe she know, then Britney said she goes to find John. After the call ended, Britney told Danny….

Britney: So sorry, I have something to do, can't go to dinner with you guys. I go away first, remember tell Fiona.

Danny: Alright.

Then Britney bye to Alice and Aaron and she has left. Without Britney on Alice and Aaron side, they both are begin crying, Danny sees quickly hugging Nicole to coaxing Alice and Aaron, but they both still non-stop crying. Alice and Aaron are yelling same thing just difference pronunciation.

Alice: Sis….ter Brit...ney, not….go.

Aaron: Babbling….sis….ter….

Then Fiona has come to downstairs and she sees Alice and Aaron are crying, Danny in coaxing they both and Nicole is babbling to Alice and Aaron. But Fiona has doesn't seen Britney, so Fiona asked

Fiona: Danny, where's Britney?

Danny: Britney has something important so she left first, call us to dinner and don't wait her.

Then Fiona is walking to living room and asked

Fiona: Then why Alice and Aaron are crying?

Danny: Because Britney has left, so they both are crying, I am coaxing but they both still non-stop crying.

Fiona: We go to Nate home first, I will coaxing Alice and Aaron, let me to hugging Nicole.

Then Fiona is hugging Nicole, Danny hugging Alice and Aaron while they both still non-stop crying. Finally in car Danny is driving, Nicole sitting and Fiona has succeed made Alice and Aaron stopped cry, and they have arrived Johnson home and dinner with Johnson.

Then Britney goes to pub looking for John, then really let Britney find out John, he is drinking alone on the table. Then Britney walks to John side, wants John don't drink anymore, but John wants Britney drinking with him, and he sees Britney he is exciting. But John is just like Britney before drank too much, so now John is drunk. Then Britney helps him pay the bill and bringing John leave and back home.

Britney is bringing John back to 'Brit' siblings home, because she has doesn't want John's family worry him. Then Britney is carrying John to her room, but John must to vomiting, so Britney is bringing him to bathroom toilet vomit. After John has vomited, Britney has carried him to the bed, and she wants take the water to John, but John is hugging Britney and wants her don't leave him. And Britney said

Britney: John, you'd already drunk, let me go, I go to take water to you.

John: Don't go, now just we both here, usually we both never took for much time together, we both should be couple.

Britney: What's happened, why you went pub drunk?

John: I thought Matt and Max just misunderstanding Maggie, but unexpectedly they both went to my room took my notebook and colored, that notebook I was spent near 15 years to wrote, everything has about you, every week I had wrote, no matter you'd happy, sad, good and no good things I'd wrote but everything has ruined by Matt and Max, and Meg just favoritism for both of them. Before I was didn't know why Jodi dislike hang together with them, now I was knew it.

Britney: And why did you wrote the letter for me?

John: You knew, I love you, since I was saw you began, you made me wrote it.

Britney: And why you not just give me?

John: I want give you, but I knew you won't accepted. Prior to you had suggested and supported Elsa pursued me.

Britney: John, I just want you happiness.

John: Can with you marry will be my most happiness thing, and I'd never love Elsa, she(Elsa) just our best friend, but you I have never look you as best friend, I've always look you as lover, girlfriend and future wife.

Britney: Why did you just always love me, not try to pursue another girl?

John: For you, I can do anything you want, just pursue another girl is impossible, unless you not love me, but you are love me, I knew what reason you don't want be my girlfriend.

Britney: I'm sorry, because I am making Jake and Jodi dare not mentioned about you, I was ignored Jodi 4 years also you, I was felt so sorry, now Jodi afraid I'm gonna ignore her if she mention about you. I afraid I gonna convince by you or Jodi, because I don't want refuse, don't want reject your pursue.

John: In fact I was thought about our future, I wish we have the children just like you and Britton, better can born the twin, more better can born the pigeon pair. Now big brother with Elsa had already married, big sister with Britton intercourse and next February will marrying. Jake and Jodi can with they lover together, why we cannot?

Britney: John, I really love you, even I was no idea when I was fell in love with you. But did both of us really are suitable couple? I admit, I was really afraid if I born the children is/are gonna just like Phoebe and Philip.

John: Britney, you know you are really pretty, our first kissed although was accident but I've never forget. Everything of you for me is really perfect, no matter is face, body, your heart great also kindness. You know I had thought for kiss your whole body, and then one night stand, start our love even the next step wedding then is our marriage.

Britney: John, you're really drunk, I go to take water for you.

John: This time I won't let you leave me anymore.

Britney: John, you really….

Then John is touching Britney face and direct to kissing Britney lips, and Britney is confounding, Britney is trying to get away but she has revel, not confound and just like that now John and Britney are doing sex, and now they have sexual relations. Britton didn't back home, so home just have John and Britney, and they both have spent whole night inside Britney room until next day morning and nobody knows what last night John and Britney have been done.

End Of Part 3


	4. Chapter 4

True Love, True Relationship Part 4

Next day, Kansas City, MO – Morning

'Brit' siblings home

John has wake up, but he doesn't seen Britney, because Britney was left. Britney was wrote the note and put on table, also prepared the lemonade to John. The note means last night John was drunk, Britney didn't want his parents worried, so Britney sent John here. She means last night John was drunk, also John's body not good smell, so Britney was helped him took off the clothes, as for the pants Britney said was John took off by himself. Britney means last night she and John never happened of anything, but John feels he and Britney look have happened something on last night. In note Britney just said she was took care John whole night until morning, she lets John slept on the bed and she slept on the chair. Britney means she has gone to parents home, she calls John if wake up drink the lemonade, good for body, also Britney means don't write any letter for her anymore, she also mean won't dodged John anymore, but Britney means now she still not think for talk love, also she means now they both still young, future has the chance to intercourse even is marry. And Britney said when she wants talk love and John still single, she gonna accept him. After John has looked, Then John drinks the lemonade also keep it the note on his side. After John has drink the lemonade, he has left and then back home.

Amity Park

Fenton Works – Morning

Jack and Maddie at the lab working for new invention, then Jazz had already back home on last afternoon. Sam has come to here, then with Jazz go to the lab find Jack and Maddie and Jazz said

Jazz: Mom dad, can you guys stop working first?

Maddie: What's matter, sweetie?

Jazz: Mom, Danny stays stubborn, is refusing with us back home.

Sam: Yeah, now Danny is still persisting with that foxy girl.

Maddie: Another day you and Sam try to advise Danny.

Jack: Yeah, kids, I and Maddie are so busy.

But Jazz is blaming Jack and Maddie, and she said

Jazz: Mom dad, can you guys absorb listening to me, don't always just busy on those inventions. Moreover, recently had without any ghost appeared.

Sam: Yeah, if more late, Danny gonna be getting deeper and deeper.

Jazz: Danny told us if we not accept that foxy girl, he is not see us anymore.

Jack: What, this is so outrageous.

Maddie: Then why you two not find Tucker for help?

Sam: Now Tucker also got controlled, he was supported Danny with that foxy girl together. And recently we're never see Tucker since after examination.

Jazz: Also that family called themselves children pretended insane to fooled us.

Jack: Go so far as called own children to pretending insane.

Maddie: So terrible.

Jazz: Yeah, mom dad, so we need you guys with us together to make Danny wide awake.

Sam: Also let Danny stay far with that foxy girl and hers family, more far more great.

Maddie: Alright, kids, 2 or 3 days we go to face-off with them.

Jack: Now you kids go to buy the passenger ticket, I and Maddie still want to working for our invention.

Then Jazz and Sam leave the lab and go to book a flight.

St. Louis, MO – Nearing to noon

Peterson at home breakfast. After breakfast, Peterson have prepared to going out. Before go out, they are walking to Scarlet and Scott room, asked them both want with their go to outside shopping, and them both are annoying want get outside, so Lance and Candace are asking them both want do they want, but Scarlet and Scott still think them both right not wrong. Jacoby just heard then closed and locked the door, lent them both play rouge try get outside again. After locked the door, Peterson except Scarlet and Scott are going out to shopping, also this afternoon or night Cathy and Alice will arriving here. While them both on inside the room crying loudly and knocking the door but nobody cares even the housekeeper Macy.

Kansas City, MO – Noon

Bishop parent home

Britney and Fiona are accompanying Alice, while now Phoebe and Philip just fall asleep again after the breakfast. Alice is adhesion on Britney, and Fiona also accompany just don't know has she jealous on Alice. Earlier, Jake and Elsa were brought Aaron to testing they parents skill, Aaron is acting Jake and Elsa son. That's because without Aaron on Alice side, she has doesn't seen Aaron feels lonely and cried, but after Alice has seen Britney, just made her calm. Now Cathy is walking to downstairs, Danny helps Cathy to carrying the baggage. Then Cathy calls Alice come to her side, so Britney calls Alice go to find mommy, then Alice walks to mommy side and Cathy is hugging Alice and shows Alice toy bear bear. Then Alice hugging the toy bear and calls 'Beh Beh' Cathy told Alice

Cathy: OK, Alice, now we are set off to St. Louis visit mommy older sister and her family. Alice, say bye bye to sister Britney and Fiona.

But Alice has heard she is begin struggling and yelling

Alice: Em…. I want sister Britney, let me go find sister Britney.

Britney & Fiona: Bye, Alice.

Cathy: Alice, be good girl, don't hit. Just 3 days.

But Alice not listening and yelling wants sister Britney, but Cathy is hugging Alice tightly, so Alice is start crying.

Danny: I send auntie Cathy and Alice to airport first.

Britney & Fiona: OK.

Then Danny and Cathy(hugging Alice) are going to airport. While Alice is non-stop crying yells want sister Britney and struggling, but Cathy just hugging and coaxing Alice calls her to stop crying.

Wright home – Afternoon

Jodi is home, and suddenly she's seeing Maggie and Meg are quarreling, and Meg is saying

Meg: You stole sister Jodi, give back sister Jodi.

Maggie: What you mean I stole?

Meg: Sister Jodi ignored me, because you involved me.

Maggie: That's enough, Meg. I never harm you, besides sister Jodi was never want play with you. I am your big sister, you can't talking with me like that.

Meg: You're bad big sister, bad big sister.

Then Matt and Max are coming and saying

Matt: Bad big sister, everyday bully us.

Maggie: When and how I bully all of you, don't deceive too much.

Max: Bad big sister, stole Mike from our side and scolds Meg.

Then Jodi comes to quarreling side and saying….

Jodi: Can you guys stop quarreling, I mean three of you, painting trio. Now Mike in sleeping, you three in here to scolding big sister.

Matt: She's bad big sister.

Jodi: That's enough. Always bad big sister(x2), yesterday you both painted John notebook, about this we still not count for you both.

Max: We knew wrong.

Jodi: Don't know what you both said are true or not?

Meg: Sister Jodi, big brothers said were true.

Jodi: Why you can so sure about it, or shall I mean now you are helping your big brothers say something good words to make me believe.

Meg: I'm not, I was honest, must was bad big sister framed on me, and now she was framed big brothers.

Then Meg means Maggie was framed painting trio, she goes to scolding Maggie, in scolding Meg has accidentally pushed Maggie, but Jodi thinks Meg has purposely to pushed Maggie, made Jodi so mad then Jodi slaps Meg's cheek, then Meg falls down and crying loudly which now she cries most loudly ever had. Meg stands up and goes to hitting Maggie and saying

Meg: Give me back sister Jodi, wah….(Crying).

Than Matt and Max go to comforting Meg and scolding Maggie. But Jodi scolding painting trio

Jodi: I didn't expect you could be so worse, went so far as pushed your big sister.

But Meg is crying and says she has accidentally, not purposely. And Maggie for painting trio explained and means Meg has accidentally, and Jodi said

Jodi: Even you were accidentally, but you three painting trio behavior I really can't endure. Now looks like you three have doesn't like Maggie, right? As is the case, later your dad mom back, I go to tell uncle and aunt, send you three painting trio live with uncle Kelvin and aunt Jessica until you guys are moving to new house, Maggie and Mike stay here with us. How is it you three feel like?

And then painting trio walk to Jodi side touching Jodi's and said their don't want move, they want stay here, then Jodi means their so worse, then Meg still crying and apologize to Jodi and Jodi means

Jodi: Although you're not purposely, you have apologize, but not to me, is to your big sister.

Then Meg walks to Maggie side and wants Maggie

Meg: Bad big sister, sorry, please call sister Jodi don't expel I and big brothers out.

Maggie: Never mind, sister Jodi.

Jodi: What's never mind, apologized but still called you bad big sister. Forget it, now sister Jodi is bringing you guys to a place, let you guys to seeing something for understanding.

And the painting trio asked Jodi where Jodi wants bringing them to, then Jodi said

Jodi: Originally sister Jodi intends to resting on afternoon, but you three got me annoyed. All of you stand here and don't move, sister Jodi I go to change the clothes, then I am bringing you guys to seeing something.

Then Jodi goes to changing the clothes. After Jodi changed, she comes out from room and calls Maggie and painting trio 'Let's go.' But unexpectedly Mike has wake up and he is walking/crawling out to Maggie side and hugging Maggie. Then Jodi said

Jodi: Just bring him too, anyway you guys are siblings. But remember to bring his diapers and milk powder, Maggie.

Maggie: OK, now I go to take.

Then Maggie goes to take Mike's diapers and milk powder. After she has taken Mike's stuff, and Jodi is bringing five of them to a place. But where Jodi wants bringing them to?

Bishop parent home – Afternoon

While Danny was sent Cathy and Alice to airport and Danny still isn't back yet, Britton also isn't back yet, Tony and Wendy had out, so home just have Britney and Fiona, because Phoebe and Philip exist also equal to not exist. Jodi and five of them have come, Jodi knocks the door, and Britney goes to opening the door and Jodi asked

Britney: Jodi, you come?

Jodi: Whoa, what you both are doing?

Britney: Oh, just Fiona wants me to carrying him just like when she was baby. Whoa, you weight are heavy.

Fiona: Because your little sister me has grown up.

Jodi: Even your dog Daniel also wants. All in all, We come here, I want to let these guys to seeing Phoebe and Philip, let them to understanding.

Britney: Them both at upstairs in doing some silly things.

Jodi: Thanks.

Then Jodi and five of them are going inside and walking to upstairs. Meanwhile in downstairs, Britney said

Britney: Get down, Fiona, you really heavy, later call Danny to carrying you.

Fiona: I don't want. Danny carrying me he feels so relax.

Britney: My back are so tiring, or later you call Britton to carrying you.

Fiona: I don't care, now I want big sister you to carrying me walking around here.

Britney: Alright, I am carrying you to walking around, look Daniel also wants join.

Fiona: Daniel….

The Dog Daniel: O..O..

When Jodi and them walk to upstairs, Meg is asking

Meg: Sister Jodi, why sister Britney can carrying sister Fiona?

Jodi: Why can't, they both are the sisters.

Meg: I also sister Jodi little sister.

Jodi: You're my little cousin sister, not real sister.

Meg: Why they both can?

Jodi: Britney and Fiona are real sisters, same father, same born from one mother and same big brother. Speaking about this, except draw and paint, what you three(Painting Trio) brain learned on daily? Anyway, we come here and I want all of you to looking there.

Then Maggie(hugging Mike), Matt, Max and Meg are looking Phoebe and Philip. And Jodi asked….

Jodi: Now I ask questions, you guys answer the questions. First, now look on them both, what them both are doing now, Matt.

Matt: Them both are smiling and playing the hand ringing.

Jodi: Is it? Look clearly, them both not smiling, is giggling, them both are not playing hand ringing is just on the side doing silly things, that hand ringing isn't even bells inside. Second, Max, you go to calling them both, this Phoebe and this Philip.

Then Max goes to calling Phoebe and Philip, but them both have doesn't even care just ignored Max called. Then Jodi asks

Jodi: Maggie, you put Mike on them both side and tell them both brother is here.

Then Maggie puts Mike on them both side and tells them both 'Phoebe, Philip, here brother.' When them both hear brother, them both quickly(mean just slowly) stand up and yelling brother(Bar The), but Mike has doesn't care them both and he is just walk back to Maggie side, but Phoebe and Philip are walking so slowly to Mike side yelling (Bar The) and want to bothering Mike. And Maggie calls them both get away. Then Matt asks

Matt: Why them both walk just slowly?

Jodi: Just simple, because sister was crawled until age 5 and brother was crawled until 3. I have no idea exactly them both daily walk had an hour or not, them both just always lie down or sit, before them both walked the stairs already wasted 1 plus minute, 2 minutes also possible.

While Phoebe and Philip are still want to bothering Mike, and Mike is hugging Maggie and she(Maggie) is in stopping them both. Then Jodi asks

Jodi: Matt and Max. If you both see Meg cries, what you both gonna do?

Matt: We call Meg don't cry.

Max: Make her happy.

Jodi: That's good brothers. But she(Phoebe) really is good big sister just like you both, no. You both and you Meg, look what reaction of her(Phoebe) after her little brother is crying.

While them both still want to bothering Mike, and then Jodi takes off the hand ringing from Phoebe hand and hits Philip's head. After Philip has gotten hit by Jodi, Philip is crying loudly, when Phoebe has seen, no doubt about it Phoebe is following Philip crying loudly and Jodi says….

Jodi: See…. This was good sister should has it?

Then Jodi takes them both back to room and closes the door. While them both are inside just crying loudly and touching head(Just Philip) because feels so pain.

Jodi: Maggie, I very sure for hundred percent you never like her(Phoebe). Matt and Max, if Meg cries, you both are Phoebe example? Or Meg, if Mike cries, do you gonna follow Mike cry together?

And the painting trio mean their never gonna like Phoebe, has seen little brother cried but has gone followed to cried. And Jodi says

Jodi: In fact I'd knew three of you never like either them both. And now you three can tell me compared to Phoebe, three of you big sister was Maggie more better than her?

But painting trio still mean Maggie is bad big sister, even their felt Phoebe was worse. And Jodi is really don't know why painting trio still in misunderstanding Maggie, so Jodi goes to downstairs and ask Fiona while Britney's back has tired and sitting on sofa. Jodi asks

Jodi: Fiona, can we use your room for few minutes, I want to speaking something to my little cousins.

Fiona: Sure.

Jodi: Thanks.

Then Jodi goes back to upstairs, while in downstairs Fiona asks

Fiona: Big sister, why Danny and big brother still not back yet?

Britney: They both will back few minutes later, don't worry.

Fiona's room

Everyone is sitting and Jodi says

Jodi: You three(Painting Trio) always called Maggie was bad big sister, and now sister Jodi I want you three to telling me, why you three felt Maggie was bad big sister, what she did to you three, made you three so preconception on your big sister. Matt, you first.

Matt: Mom always gave her(Maggie) money, not give me and Max. Why she could use the money and we can't, mom always just prepared the food and water to us, she can bought whatever she wants, and we just eat the sandwich, vegetable prepared from mom. And bad big sister always scolded us, made Meg sad and cried. Why that Alan can use the money buy whatever he wants on school, we can't, his mom always prepared beef and lamb and beverage juices and soda. That Alan with his friends bullied me, he said he has big brothers and sisters and I didn't have, he always irony me, he said his big brother and big sisters always brought him to restaurant to ate some delicious food, bad big sister never. His family had limo, he always ride the limo to school and back home, his big brothers drive Mercedes-Benz and his big sisters ride BMW and Jaguar, dad mom just drive SUV.

Jodi: Aunt gives Maggie money to cafeteria let she buys the food because Maggie knows how to use, you and Max still not enough to reach use money, if you want, you must prove to your parents look. About Meg, Maggie never made was Meg cried just because herself. Breakfast or noon eat the sandwich or vegetable also healthy, and for that Alan you meant, he was spoiled by parents and big siblings. Everyone daily gets nutrition but not always eat the beef or lamb, eat more also not good, aunt Pamela is for you good, Matt. If Alan bully you, Matt you just can tell principal or teacher, not always framed Maggie. You said his big brother and sisters brought him to restaurant eat delicious, Maggie didn't, because now Maggie still can't drive, she wants must wait until she is sixteen years old. Uncle and aunt just drive Ford SUV was already enough whole family. For us, buy the Mercedes-Benz, BMW, Jaguar even the Porsche definitely not a problem, just all of you to listening on me, we must spend the money/cash on right place, if not that calls waste not spend the money. And you(Max).

Max: Bad big sister bullied Meg, made Meg sad and cried, she stole Mike from our side, she was difference with us, we love draw and paint but she not. Bad big sister scolded me, big brother and Meg, and still for us made other name called 'Painting Trio.'

Jodi: OK. I have been said, Maggie never bullied either three of you, also never stole him from three of you side. I knew three of you are favorite as draw and paint and Maggie isn't, but you three also can't want Maggie to same with you guys. Maggie scolded you three must you guys did some naughty, as for painting trio, was me and Maggie together to thought, but main was figured by me. And you(Meg).

Meg: Bad big sister not let me with you(Jodi), she scolded me and big brothers, not let me sleep with her in a room, weekend always called me afternoon sleep, she is bad big sister. Why that Amy has good big brother and sisters, she always bullied me, she said she always with third big brother showered together, their had mommy and housekeeper helped them, why I just can showered alone, just mommy helps me. She always naps with friend but teacher never let me nap with Neil. She has the beef and lamb also juices, but I just have sandwich and vegetables just like big brothers, mommy just prepared water and milk for me.

Jodi: First, Maggie is not bad big sister, I can just I didn't want play with you, I have been said must you three did naughty so Maggie scolded you three. Maggie not let you with her sleep on a room because she meant you and your big brothers drew and painted against the wall. That Amy also same with his third brother already spoiled by family, she bullied you and soon she will get punishment she deserves it. If was little brother just like me sister Jodi and brother John at that time he just 2 years old, together showered was no problem, but Meg them both showered together should called sad, not happiness. Besides just 4 years old always eat beef and lamb to get nutrition is not good. Meg, if you are napping can't naps with Neil, no matter at least in learning time or eat time you still can with him. Juices also high sugar, always drink is easy to get diabetes. Your mommy prepared sandwich and vegetables was because health reason, let you get more nutrition, body stronger, more spirit, full of energy and healthy. And Meg, you just a week remaining, you gonna leave from preschool and road to elementary school for kindergarten(Kindergarter) pupils. At the elementary school is no more nap time for pupils. I have said so much, now how you three are feeling about Maggie your big sister?

But Jodi has seen painting trio still hesitate and though possible Maggie is still bad big sister, then Jodi says

Jodi: I speak a short story to all of you, listening.

During 25 years ago, had the twins baby were born, one was boy and one was girl, boy is big brother and girl is little sister.

Jodi: Description – If the twin face look exactly the same, that mean they're identical twin. If face look much like but difference, that's call non-identical twin. And if a boy and a girl, that's also non-identical twin and call pigeon pair. Maggie, I thinks you knew, 5th grade had already learned, I don't know Matt you know or not, but Max and Meg you must know this. Mike just 13 months, can't understand what I've said.

This twins really adorable, also made family and other people happy. No matter what their did, the point was they must together, can't left each other if not both were started cried. Until they first time attended the preschool, when in learning also can't left each other, even was in napping this twin must near on each other, but the teacher didn't want this twin slept together, and instead made this twin embraced slept together, so teacher didn't reluctantly them. Until they were attended the elementary school, little sister was knew a new good friend, and she was ignored her big brother more time, that's made big brother feels his little sister has doesn't want with him more time for together. At home, big brother wants with his little sister do something, but his little sister meant busy, so he was ran to parents side and cries, he means little sister ignored him, not play with him anymore. Then parents went to asked little sister, and she said she was just want big brother know the new friend, not always just with her. But little sister knew big brother make friend was poor, so little sister introduced and let her best friend knew big brother and three of them were became best friends. When twin had 11 years old, their mother was pregnant, that mean will have another little brother or sister, but the new family member was made big brother worried, he was worried if have third member, little sister not play with him anymore, so he went to asked parents, and parents just said he was unfounded for too worried. Parents also asked little sister, and she also meant even when little brother and sister has born, she also love her big brother, would not ignore him, also planned when little brother and sister has born, she wants with big brother to teaching little brother and sister everything. And third member has born, was infant girl, twin so happy, and when third member was growth day by day, big brother and little sister were taught their little sister, just the little sister was more love her big sister more than big brother and parents.

Jodi: OK, short story has ended. How all of you are feeling?

Maggie: Why this story the characters listened up just like brother Britton and sister Britney?

Jodi: You're right, characters really are Britton and Britney, and third family member is Fiona. Story was real, was their parents told your uncle aunt and cousins siblings, that mean us. How, still thinking Maggie is bad big sister?

Meanwhile at downstairs, Britton and Danny have back, they both are so coincidentally back at same time, but few minutes later, has unwelcome person is come, that person is Alex Edwards, what is he come here want to do….

While in Fiona room, Matt said in retrospect, perhaps Maggie is not so bad, maybe just no good. And Jodi has seen painting trio still misunderstanding Maggie, so Jodi says

Jodi: I knew you three must felt Maggie was didn't enough concerned on three of you, so just made you three had bias on her. Prior to all of you still weren't born, at that time, when your brother John my little brother has begun to crawling, but for let John together with us, I and your brother Jake my big brother always quarreled, I and Jake for John already quarreled full seven years for meaningless, at that seven years I and Jake never have communication, always just thought for pull John closer to me side, and Jake on his side. Before I and Jake reconciled, John was lived on had big brother and sister, but he was felt had brother no sister, had sister, no brother. At that 7 years John must not happiness, also made dad mom dispelled Jake, me and John have another little brother and sister chance.

Maggie: Don't blame on yourself, sister Jodi, uncle and aunt have big cousin brothers and you their already feel so happiness.

Mike: 'Babbling.'

Jodi: So, you three, still think Maggie is bad big sister? If you three still think Maggie is bad big sister, might as well now Maggie is to being Jake, John and my little sister, three of you and Mike beginning now change to calling big sister to sister Maggie, that would be so good. How three of you feel like? Matt, begin now you're most eldest in siblings, that means you must help Mike changes diapers, take care little brothers and sister, you three wish come true now, Maggie is not you guys big sister, that means now Mike just Maggie little cousin brother. To Mike 'Mike, now you just have a big sister, that's Meg.'

Then Jodi hugs Mike and gives Matt to hugging Mike. Although Mike has doesn't know what Jodi said, but maybe he has feeling, so Mike is crying, because he has thought Maggie isn't his big sister anymore, but painting trio also stimulate, Jodi keeps irritating painting trio she says 'Big cousin sister' And then painting trio walk to Maggie side like hugging her and said

Matt: Eh…. I don't want big cousin sister, I want big sister.

Max: Don't leave us, we need Meg also need big sister.

Meg: I want big sister, big sister.

Mike: Babbling 'Sis….ter….'

Jodi: Prior to you three were hate Maggie, why now you three need big sister?

Matt: Eh…. We're never hate big sister, we thought she bad because big sister scolded us, made Meg cried. We want big sister accompany us.

Max: Big sister never draw with us together, I want big sister accompany us drawing and painting. We shouldn't because big sister not favorite on draw to rejected big sister.

Meg: I want big sister accompany me draw and paint, want big sister helps me with me shower, want big sister with me sleeping at same room. Eh…. I don't want sister Maggie, I want big sister. Let that Amy knows I also have good big sister.

Mike: Babbling. 'Sis….ter….Sis...ter...'

Jodi: Always excluding Maggie, now because Maggie isn't you guys big sister and crying. No matter, you siblings in here get some good communication, I go to find Britney and Fiona first.

Then Jodi goes to downstairs find Britney and Fiona. Meanwhile before Jodi gets out from room, Alex has come here and Britton asks

Britton: Excuse me, why did you come here?

Alex: Just long story short. Last Night Anna back home she was so sad because you, your issue cause Anna not happy, she wants pursuing and intercourse with you is your blessed, but you dared to rejected Anna.

Britton: Why I can't rejected her, besides now I already had fiancee, we will be marrying next February. So you call your little sister to give up.

Alex: Is that Wright's daughter really good, she's age older than you, she is unreasonable and unruly lady, with Anna better than her.

Britney: OK, that's enough, here not welcome you, please leave.

Alex: I give you suggestion, quickly with that Jodi break up and intercourse with Anna, also you(Britney) give up John, because John only suitable for Anne. And you(Fiona), my little brother likes you(Fiona) is your blessed, so you(Danny) better to break up with her.

Britton: Are you done now, I never break up with Jodi, and John never gonna belongs Anne, and Fiona's boyfriend is Danny, not your little brother.

Danny: Yes, and I won't break up with Fiona and this is my promise.

Alex: You all should knew I was my dad company's chairman, and our company and your parents company had cooperation. But if I announce termination of cooperation with 'Business Community League', your parents will be fail cooperation at first time ever on us. And then your parents reputation will be damaged.

Britton: You don't try to threaten us.

Britney: You think we afraid of you and your family, with your company termination of cooperation is just nothing at all, reputation can find back.

Alex: You father, mother and grandparents several decades of painstaking efforts, just I announce, not for long will have media and reporter to find you whole family, also will make so much rumors and scandal.

But when Jodi is walking the stairs, she has been listened and Jodi walks to downstairs and telling Alex

Jodi: If you want termination of cooperation with Bishop, never mind, and later I go to call my dad and mom forthwith terminate with Edwards company.

Alex: Whatever.

Jodi: Maybe you don't know, for my parents if without your company for them mean nothing, anyway there are still many companies want to cooperation with my parents. And it was you, loss cooperation with my parents, everything relate your family property will be just half, house will sell and move to small half house, car from limo to second-hand car. Your family company most of the money was relied from my parents company, if you terminate with Bishop, later I call dad mom immediately to terminate with you, look what company willing to let you to depend. Also don't forget your house people plus you total 13 people, just depending from a company, you have 2 babies to raising.

Alex: My family company need you parents help?

Jodi: 12 years old, your family company was faced crisis, company gonna collapse, but my parents helped your company through the crisis, if not your family never expected had luxury house, car, everyday beef and lamb drink wine.

Alex: Cheap woman, you threat me?

Britton: Hey, can you put your respect?

Britney: Just leave here, this place not welcome you.

Jodi: Never mind. Before everything you told to three of them(Bishop siblings), I'd already recorded, also I already sent to your father, also told your father about bad things your little brother and sister did. Now you better hurry to back home thinking how to solve it, don't come here to spoke nonsense.

Alex: You win! I leave now, don't know why Anna, Anne and Allen were love the guys like all of you. I swear, I gonna make you expel by airline, made you can't be flight attendant anymore.

Jodi: Whatever.

Then Alex leaves, Britton and Britney appreciate Jodi, and Jodi says

Jodi: Cope him and his family, for me just easiest thing I've done.

Fiona: Unexpectedly you were so understood your parents company situation.

Jodi: Anyway my dad mom company will give me to inheriting soon, possible 2 or 3 years later.

Danny: You had great business skill, future you must let me ask you a lot of advice.

Jodi: Of course.

Fiona: Oh right, sister Jodi, I've always wanna ask you, since mid-school until now, big sister always with you and sister Elsa, but why before I was didn't know who you both are?

Britton: When we're mid-school, you just 16 months, at that time you were just always much time with Britney.

Britney: 9 years ago, when Jodi got the driver's license, you also much time with me.

Jodi: I wanna drive so when I got, drive the car find Elsa first then find you(Fiona) big brother and sister for lunch.

Britney: Originally I was intended bring you go together, but that time you(Fiona) were doze off, so just let dad mom took care you.

Jodi: 8 years ago, Britney got the driver's license, first she wanted drove and looked for you(Fiona) first.

Britton: Anyway when you're kindergarten student or smaller, you were 80 percent time, justto 20 percent time with me but also had Britney.

And then Maggie comes to downstairs, and Jodi asks

Jodi: You should be in communication, why Maggie you come to downstairs?

Maggie: I and Matt, Max and Meg already talked. Thanks, sister Jodi, you made my little not misunderstanding anymore, we're reconciled.

Jodi: That's great. In fact I knew painting trio are love you just their were misunderstood on you, just let painting trio knew what their heart really want. Then what the painting trio and Mike are doing?

Maggie: Meg and Mike have fall asleep, Matt and Max looking on them.

Jodi: Now we are waiting Meg and Mike wake up, and then we back home.

Maggie: OK. Fiona, have time?

Fiona: Sure. Danny, want join us?

Danny: Needn't, you both to great chat, later I want to calling Danielle.

Fiona: OK.

Then Fiona and Maggie go back to her(Fiona) room chatting also with Matt and Max watching Meg and Mike. When Fiona and Maggie have gone to room, Jake and Elsa(Hugging Aaron) are back, and Elsa put down Aaron and said 'Aaron, nah, that's sister Britney.' Then Aaron walking/crawling to Britney said and calls 'Sis….ter….' And Britney is hugging Aaron. Then Britton and Jodi asked

Britton: Did you both with Aaron whole morning and afternoon have pleasant?

Jodi: Did he has more cute today?

Jake: Let's talk tomorrow, tomorrow also gonna bring Phoebe and Philip to outside.

Elsa: Brought Aaron to fun but we're really been exhausted. Britney, can let us sleeping on your sofa for an hour?

Britton & Britney: Sure.

Jake & Elsa: Thanks.

Then Jake and Elsa walk to sofa and sleeping. When they're fall asleep, Jodi quickly to using I-phone take pictures on Jake and Elsa sleeping face. Jake and Elsa head were so near on each other. And then Jodi back to Fiona room to looking Fiona and little cousins situation. Danny, Britton and Britney are together back to Britton room to calling Jacoby and Jen, and Danny calling Danielle for chatting.

Edwards home – Night

Except Joseph and Holly, Samuel calls everybody to living room assemble, because he wants to speaking something to whole family. And Samuel is saying

Samuel: I call all of you to gathering here, because I have something to speaking. The things are about all of you are being worse.

Nancy: How could be, our family are best.

Samuel: Best for what? All in all I don't want disturb your grandpa and grandma in resting. In short you guys had made me so disappointed. I've thought about it, what I'd did before, why my six children are being worse.

Alex: Dad, our family relationship best, how could be worse?

Samuel: You're still dare to say? Went so far as you want termination of cooperation with Bishop, did you know if you do, Wright gonna immediately terminate with us, and that time company funds will get a lot of trouble. Wright's daughter should told you everything about 12 years ago, faced the crisis, faced the collapse, at that time our home was hard to lived, our seven, your(Alex) university fee also spent for that time Allen you were just baby, always ate much, milk powder, diapers also toys. That time company was nearly collapse fortunately Wright was helped us also cooperated with us, if not all of us no need live the luxury house like this home and drive the luxury car limo like these. And you still want to announced termination, did you know Wright and Bishop are best relationship, do you want to endanger the company?

Alex: But I was no idea, and that cheap woman threatened us.

Samuel: Why she threatened you because you threatened Bishop first. Originally I'd thought you were ready and let you inherited the company, but now look like you still weren't ready to inherit the company, and now I was suspicious on your ability.

Alex: Dad, since you let me inherited, I gonna do my best, will not make you disappoint.

Samuel: But now I've disappointed, perhaps now I must to considering whether let you stay as chairman this position.

Nancy: Samuel, don't treat Alex like that.

Samuel: You don't say anything. You spoiled our children, made them so opinionated.

While Billy and Bailee focusing on other things, Billy is following Bailee step, Bailee is crawling around and Billy is walking to following Bailee. Then Samuel continues as

Samuel: And Darci, I knew you born Billy and Bailee so toilsome, also you were sad because can't feed them both the breast milk, but now what are them both doing, Bailee is crawling around and Billy is following Bailee, and what is the purpose of Billy, why is he following Bailee every step. You(Darci) know I am worrying them both gonna just like Bishop most little daughter and son.

Darci: Father, my babies are smart, them both not gonna like those moron idiot. Bailee she needs activity, Billy also wants. Although I had no idea why Billy just followed Bailee step, but before Bailee born, Billy also crawled around, just Bailee was frequent.

Samuel: Bailee she just daily crawling, that's not enough, you(Darci) supposed to let Bailee do kind of other activity, not always just crawling around. Also did Bailee sleeping time is enough?

Darci: Billy and Bailee daily sleeping is 14 hours. Night 9-10 pm until morning 8-9 am, morning 11:30 or noon sleeping an hour and afternoon sleep another an hour.

Samuel: This also can be accepted. Bailee just need to let her do other more things not just crawling around. But Billy he has a lot of problems, and his problems was very serious.

Darci: What problems of Billy, he was so healthy, everyday I have help him change the diapers.

Samuel: These are the problems. Billy has already 23 months, but now he was still wear the diapers, sucking the pacifier, drink the milk powder still uses the baby bottle, not always call urinate, just crawl the stairs also don't know or he has afraid. So Darci, now I want you to listening. Now begin, you must training Billy to urinate and defecate on baby toilet, make him to quit the pacifier, want urinate call daddy or mommy, better is just night till morning use diapers once time, other time give him wear the underpants, training him uses the cups or babies cups, also training him crawl the stairs better use as walk. Another yet, don't let Billy to sleeping on baby cot anymore with Bailee, if can you(Darci) and Alex to sleeping with him. And tomorrow all of us to outside, I don't want see Billy wear the diapers anymore, just except at night, do you understand?

Darci: Yes, father.

Samuel: Also now I want you to hugging them both back to room sleeping, don't let them non-stop walking and crawling around.

Darci: Yes. I go first, Alex.

Then Darci goes to hugging Billy and Bailee to stopping them both walking and crawling, it has made Billy and Bailee crying, but Darci just hugging them both to upstairs back to room and coaxing them both to sleeping, also separate them both sleeping. In downstairs, Samuel continues as

Samuel: Both of you(Anna & Anne), I was satisfied on your vice-chairman performance, I also satisfied on your work performed, but you both problem is pursuing the men were never love you, even their were never know you both.

Anna: Dad, I was really love Britton, since mid-school. For him I did the plastic surgery to let me beautiful for make him love you, but that Jodi she stole my happiness. She has chance with Britton just because his little sister was her best friend, Britney excluded me.

Anne: I also love John when I'd really saw his great, just I never had chance to know him, but my heart always just gave the love for him. But that Elsa said John loves Britney, I don't know what that psychologist good, can made John just eyes on her. John was belonged to me, not her. If that psychologist really loves John, why John was still single?

Samuel: Anna, Britton and Jodi had intercourse, next year will be marrying, why you still not to recognize the fact and still be obsessing. And Anne, no matter did Britney loves John or not, even Britney not loves John, he was also not gonna love you.

Anne: His big brother's wife not like me, but his parents with me can talked.

Anna: And Britton parents also can talked with me.

Samuel: But now Britton has girlfriend even fiancee, and if John loves you, I just let you to pursuing, but he's not. So dad wants you both don't to doing more meaningless struggling anymore, and you both must to listening on me, be the obedient daughter. And you(Allen), now you supposed to focusing and concentrating on learn and study, not always to pursuing the girl. And Bishop's second daughter was not love you, and she has the boyfriend.

Allen: Dad, her boyfriend just nothing. I am the good boy, I pursuing her was she got the blessed. Her boyfriend just save the world, so, I also can if I want.

Samuel: You're really have a lot of problems. Let you save the world should meant let you destroy the world. If without this teenager, the world has destroyed. You, little brother and sister can't managed, now you are uncle of Billy and Bailee, you shall be example of uncle.

Allen: But dad, I was noticed her so long, I must to pursuing on her.

Samuel: Don't pursue Bishop's second daughter anymore, dad I am warning you, if Bishop's daughter tell me you go to bother, I gonna punish you. And you both(Alan and Amy) were most made me so disappointed, you both should feel ashamed to yourself. 3 days ago, I asked you both, and you both said they bullied, pushed you both. But originally you were bullied those student first, Jodi was already told me, you both everyday in school were bullied her little cousins, you both went to insulted them drew and painted worse, showed off and said you both had beef and lamb to eat, and you(Alan) always took the money out to showed off how much money you had and other people did not.

Alan: Daddy, I just want friend with that Matt, but he just draw and not speak to me.

Amy: I also want friend with that Meg, but she just draw no speak to me.

Samuel: Don't lie to me anymore. Usually you both always played with each other, made the floor wet or dirty, I can just forgive, but now so obviously you both were spoiled, I and your mother not enough notice and concern on you both, made you both so disobedient.

Nancy: Alright, Samuel, now them both still just kids, and don't scolding them both.

Samuel: You shut up. Because you spoiled them both, made them both so disobedient, always just to being like the kid never grow up. Until now, Alan showers also want housekeeper also you help him, in addition he was showered with Amy together same time same bathroom, what normal people can let them both showered together, let them both slept at same room already was my limit. And now I am announcing, Nancy you don't give Alan money to school anymore, begin now he just need bring the food and water to school, Amy also just food and water or milk, don't prepare beef and lamb and the juices to them both anymore. Another is begin tomorrow you both are gonna separate the room, Alan you go to sleep at same room with Allen, and Amy you sleep by alone.

Allen: Dad, Alan and Amy sleep together at same room was good, why you changed?

Alan: Daddy, I want sleep with Amy.

Amy: Daddy, I want sleep with brother.

Nancy: Samuel, just let them both continue sleeping at same room.

Samuel: No way. All in all tonight I let you both sleeping at same room already was my limit, tomorrow you(Alex) and me move Alan bed to Allen's room.

Amy: Daddy, I want sleep with brother, I fear,

Samuel: If you(Amy) fear, you can go to sleep with Anna or Anne, or else you come sleep with daddy and mommy. Last thing, now begin, I want you both no longer to showering with each other at same time same bathroom. You(Alan), shower by alone, and Nancy, now you must to training Amy shower by herself alone. And now I want to bathroom, and Nancy now I want you bring Amy to showering, if let I see them both showering together, I will using the rattan punish them both, and later you(Nancy) just go sleep with Anna, Anne or Amy, don't back room with me sleep anymore. Alright, I've done, everyone back to room, shower go to showering.

Then Samuel goes to own bathroom, Nancy is bringing Amy to showering while Alan wants to joining but Nancy can't let because Samuel commended, so them both start crying. Alex back to room to seeing Darci, Billy and Bailee situation, Anna and Anne also back to room, they were felt Samuel scolded gave their lessons all because Jodi harmed them, and Allen also back to room, and he says he must pursuing success on Fiona, also he has said Danny he has just nothing, can't even compare with him.

St. Louis, MO – Night

Peterson parent home

Peterson at home be waiting for Cathy and Alice to coming. Except Scarlet and Scott, them both locking inside the room and weren't even know about Cathy and Alice want to coming. And then has someone pressed the doorbell, no question about it is Cathy and her daughter Alice. When Candace hear, she says she goes opening and run to open the door, and Candace has seen Cathy wants to hugging Cathy but Cathy is hugging Alice(In sleeping), so Candace welcome her younger sister and calls her and Alice quickly get in. When Cathy hugging Alice(In sleeping) come in, Candace says

Candace: Cathy, I miss you so much.

Cathy: Old sister, I also miss you.

Candace: Wait a second, don't you have two children?

Cathy: Oh…. This is Alice, she is in sleeping, just recently in airplane she didn't want sleep, so when we arrived, I brought Alice to park depleted her power to make her fall asleep. As for Aaron, he is home with Theodore.

Candace: Let sitting first, Cathy.

Jacoby: Let Alice to sleeping here, aunt Cathy.

Jen: Nobody will bothering her.

Cathy: Thanks, but she just need an hour sleeping.

Then Cathy sit on sofa, then Candace and Peterson asked her about her past 15 years life. And Cathy to speaking about her past 15 years life, like the job, married with Theodore, born Alice, no way to divorced with Theodore, Aaron has been her son, married once again with Theodore, lawsuit, and then back home reunion with Bishop and let Alice and Aaron more happiness, Alice and Aaron growth process and till here Cathy says

Cathy: Later Alice wake up, remember you guys just tell her own name, needn't the brother and sister, uncle and aunt can.

Jen: Why?

Cathy: You know Alice and Aaron just like each other, always want find Britney and yell 'Sister Britney'. If let Alice hear the brother, she would have thought about Aaron, if sister, Alice must thought about Britney.

Jacoby: Really unexpectedly Alice same with Aaron also love with Britney.

Cathy: For with Britney together, she was refused to afternoon sleep, babbled at bakery and bothered I and Theodore worked.

Lance: And did Alice still pack diapers at night?

Cathy: Now she just wear the underpants, when Alice wants to bathroom, she will calls me. When Alice was 25 months, I had still worried she can't held must urinate, she 2 years old just a week 1 or 2 times. But when Alice 25 months, at night until morning woke up she was not urinate or stool, also Alice felt night wear the diapers to sleep was so uncomfortable, I looked Alice can completely controlled the excreta system, so I let Alice completely to quit the diapers.

Hillary: She can't alone, right?

Cathy: Yeah, when she born till 15 months, always had I accompanied her. When Theodore once again was my husband also had Aaron, Alice very fond on Aaron, that time Alice 16 months, Aaron just a month, Alice always babbled to Aaron, can made Aaron smiled.

Danielle: Did Alice and Aaron have playmate?

Cathy: Of course when in Detroit, just only Alice and Aaron always played together. But since back to KC, Alice and Aaron did have the playmate, three babies, 2 years old Georgie, 13 months Mike and just past 12 months Nicole, Alice and Aaron so much communication with these three babies.

Leighton: After dinner, aunt Cathy you can let Logan with Alice to playing together, look Logan and Hill are so expecting.

Cathy: Of course no problem, but now Alice and Logan still babies, don't play too long.

Leighton: OK. Logan, later with Alice playing don't play too long.

Cathy: Oh right, don't you guys(Lance & Candace) have another daughter and son?

Lance: Yes we had, but them both were so naughty and disobedient.

Candace: We did punished them both also grounded them both locked them both inside the room, but them both still thought themselves are right, without any false and mistakes.

Jacoby: Just always yelled for ice cream and soda.

Jen: Didn't want admit the fault and apologize but still played rouge want get outside from room.

Candace: I am bringing you to see them both.

Cathy: OK.

Then Candace is bringing Cathy to upstairs Scarlet and Scott room to see them both look like. When they both in upstairs, has someone pressed the doorbell, this person is Evan, with Ross, Lisa and Emma to visiting Cathy also see Alice. Lance and Candace were informed Johnson family yesterday and called their come. When Johnson family come in, Alice has still in sleeping, Jacoby and Jen told Johnson later Alice wake up, to introducing don't say the words brother and sister, lent Alice think to daddy, Aaron and sister Britney. And then Cathy has seen them both, Candace locked the door and with Cathy walking back to downstairs. Cathy has seen Johnson, Candace let Cathy knows Johnson family. And few minutes later, Alice has wake up, first things she wants is drinking milk powder, because Alice is hungry. When she wake up, Alice is seeing around and sees Cathy and walking to Cathy side and asks for

Alice: Mommy, I want milk..milk.

Jen: Whoa, really just like Britney said, she was so adorable.

Jacoby: It is, I agreed.

Danielle: If Alice just already so adorable, now I really to more expecting look how adorable Aaron is?

Cathy: Alice and Aaron face more Theodore, Alice more like me and Aaron more like Theodore.

But Alice wants drinking milk powder also make Logan wants drinking milk powder too. And Logan walks to Leighton side and says

Logan: Sister, I want….drink….ing…..milk.

Hillary: It also made Logan feels hungry wants to drinking milk powder.

Leighton says she goes to make for Logan, but Cathy said she can make for Logan too, asked Leighton borrow for Logan's milk powder, and Leighton said 'Sure, please.' And then Cathy has made the milk powder to Alice and Logan to drinking. After their have drunk the milk powder, Cathy brings Alice to living room introduce Peterson and Johnson let Alice knows, but when introduced last person was Logan, Leighton introduced Logan let Alice knows him, and Alice says

Alice: Log….an…., I..have brother….Aaron….

When Alice says the word brother, everybody excepted Hill and Logan, they in worrying Alice is gonna thinking to Aaron, and she does. So when Alice remembers Aaron not in her side, she is beginning to babbling, and walks to Cathy side and says

Alice: Eh…. Mommy, where….Aaron, I want….brother.

Then Cathy squats and calls Alice to calming down, but it also makes Alice to thinking on Britney, then she changes to saying….

Alice: Eh…. Sister Britney, where sister Britney?

Cathy: Come, Alice, be good girl, sister Britney not here, Monday you will see daddy, Aaron and sister Britney.

Evan: So unexpectedly Alice was so like Britney. When childhood, Elsa wasn't like Alice, she just always mentioned had best friend but didn't say her name.

Emma: Hey, dad mom, if was my childhood, did I was like Alice always want dad, mom, big brother or Elsa?

Ross: Look, Lisa, our little daughter is curiously again.

Lisa: When you were still baby, that time Evan and Elsa went attended the school, housekeeper just knew worked, can't make you fun. So that time without we both, Evan or Elsa, you just alone in home felt lonely, sometimes you cried, but Evan and Elsa just back home already can't waited must played with you. So did you still baby was like Alice, I and your dad really didn't know.

And then Alice keeps to saying but she is crying, Cathy is hugging Alice and calls Alice not cry, and shows the toy bear bear to Alice. Alice is hugging the toy bear bear, but she is still crying, then Jacoby and Jen said

Jacoby: Don't cry, Alice, brother Jacoby me accompany you play.

Jen: Yeah, Alice, without sister Britney, have sister Jen, I can be your playmate.

Hillary: Also can play with Hill.

Leighton: Logan, go to Alice side.

Then Logan goes to Alice side, finally Alice just calm down and stop crying. And Danielle says

Danielle: Alice, tomorrow uncle and auntie gonna bringing all of us to zoo see the animal, do you like animal, Alice?

Alice: Animal…..Monk….ey….Peng….uins…..

Evan: Looks like Alice is love Monkey Penguins, just what years old of her?

Cathy: 31 months, age 2 and 7 months.

Emma: Just 31 months already knew Monkey and Penguins, really smart.

Cathy: I just gave her the animal book to her watched, she was interested on monkey and penguins.

Lance: OK, everyone, dinner already done before 5 minutes, now we should go to start to eating the dinner.

Cathy: Come, Alice..eat dinner.

Alice: Dinner.

Then 15 peoples are eating the dinner, of course except Scarlet and Scott, now them both got locked inside the room nothing can do, just finished the loudly cried, now them both just playing with each other without the fun at the dirty and stinky room.

In dinner, Cathy folder fish meat to Alice, Alice uses the fork takes the fish and uses the spoon takes the rice to eating, everyone feels Alice so adorable, but it was made Hillary so blamed on herself, because afraid Hill eats by himself would made his mouth and body dirty, so always fed Hill ate until his four years old. And Leighton wants Hillary don't blame on herself, also said Prior to she was also always fed Logan, because their mom called Leighton let Logan eats by himself, so Leighton just let Logan eats by himself. And Danielle said just let him eats by himself, just begin of course will make whole body or table dirty, but take it easy he will eats with so good. Cathy also means now Aaron has 14 months, it's time to take it easy to training Aaron eats by himself. And then everyone said one or two sentence to made Hillary happy back, and Hillary does happy back, and everybody is chatting and eating with happy and pleasant. In chatting topic, Lance, Candace, Ross and Lisa were took advantage to spoke about Evan and Jen, called they both also born the baby just like Logan especially Alice so adorable, everybody was called Evan and Jen as fast as possible to marrying, even Jacoby and Emma also were, and made Evan and Jen so embarrassed.

Next day, Morning

Peterson parent home

After the breakfast, Peterson and Danielle are prepared set off to zoo. But before go out, Peterson and Danielle walk to Scarlet and Scott room intended ask them both whether do what their want. Few minutes ago, housekeeper Macy went to them both room inside and clean up them both excreta. Jacoby and Jen unlocked the door, and Lance asked

Lance: How, got locked inside already been few weeks, felt so hard and bored, right?

Scarlet: We want to outside play.

Scott: Let me go.

Candace: We are ready to zoo, bought 11 tickets. If you both want, I can get another 2 tickets.

Scarlet & Scott: I want…. I want….

Jacoby: Of course you both can. Just admit the fault and now apologize to Hill, or else you both just continue to be locked inside.

Jen: We all gonna go out until night, afternoon Macy just prepared the sandwich for you both. Want do what we want or continue to be locked inside, decision on you both.

But them both still unrepentant, said them both right not wrong, we want get outside and eat ice cream, Lance and Candace really helpless on them both, and Hillary said

Hillary: Uncle aunt, no need care on them both, always unrepentant, how and what we had said, them both also not listened even just heard also not.

Then Alice is looking on Cathy and yells for 'Mommy, zoo….animal….I want….see….monkey….penguins….'

Leighton: Alice is anxious to see the animal, not as well just go out now.

Danielle: Yeah, anyway asked them both just wasted us time.

Lance: Never mind. OK, now we are go out and set off to zoo. If you both still have remorse, please you both just reflect on yourself. Jacoby Jen, lock the door.

Then Jacoby and Jen closed and locked the door, except Scarlet and Scott, Peterson and Danielle are go out and set off to the zoo. While Scarlet and Scott got locked inside the room, them both are crying loudly, knocking the door and yelling on same things and want get outside but nobody cares.

Kansas City, MO – Noon

Johnson home

Later afternoon Johnson will go to mall shopping, because now Cathy and Alice are still in St. Louis, so Theodore has brought Aaron together come here. Sunday, Lara is doing housework, she also wants Nick and Neil spend more time accompanying Nicole, so Nick and Neil accompanying Nicole and Aaron playing, Nate is reviewing for next make up examination and Theodore with Ronald are chatting.

Wright home

David and Judy already went out with Tony and Wendy. The elders were requested their own children to taking Phoebe and Philip go out and to mall buy some necessary stuff of them both. Gentleman side have Danny, Britton, Jake and John to taking Philip buy his necessary stuff, and the lady side have Britney, Fiona, Elsa and Jodi to taking Phoebe buy her necessary stuff. And now Mike has woken, Maggie helps Meg to showering also training Meg shower by herself, and Meg is so happy, because Meg was never had good feeling, this is Meg first time feels so happy. Pamela also feels so glad Meg is willing let Maggie helps her showered. Matt and Max are drawing and painting, and Mike wake up first things is wants drinking the milk powder because he's hungry, so Pamela goes to making the milk powder to Mike while Duncan is in the bathroom. After Meg showered, they are ready to Smith home.

Smith home

Whole family are in living room together, Kelvin is taking care Jessica and their fetus/baby, Georgene and Georgia are playing board game and Georgie sits and looks her big sisters playing, George is watching the television. And then someone has pressed the doorbell, Kelvin goes to open the door, is Maggie pressed the doorbell and Kelvin says

Kelvin: Duncan, old sister.

Pamela: So sorry, we come but without informed you. Did you mind we go in?

Kelvin: Of course not, quickly come in.

Then Kelvin welcomes Wright his old sister family come in and Kelvin tells everyone

Kelvin: Kids, you cousins have come. Jessica, Duncan, Pamela and their children have come.

Jessica: Hi, why come here not informed us first, we didn't prepare anything.

Pamela: You're already pregnant, you should get more rest and nutrition. We brought some salad for you.

Jessica: Thanks, I will eat later.

Kelvin: I put salad to refrigerator first.

Then Kelvin puts the salad into refrigerator. Maggie, Matt, Max, Meg and Mike go to hanging around with 'Geo' siblings. And then Kelvin walks back to living room, he said

Kelvin: Kids, dad mom want to talking with your uncle aunt, you kids can take your cousins siblings to room playing. George, turn off the television,

Then Georgie walks to Meg side and says 'Meg….Meg….'

Pamela: Meg, incidentally you lend some drawings to Georgie let she draws.

Georgene & Georgia: Maggie, come playing with us, we have boarding games, let you choose.

Matt & Max: George, let's to drawing, we can draw aunt baby….

Maggie: Baby in womb.

George: I want draw Geoffrey.

Then Matt and Max with George go to his room drawing and painting, but Mike persists to following Maggie, so Maggie(Hugging Mike) and Meg with Georgene, Georgie and George go to their room, Maggie is playing boarding games with Georgene and Georgia, Meg, Mike and Georgie are drawing and painting.

In living room, Jessica asks

Jessica: Maggie and three of them were reconciled?

Pamela: Yeah, all must thanked on Jodi, she made our children could reconciled and together.

Duncan: Yesterday Jodi said she just told Matt, Max and Meg 'Begin now, Maggie no longer is their big sister anymore, now she is you guys big cousin sister, and they were meant they didn't want the big cousin sister, want big sister.' In fact Jodi was really spoke so much to them, showed Phoebe and Philip to let Matt, Max and Meg understood.

Kelvin: Prior to them both were sucked their thumb on my show.

Pamela: If person talks love is Georgene, will you parents let her?

Jessica: If Georgene is twelve years old like Fiona, we also not gonna let she talks love, too early.

Kelvin: Just Fiona was too early for dating, talking love. But her parents and big siblings allowed her, also I saw Fiona also has enough of mature just right to talking love. But if us, we won't let our children to dating for so early.

Jessica: At least our children have attend the high school, if at that day is come, we will considering to let our children talk love.

Duncan: Oh right, how's the fetus going?

Jessica: Fetus is well, healthy, I feel the fetal movement, let me so relieved. Baby always kick me. 5 months later, fetus will be a baby, out from my womb.

Pamela: And now you both feel this baby is boy or girl?

Kelvin: George always wish the fetus born out is boy.

Jessica: But I feel the fetus/baby more possible is girl, just if let George hears, he will sad.

Pamela: The first one was Maggie, and then Matt, Max, Meg and Mike. Except Maggie, other four child are love and favorite of draw and paint. Matt loves drawing, Max same with him, I thought Meg would different with Matt and Max, but Meg was also loves draw and paint, with her big brothers same. Fifth was Mike, now can very sure Mike is same with Matt, Max and Meg, just he is more love on Maggie.

Jessica: Although I had three daughters, our daughters and son also together, but George more expects on little brother and Georgie sees the cakes gonna wants eat more.

Duncan: That's great, maybe when Georgie is grow up, she can be a baker.

Kelvin: We don't know she can or not?

Jessica: This Tuesday, in Jodi's birthday Georgie was ate two pieces of cakes and drank then fell asleep. And when Bishop sent us back home few minutes later, Georgie woke, and then cried, at that time we realized she was stool in pants, because ate much cakes, still just baby. That's first time Georgie has grown up but lost controlled. Fortunately, Georgene, George and Georgie knew I'd pregnant, afraid I hard, so helped me to helped Georgie clean up.

Pamela: Looks like Georgie is really love eat the cakes. Did she been eaten the bread?

Kelvin: Bread also, but cake she was more favorite. If bring her to Bishop's bakery, let Georgie sees the cakes, she must slobber.

Jessica: Just fortunately Georgie needs playmate more than cakes.

Duncan: Oh right, Kelvin, do you have not the show to host today?

Kelvin: Today is my off day, so I stay at home to accompanying Jessica, our fetus/baby and children.

Pamela: Night can we dinner with you guys?

Duncan: My old brother, Judy, nephews and niece gonna dinner with Bishop.

Kelvin: OK, sure, no problems. But dinner old sister you cook, because now Jessica has pregnant.

Pamela: No problem, night I cook.

Duncan: Or we bring the children to outside restaurant dinner.

Jessica: That's great idea.

Kelvin: But….

Jessica: I will be carefully, for us, for me also for our fifth child.

Kelvin: OK, dinner outside.

Then elders continue to chatting, incidentally tell children to dinner outside, when children hear, they're so excited.

At Mall – Afternoon

Gentleman side

Danny, Britton, Jake and John are bringing Philip(sitting in baby stroller and just wake up) to mall, for buy Philip's necessary stuff. They're carrying Philip to walking around the mall, have gone to clothes stores and bought the clothes, pants and underpants. Danny, Jake and John have doesn't know how to choose, so they just let Britton chooses and he was chose 4 clothes, 2 short pants, 2 long pants and 4 underpants. And then they continue to carrying Philip walking around, and Philip has seen the pacifier, he yells 'Nipple(Knee Ball)' and Britton said cannot, and then Philip is shaking the hand ringing(No bell inside) and he sees diapers and toys, but everybody said cannot, so Britton just not care on Philip and pushing forward the baby stroller, but Philip is start crying loudly, that's made four of them so angry.

Lady side – At another mall

Britney, Fiona, Elsa and Jodi are bringing Phoebe(sitting in baby cot and claps the thigh) to mall, for buy Phoebe's necessary stuff. They're carrying Phoebe to walking around the mall. And they come to clothes stores. Before choose the clothes, Fiona wants Britney later not to angry like before, Elsa also said, and Jodi said we four just help Phoebe choose the clothes, pants and underpants, don't care her opinion or do she willing or not. And Britney said if like this, bring Phoebe to changing room first, and then four person one person chooses a clothes, underpants and pants to Phoebe. Then after they have brought Phoebe to changing room, Britney and Fiona go to take first, and then Elsa goes to take and then Jodi. After they have taken the clothes, pants and underpants back to changing room, Britney, Fiona, Elsa and Jodi are tough to helping Phoebe try every clothes, pants and underpants no matter what feeling on Phoebe. They're helping Phoebe to try the clothes, while Phoebe is start crying loudly but nobody cares. After they have done helped Phoebe tried, all of clothes, pants and underpants are suitable for Phoebe, so they put back Phoebe to baby stroller, take everything to counter and pay with cash or credit card. And then they're bringing Phoebe to walking around the mall, and Phoebe has seen diapers, toys and pacifier which it calls by Phoebe is nipple(Knee Ball) but the ladies said cannot, so although Phoebe was cannot even know what their said, but she has begun to crying loudly. Fiona, Elsa and Jodi afraid Britney angry, so Jodi quickly said never care Phoebe, if she wants cry just let her, anyway we can't stop her. But they have just seen the toys stores, so they have gone incidentally to bought the toys ringing clap palm to Phoebe, but Phoebe just takes and shaking, she don't know how to play the toys ringing clap palm.

Restaurant

Britney, Fiona, Elsa and Jodi are bringing Phoebe to here lunch, while Phoebe still just shaking the toys ringing clap palm and giggling. But for this restaurant Elsa has impression, and she remembers, and Elsa says

Elsa: Britney, here isn't last time you were got furious by her, and then you came here and called me came to accompanied with you eating.

Britney: Indeed it does. At that time we just ate the cakes, this time we're eating other food.

Fiona: Where Phoebe wants to sit?

Jodi: She just staying in the baby stroller.

Britney: Anyway lunch is for us, not her.

When Ladies want to sitting, so coincidentally the gentleman also have come, both sides have met each other and said so coincidentally, and they are put tables together and sitting together for lunch. And they are ordering the pizza 'Cheese' and 'The Everything'. And everyone orders a piece of cake, and the beverage all of them have call the smoothie. While Phoebe has slept, Philip was sleeping while came here before Philip already fell asleep. And the Gentleman and Lady are sitting face to face. Because Jodi on purpose, Jake is sitting against Elsa, Britton – Jodi, Danny – Fiona and John – Britney(Have embarrassed). Phoebe and Philip just sleeping at baby stroller. Before the ordered come, they are chatting the topic about

Danny: You ladies at mall, and where you guys brought Phoebe to?

Fiona: We just bought her necessary stuff.

Britton: How about the toys ringing?

Jodi: Because at Mall she was crying loudly, for let her shut up, so we bought toys ringing to her, but she just also shakes that only.

Elsa: How about you gentleman?

Jake: Also just like you guys, bought his clothes, pants and underpants. But everything was chosen by Britton.

Britney: We also bought the clothes, pants and underpants to Phoebe, but her everything was chosen by us.

Elsa: Four of us chose a clothes, pants and underpants to Phoebe, so good all we chose has suitable for Phoebe.

Fiona: Did Philip cried at mall?

Danny: Of course he has. Saw the babies toys yelled wants but we disallowed, so he was crying loudly, and we just brought him to car.

John: When Philip got on car, he fell asleep until now.

Jake: Truly I saw him every time just sleeps, from morning until now. I didn't know what time he is clear-headed.

Jodi: Look his faces just know much time he sleeps. When not sleep time, just asks for milk..milk..milk and with Phoebe do some silly things.

Danny: How about Phoebe, now she is also fall asleep, did she slept at mall?

Britney: At mall she just sitting in baby stroller and played her thigh. We helped Phoebe tried the clothes, pants and underpants, in the process she just non-stop crying until try ended.

John: Philip also same, in changing room cried loudly, also had the customer said as Philip was noisy so, influence him tries the clothes, also said don't bring Philip to a shame.

Jake: Also Philip so smelly, people behind us also can't bear anymore.

Jodi: We also, Phoebe sits in baby stroller, but people around us near her also felt she so smelly.

Fiona: Morning already helped them both showered, but them both also stinky.

Jodi: Fortunately we're fragrant.

Elsa: But customers next to us also have changed the table because them both.

Britney: Don't speaking about them both anymore. Chat other things.

Elsa: Hey, Fiona, although still long time remaining, but I want asking, if future you both(Danny and Fiona) have children, do you wish the children like Danny, I mean the children inherited Danny's ghost power/ability?

Fiona: Truly I don't want.

Jodi: Why, future your children have his(Danny) power/ability, they can protect everyone.

Fiona: I never want my future children have Danny ghost power/ability, reason is I want our child be Danny for example, proud of Danny.

Britton: How about you, Danny?

Danny: If the ghosts still chaos, I will hope future our children hereditary my ghost power/ability, but now looks like the ghosts not chaos anymore. That why I and Danielle gonna back to Amity Park with Tucker to solve. If the ghosts not chaos anymore, future my wish also same as Fiona.

Britney: How long you(Danny) not going ghost?

Danny: Since I finished the examination. But next Tuesday or Wednesday I gonna going ghost once again.

John: Hey, no let's talk about the Christmas day, how to gift.

Jodi: Good idea.

Elsa: We exchange to gift.

Then everybody so curiously asked 'Exchange the gift.' And Elsa means

Elsa: Write down us name and then put into box, let all of us to take.

Danny: But if everyone take is difference. Like Britton gets Jodi name but she(Jodi) gets Jake name.

Elsa: If everyone is difference, better is look on lady wants.

Jake: Why is look on lady not gentleman?

Elsa: Gentleman must be gentle, that means gentleman lets lady to decide. But if like I get Britton name and you(Britton) also get my name, then needn't decision, we both gift the Christmas presents to each other.

Britney: We put 10 papers into box, eight of us to gets, other papers one is blank and one is person gets he must play the role of Santa at December 25th.

Fiona: Good idea, but big sister if that person is girl, how we gonna do?

Britney: If gets the Santa role is one of us four, and Elsa said gentle must let lady, so if 1 of 4 on us gets, we can find the gentleman we want to exchange with him.

Britton: Great idea, but I don't wish is me.

Danny: But I guess I can't get the lot. Because tomorrow I gonna with Danielle back to Amity Park for solve the job.

John: It's OK. We get, and then stay only one at the box, that only one is never choose by anyone, that means is for you.

And the cakes and beverages have come, all of them eating and drinking also chatting. And Jodi asks

Jodi: Tomorrow you leave, and what time you back?

Danny: I don't know, maybe a week, most as before Christmas I will be back.

Jake: If you go for a week, that means after new year you just see us.

John: I, Jake and Jodi gonna with parents and cousins flight to Los Angeles for Christmas until next January 3rd or 4th just back home.

Jodi: We flight at this month 19th or 20th.

Elsa: And I also flight to St. Louis Christmas with parents, but Nate them are staying here for Christmas, so if you(Danny) want to find Nate, you can just go to my uncle aunt home.

Danny: So appreciate. But last year what atmosphere of Christmas you guys(Wright) were?

Jodi: Last Christmas, really could meant busy. At that time we're at Los Angeles, Mike he just close to 3 months, aunt Pamela took care him already exhausted, but Maggie she was good, helped mother together took care Mike.

John: Uncle Duncan also can't rest. Matt he's OK, but he just ate, showered and then went to drew and painted. Max he was showering but himself, but not good, aunt wants take care on Mike, and Max has doesn't let Maggie help, so uncle just helped Max to showered for great.

Jake: Meg she just 3 years old at that time, she also didn't want Maggie help. Those few days Meg bothered uncle and aunt, she just wants parents help her showered. Otherwise she wants Jodi helps, but you(Jodi) didn't want.

Jodi: At that time three of us busy for bought Christmas gift to all of them.

John: We also helped Mike changed diapers and threw the diapers already used to dustbin.

Jodi: How about you, Elsa?

Elsa: Last year Christmas, I just with mom and cousins. At that time Nicole she just born 23th day, so she just slept and drank the milk. Nick and Neil just anxiously want open the presents, Nate was helping aunt, mom never contact with dad, and I just could contacted with Evan and Emma at Christmas day. How about you, Bishop siblings?

Britney: Dad mom called Mary took care Phoebe and Philip when parents and three of us are shopping. But dad mom were more expected about first day Phoebe attends the elementary school and Philip attends preschool of his first time ever.

Britton: Dad mom bought the clothes and pants to them both, that time we were just looking dad mom for Phoebe and Philip wear the clothes and pants.

Fiona: Dad mom said continue wearing the diapers doesn't matter. Dad mom called 'Phoebe, Philip.' But them both not care as well just crawling around and sucking the pacifier.

Britton: Just saw them both crawled and sucked the pacifier I already furious.

Britney: Dad mom bought the clothes and pants helped them both wore it, but them both cried loudly, and Phoebe was pushing mom, dad already furious just mom wants all of us don't blame on Phoebe and Philip.

Britton: After Phoebe was pushing mom few minutes later, she stool again, so mom brought her to clean up. But mom was cleaning Phoebe while she was crying loudly, next turn to Philip stool, so Fiona brought Philip to clean up.

Fiona: After clean up Phoebe and Philip, them both were fall asleep, so mom was hugging them both back to room put them both into baby cot let them both sleeping with sweet.

Britton: Looked them both sleeping position also ugly.

Britney: How about you, Danny?

Danny: Last 2 years, my Christmas I was misunderstanding by everyone, even Jazz, Tucker and Sam, because I was cursing by a ghost that time. But after fortunately other ghosts helped me and sent the Christmas present to everybody. For last year, just the Christmas day I hung out with Tucker and Sam, with dad mom and Jazz Christmas together.

And both pizza have come, and they are start eating the pizza while they have just eaten the cake.

In other side, is Edwards family, 11 peoples sitting on chair, Billy and Bailee sitting on high chair next to Darci, 13 peoples are eating. But Anna and Anne are seeing Britton and Jodi, John and Britney are eating with pleasant they're furious. And Anne said

Anne: Why John can with that psychologist lunch together, John belonged on me, not her.

Samuel: Alright, Anne, don't say anymore.

Allen: Dad, you look, that nothing boy with Fiona together, she is mine.

Samuel: Don't say anymore, if let me hear once more time, I grounded you.t

Alan: Mommy, we want drink milkshake.

Amy: We want strawberry, coklat.

Nancy: OK. Wait…

Samuel: Cannot. You both don't too overmuch, we already gave you both ice cream and the milkshake, you both cannot drink again.

Alan & Amy: Mommy….

Nancy: Just give them both drinking.

Samuel: Cannot, now do you know you're spoiling them both.

Joseph: Son, just let grands to drinking.

Samuel: Dad and mom, I knew you parents fond on them both, but we spoiled them both, not love them both.

Alan and Amy have doesn't get the milkshake, so them both in restaurant in public start crying sound also loudly. Samuel tells them both if them both keep crying, he will punishes them both. While back to original side, Bishop and Wright have seen them both crying loudly and Jodi says

Jodi: Hey, is that Edwards. And their most little son and daughter are crying.

Elsa: Because them both deserve it. At school them both always bullied Matt and Meg, also involved Nick and Neil.

Britney: You still angry?

Jake: Elsa, I knew you could not endure those people bullied people you care, but for them both angry really unworthy.

Elsa: Britney mad for Phoebe and Philip that was unworthy, and I am not angry. Besides their father already punished them both.

Fiona: Just look him(Allen) one eyes I already nauseated.

Danny: Then Fiona you just looking at me.

John: Needn't so exaggerated, just don't looking that side.

Britton: If he(Allen) pestering you, we will expel him.

Jodi: And now just two pieces of pizza remaining, who's get who can eat.

Britney: Of course I will get it.

Elsa: No, is me.

And Danny, Fiona, Britton, Jodi, John, Britney, Jake and Elsa are rushing for two pieces on pizza, as results Britney and Elsa have rushed the pizza. While in other side Anna and Anne aren't happy to see their were rushing the pizza together, still can be so glad. And then Alan and Amy still horseplay, so Samuel said

Samuel: You both want the milkshake again, no problem. But daddy I want you both go to that sister side and apologize to her, said I won't bully their cousin anymore. If that sister forgive you, I order the milkshake give to you both.

And then Alan and Amy walk to original side, while they already paid and intended to leave, but Alan and Amy walk to Elsa and Jodi side and said

Alan & Amy: Sister, sorry, we not bully Matt Meg anymore. Call daddy order the milkshake to us.

Jodi: Completely just because them both want to drinking milkshake came here to apologized.

Elsa: You both not supposed apologize to me, is to Matt, Meg, Nick and Neil.

Phoebe and Philip are still sleeping in baby stroller, then Britton calls Elsa and Jodi don't care them both, so gentleman and ladies just left not care about Alan and Amy. Then Alan and Amy back to table and said

Alan: Daddy, we apologized, quickly order the milkshake, I want chocolate.

Amy: I want vanilla.

Samuel: I said if that sister didn't forgive you, I won't order the milkshake.

But Alan and Amy continue to crying and horseplay, so Samuel said

Samuel: Originally I was intending tonight can dinner at luxury restaurant, but you both really disobedient, make me decide tonight dinner at home, needn't go out to restaurant dinner.

Allen: But dad….

Samuel: I have decided, quickly eats, everyone. Later bac.k home, you three(Alex, Anna and Anne) come to my room, I want to discuss about the company, also I am considering do you are still suitable for chairman position, and you(Nancy), back home quickly bring them both and training them both shower by themselves alone. You(Allen), back home I want you take a book to read. And Darci, later back home, Billy and Bailee must sleeping, I don't want see Billy follows and Bailee crawls around anymore. Bailee she must sleeping, if Billy don't want, you go to training him everything last night I said, first is training him to walking the stairs. Already 23 months still not walk the stairs, it's so outrageous.

Allen: Look, you both made us can't dinner at luxury restaurant, dare to non-stop crying.

Samuel: All in all, later back home who's don't do what I want, I gonna punish that person.

Restaurant, night

Before they come, they back to Bishop parent home. When they back, few minutes later Philip was still sleeping, and Phoebe was woken and she urinate in upstairs after they put Phoebe on the floor. So Danny and Fiona brought Phoebe to clean up, Britton and Britney were cleaning the floor and they requested Wright and Elsa to looking on Philip. When Wright and Elsa were looking on him, Philip has woken, when he has woken first thing he yells was 'Milk..milk..milk..' And Jodi said Philip also same useless with Phoebe, and John went to called Mary to feed Philip. Britton and Britney had cleaned the floor, Danny and Fiona also had clean up Phoebe while she(Phoebe) was crying loudly and then yelling wants the milk. Then Elsa hugged Philip to upstairs, and Philip was slowly walking to Phoebe side and them both had stopping to crying loudly but them both annoying want the milk. Then Mary has come upstairs to feeding them both oatmeal and water, because without the milk powder, Mary was feeding them both and them both also just cried loudly. Mary said she can handle Phoebe and Philip called Danny, Britton, Britney and Fiona go first. Then Danny, Bishop, Elsa and Wright have gone to restaurant dinner with parents. While after Mary fed them both, brought them both to bathroom let them both urinate and stool, around 25-30 minutes, and them both really urinate and stool then Mary sent them both back to room and closed the door. Phoebe and Philip were knocking the door, but nobody cares, also Philip just few minutes later he already fell asleep, and then Phoebe.

In restaurant, they already sat, food and beverage also ordered, and Wendy asks

Wendy: How was today, you guys were bringing Phoebe and Philip felt unhappy?

Britton: We were bringing Philip to mall bought some his necessary stuff. At mall, Philip was crying loudly. And then before we arrived the restaurant, Philip already fell asleep until back home.

Danny: When Philip has woken, first thing he wants was 'Milk..milk..milk..'

Tony: How about Phoebe?

Britney: We were bringing Phoebe to mall, just difference mall with men. We just bought her necessary stuff, she also same with Philip, she wants but could not get so she was crying loudly, we bought the toys ringing clap palm just want to make Phoebe quietly, and she was just shaking the toys ringing.

Fiona: When we arrived the restaurant not long, even we still weren't ordering, Phoebe already fell asleep also until back home just woke.

David: Did Phoebe and Philip urinate or stool?

Jake: Philip urinated once at mall, just fortunately we went to toilet, also let him urinated in the toilet.

John: We Jake was driving, Philip already fell asleep.

Jodi: You men counted as lucky. At mall, Phoebe urinate two times, first time we just went to toilet also let her urinated in the toilet, but second time she urinated in the baby stroller, just fortunately Fiona was bringing her spare pants, we brought Phoebe to toilet clean up, other people saw us also felt we weird. She got clean up, but the baby stroller already dirty and stinky also Phoebe.

Elsa: More outrageous was when Phoebe back home, she woke, put her on the floor but she urinated on the floor. Already was second time this day.

Judy: Prior to when you(John) just 7 months to 7 years old between, we were going to shopping, you both(Jake & Jodi) everyday quarreled, one followed me and another followed your dad. All in all you both were just closing on John, never close on each other.

Wendy: Oh right, did today have something unusual happened?

Britton: Didn't have, from mall until restaurant lunch, we were so coincidentally seen ladies on same restaurant.

Danny: We're talking about the gift Christmas present, and Elsa got idea.

Then Elsa has told to parents, and the parents have felt this was good idea, and parents call children to do it. And John says

John: And today we also saw the Edwards family, their most little son and daughter horseplay at restaurant, clamor to drink the milkshake.

Jodi: But them both father was disallowing, so them both came to our side and apologized to Elsa.

Elsa: In fact them both never intended to apologize, just them both father called them, and them both want was just drinking the milkshake.

David: Elsa, what time your parents have time, maybe they can come here look you. Or we can flight to St. Louis to visit them.

Elsa: My dad told me recently so much patients were checking the teeth, so dad busy. Mom also told me salon also busy, so much customers.

Judy: We can flight to St. Louis visit your parents, also we knew you were so miss your parents everyday, you expected Christmas can come hurry.

Elsa: Everyone is miss on parents, except Phoebe and Philip, also uncle and auntie your niece and nephew call Scarlet and should was called Scott. Looked for them both I just saw them both only want is get outside playing, them both never felt them both wrong. Britney, what's your opinion?

Britney: I felt maybe uncle and aunt spoiled them both, but even uncle and aunt not spoiled them both, I felt them both also just same.

Britton: And they always lie.

Fiona: Just Phoebe and Philip could played with them.

Jodi: Because Phoebe and Philip useless, useless not all, also disobedient.

Elsa: Except Phoebe and Philip, them both also had another friend.

Danny: Before you(Elsa) speak, I want to ask how about Danielle?

Elsa: Danielle, you little clone sister, we just mean little sister. She also great, just she was more favorite on action, Danielle and Hillary were same age also not different at all, just I was feel Hillary clever than Danielle.

Then Elsa is speaking ever details of Scarlet and Scott to everybody. Also all of them have chatting other topic, all of them no matter chatting or eating also they were bringing with happy and pleasant.

St. Louis, MO – Night

Peterson parent home

Peterson are back home, while Scarlet and Scott were nothing can doing, just in room playing with each other without any fun, and them both were sleeping in the afternoon. Cathy is hugging Alice(In sleeping), Candace hugging Logan(In sleeping), and Hill also tired, so Hillary is taking Hill back to room together. Cathy wants bringing Alice back to room let her sleeping on bed, but Lance and Candace said want to look Alice their niece, so Cathy lets Lance and Candace hugging Alice back to room although Alice was sleeping, Leighton also bringing Logan together back to room sleeping. Then Jacoby, Jen and Danielle walk to Scarlet and Scott room, Cathy follows. They walk to Scarlet and Scott room and Jacoby asks

Jacoby: How, you both were feeling so bad, right?

Jen: Perhaps you both are want to get outside. Don't say big brother and sister treat you bad, now we give you both another chance, just now you both admit the fault and tomorrow you both go apologize to Hill.

Scarlet & Scott: We right, no wrong, we want get outside, let me out.

Then Scarlet and Scott are trying to get outside, but just same results as before, but this time is Danielle stops them both. And Jacoby says

Jacoby: Ask you both was completely wasted our time. Every time ask, and you both every time just said 'We right, we not wrong or no wrong, we want get outside ice cream soda.' Stop you both for us really just easy.

Jen: You both every time just knew made dad mom angry and sad.

Danielle: Didn't know why that family most little children could friend with you both.

Jacoby: No matter what exactly the reason was, all in all you both didn't want admit the fault and apologize, just stay inside, don't even think we gonna let you both out.

Then Jacoby and Jen closed and locked the door. Scarlet and Scott are inside crying loudly, knocking the door yelling same things as before. At outside the room, Cathy asks

Cathy: I knew them both very outrageous, but did them both were eating, drinking, urinated and stool?

Jen: Don't be worrying, aunt Cathy, grounded them both we already prepared everything them both really necessary.

Danielle: Already a month, but them both were still obsessing.

Jacoby: Them both can't even stand the bitter, when them both hungry or starving, no matter what kind of food, them both gonna eat.

Jen: Aunt Cathy, you also tired, whole day were carrying Alice, early sleeping, tomorrow you and Alice gonna back to Kansas City.

Danielle: But few days before Christmas, we will flight to KC with you guys Christmas.

Jacoby: It's time we back home, good night, aunt Cathy.

Jen & Danielle: Good night, aunt(Jen), auntie(Danielle) Cathy.

Cathy: Bye, you three also early sleeping.

And then Danielle, Jacoby and Jen said they know. Cathy is back to room look Alice, Danielle with Jacoby and Jen back Peterson siblings home. And tomorrow Danielle gonna with Danny back to Amity Park then find Tucker, and Tucker told Danny and Danielle, everything is OK, Infi-map still was protecting by Tucker for good.

End Of Part 4

The End

The Characters will continue their appearance. In characters, who most hate and most favorite?


End file.
